A Cursed Blessing
by yaoiandcoffeeaddict
Summary: Boys like Zuko are seen as a curse to the Fire Nation and a blessing to the Earth Kingdom. When his condition is discovered in Ba Sing Se, Iroh and Zuko's lives change for better or worse. Jetko, KuZu, Mpreg, Slash, Angst, Death minor characters
1. Chapter 1

Warnings for this chapter: Angst, miscarriage, mpreg, death

DEATH AND NEW BEGINNINGS

In the Fire Nation, the legend goes that the 'cursed' boys were created when the first fire-benders learned from the dragons, a result of an imbalance of yin and yang as the child developed in the womb. Normally, a cursed boy would be immediately identified when it went through female puberty before having its male puberty. But that was not always the case, as seen in Fire Lord Sozin's younger brother who hanged himself when he discovered he was having his first period rather than cause dishonor to his family.

The reason why these boys were seen as cursed was they always were poor benders and sometimes had trouble controlling their abilities. For these reasons these unfortunate boys were looked down on in the Fire Nation. Suicide among these boys was thus understandably high.

In contrast, in the Earth Kingdom, these boys were celebrated- the true embodiments of the Earth Spirits as they were physically as strong as men yet as nurturing as women. Their origins in legend came from a tale of a middle-aged Earth King who could not perform his duties to his kingdom with a woman. In light of this plight, the Spirits took pity on the good king and sent a 'blessed' one to the king. In nine months, the happy couple had a healthy male heir for the throne.

It was this cultural difference which caused many conflicts between the two nations. Also, it was because of this legend that Ba Sing Se's laws were highly protective of these 'blessed' ones and often these boys were married at their first period to nobles in the inner ring of the city. Since Long Feng became leader of the Dai Li, it became required to report the presence of a 'blessed' boy to the Dai Li for their 'protection.'

And thus begins our tale…

* * *

Sad golden eyes watched as the Dai Li led Jet away as Jet kicked and protested against it. "They're f***ing fire-benders! I'm telling you… they'll kill us all…" Zuko heard in the echo of the earth-container the Dai Li had thrown the brunette in, chorused with loud bangs like a drum. Zuko ignored the sympathetic or suspicious glances of the crowd as the Dai Li walked away with their reluctant cargo.

Amid the din of the whispers, Zuko's good ear picked up the whisper "Oh, Jet." A discreet glance to his right informed him that Jet's comrades outfitted in the same makeshift armor had arrived, barely noticeable in the shadows of a small, narrow alleyway. The small female was holding back tears as her silent companion laid a comforting hand on the armored shoulder. He'd forgotten their names.

The crowd was whispering louder, some pointing the way Jet had been taken to others who had just come and others were pointing at him- gesturing to him and his scar, covering their own left eyes in unintentional or intentional mockery. Zuko's heartbeat skyrocketed in anger, stress, and worry and a stomachache began to build although his face remained completely still.

Zuko watched from the corner of his eye as the tall one gently nudged the female back down the alleyway. Slowly, the crowd began to clear until he was one of the last standing there, staring vacantly at the spot where Jet had stood before him. The swords began to strain his biceps as he gripped the handles loosely until he was sorely tempted to let them drop.

Why couldn't he bring himself to move? He wasn't sure what he was feeling… it wasn't guilt… or was it… he knew for sure it wasn't love sickness. He might have liked the guy enough to allow Jet to take his vir… but he didn't love him.

"Li," Uncle Iroh's voice intruded on his thoughts as a heavy yet reassuring hand came onto his right shoulder. That damn name, it was so common. He hated it. It was a reminder that he no longer had a title and a secure home. "Nephew, are you feeling all right?"

"I… I…"

"Nephew, you look too pale, even for you. Go home and get some rest. I'm sure the owner of the shop will understand," Uncle Iroh said, concern clear in his dark eyes as he turned Zuko slightly to face him before glancing at the approaching man in slightly better quality clothes than others in the crowd.

"Indeed I do," the owner of the tea shop said as he approached them, a kind smile on his face. "I must say although I was highly impressed by your sword techniques, I wish this incident had not happened especially when it is clear by his coloring your nephew has some… other nationality in his blood." A deep sigh escaped the old tea shop owner. "I'm sure you don't need a reminder of this when you came here to escape the…" A nervous glance looked around. "Please go home and rest Li. Mushi and I will be fine."

"That is very kind of you," Uncle Iroh said with a bow of respect. Uncle Iroh should not have been bowing to him. Uncle Iroh was a Prince. Just as Zuko was…

The owner gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and walked slowly back to his shop where his customers men and women of various ages had crowded the windows.

Uncle Iroh gave one comforting squeeze to Zuko's shoulder before pasting the large and friendly smile Zuko loved as a child on his face and walking back to the shop.

Zuko watched them go for several seconds before deciding to take their advice and heading back to the small two-room apartment he didn't consider his home in the slightest.

* * *

The sharp pain in his stomach awoke Zuko in the pitch blackness of the apartment. In the dead of night, the apartments were silent, the thin walls sound-proofed with hard earth, so the only noise penetration the blackness of night was his uncle's gentle snoring through the open door of the other room. For a few moments, Zuko felt fine and he closed his eyes again but then another sharp pain in his stomach made him cry out in pain and surprise.

"Wha… what is it…?" came a sleepy question just as Zuko felt something inside of him snap. To Zuko's eternal shame something began to leak out of him and an awful smell filled the room.

"Nephew?" came the question.

Zuko swallowed the yelp he felt at the back to his throat as another pain hit him. No way could he let his uncle see… whatever this mess was… "I'm f…fine… go… ba…"

A lamp was lit with new spark rocks, illuminating what was obviously blood soaking the thin wool blanket. "Zuko!" Uncle Iroh shouted as he put the lamp on the kitchen counter near Zuko's bed and knelt next to his nephew's side. Zuko had never seen his Uncle's face more terrified in his life.

Shaking, aged hands pulled the thin blanket from Zuko, revealing a soiled and blood soaked mattress and blood soaked pants over Zuko's limbs.

"Oh dear Spirits," Uncle Iroh exclaimed, his face terrifying and pale in the light of the glass lamp. But Zuko knew by the look on his Uncle's face he knew what was happening to Zuko.

"What's happening Uncle?" Zuko asked, terrified by the amount of blood coming from his body.

"I'll be right back, Nephew. Our neighbor who lent me the spark rocks is a midwife. I need to go get her," Iroh said as he hurried out the door before Zuko could reply

"Mid…Ahh…" Zuko screamed as he felt something coming out of his anus then the pain suddenly began to lesson.

Moments later, his uncle had returned with the midwife who appeared just as frantic as his uncle. Zuko realized he had seen her before in the halls and she'd always been pleasant. She was a slightly meaty young woman with long brown hair clad only in a thin green night robe. "I need to cut away his pants to see what has occurred so far."

Uncle Iroh handed her some scissors in the kitchen drawer as she took her place by Zuko's side and immediately seized his hand. "It will be alright," she promised before releasing his hand to cut away the thin material of Zuko's work pants until Zuko's privates were exposed to Zuko's embarrassment.

For the space of several moments, there was silence in the apartment until Uncle Iroh asked, "Is that…" Zuko tried to bend and see what they were staring at but he couldn't move without great pain.

"Unfortunately, yes. The child has passed and journeys to its ancestors. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Child?" Zuko repeated as his Uncle moved under the sink to retrieve a towel and hand it to the midwife, who proceeded to wrap something small that was about the size of his pinky finger before handing it to his Uncle who held whatever it was close to his chest as the midwife began to probe his anus with her fingers. "Ow… what are you…"

"He doesn't appear to have torn badly and the bleeding is slowing… I'm going to need you to take him to the bathhouse to clean him while I see if I can clean up this mess and ready some herbal remedies that will help with the sudden hormone change," the midwife ordered.

This entire situation felt like a bad dream and everything was moving too rapidly for him to comprehend what was happening. Zuko barely realized his uncle had picked him and was carried him to the communal bath until he was placed in the warm water and was scrubbing his naked flesh as though he were a toddler.

Just as Iroh began to clean his short black hair, Zuko gathered the courage to ask, "Uncle, what…?"

The gentle hand in his hair stilled as the gruff voice of his uncle replied, "You lost a child Zuko… You were pregnant." 

* * *

The next few hours passed by in a constant blur to Zuko. The midwife had been able to miraculously clean everything and aired out the room in such a short amount of time and it was almost as if the miscarriage had never happened. Zuko had been gently redressed and laid back on his bed just as the first light of dawn broke on the sky.

When Zuko had come to his senses enough to protest his babying, his uncle and the midwife had both given him glares that had silenced him. So, Zuko remained silent as the midwife made him drink horrible herbal teas and 'padded' him before stepping out into the hall with his uncle leaving Zuko staring at the towel bundle on the counter.

In that towel was a child… his child… now in the arms of his cousin and other ancestors in the spirit world. He'd… he'd lost a child he never knew about… and he didn't know how he felt about it… He knew he didn't want to see it… Overall, at the moment, he was numb to everything.

He had a fever… at least that was what the midwife said before making him drink cold tea and then leaving.

He knew aware of the tea shop owner coming by when his uncle was encouraging him to eat broth… but he didn't know what was being said. A little while later, the owner showed up again with some bread and money, handed both to his uncle, and left with a sad smile.

It was about noon when a middle-aged noble man, flanked with guards, showed up and had some heated words with his uncle. Zuko only paid attention when one of the men with the noble took the bundled towel away.

Zuko was sure he had a fever a little while later when he blacked out…

To Be Continued...

PLEASE PlEaSe **REVIEW**

A/N: Sorry for making Zuko loose his first child, but it's important for the story. And yes, the baby he lost was Jet's. And yes, Jet will learn of the loss at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

THE EVENTS THROUGH THE EYES OF A DOTING UNCLE

The kettle screamed on the fire as the strong smell of mint tea filled the small apartment, mixing with the subtle almost undetectable lingering scent of blood as Iroh poured a small amount of its contents into an earthy-brown ceramic cup and waited for the contents to cool slightly. Iroh breathed a slight sigh of relief as the mint erased some of the heaviness in the room before he approached his nephew's still form.

Beautiful golden eyes remained fixed on the tight bundle on the counter as Iroh knelt next to the worn mattress. The midwife had said they would be able to hold a short ceremony at night to ensure the safe passage of his great-nephew.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh whispered, hoping to take his nephew's eyes off the remains of his child. "The healer stated fluids are essential for your health. And what is better for you than the healthiest drink on earth- tea?" There was no eye-rolling or snort that usually came when Iroh attempted to impart his love of tea onto his nephew. Instead, golden eyes focused on Iroh and the cup in his hands briefly before returning to the bundle. "Sit up and drink for me, nephew."

Several seconds passed before Zuko began to shakily comply, wincing at the first sip but happily Zuko consumed it all as Iroh gently tilted the cup's contents into his mouth. Finally, the cup was cool and empty and Iroh set it down before helping Zuko lower himself back onto the mattress, wise old eyes not missing the wince of discomfort on his nephew's face when his abs were stretched as he lowered.

Once his nephew had been fully eased onto the mattress, he tucked the fresh green sheet around the long frame and ran a soothing hand through the short black hair. "Everything will be okay, Zuko. You'll see," he promised. "You are beautiful and strong and you can survive this, Nephew. And I will be right here with you." Iroh withdrew his hand and the golden eyes once again returned to the bundle. "Feel up to drinking some broth for me?"

Zuko surprised him by nodding slightly and Iroh almost jumped for joy. His nephew had not lapsed into a feverish catatonic state as he had thought. Zuko was most likely just overwhelmed.

Iroh rose to his feet once again, ceramic cup in hand, ignoring the cracking of his old joints that protested the move and washed the cup in the sink so that it could be refilled with broth the healer had said Zuko should drink. The pot of broth was set on the stove where the kettle had been so it would warm before Iroh turned to wash the cup.

A knock at the door briefly startled Iroh and the ceramic cup nearly met its end as it slipped from Iroh's fingers. Luckily, the rim barely chipped. "Coming," Iroh called as he walked to the door.

Instead of their neighbor, Iroh was surprised to find the owner of the tea shop standing on his doorstep. The middle-aged man was dressed in a light green and brown cheongsum, short fingers playing with a small loose thread at the bottom of his sleeve.

Iroh nervously shuffled his feet when his boss looked him in the eye. "Mr. Pao. Welcome to our home…"

"Mushi…," Pao directed with an aggravated look on his slightly lined face. "While I understand yesterday's events were traumatic, it is not very professional to not send a messenger to let me know you and your nephew were unable to work tod…" Pao cut off his statement as he took in Iroh's appearance. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Iroh gave a weary, tired smile as he leaned slightly on the panel of the doorway. "I'm afraid not… my nephew… took ill last night and I've been caring for him. I'm sorry that I neglected to…"

"Has Li seen a healer?" Pao interrupted, genuine concern on his face.

"Yes. The midwife said he should recover."

"Midwife?" Pao repeated, confusion replacing concern only to melt into realization as Iroh went a slight, almost indistinctly paler tone at his slip.

Iroh had let information slip before but the keyword in that was 'let.' Sleep deprivation and emotional exhaustion had caused him to do something incredibly revealing. If his nephew was listening to this in his state, he would surely work himself into a stress induced panic and might do something foolish with the idiotic notion from their homeland that it would be best for his 'family' and their honor. "Our neighbor is a midwife and since we know no other healer in the lower ring of the city that would come to see my nephew in the middle of the night…"

The look in Pao's face was doubtful. "Mushi, did you know it is law in Ba Sing Se for all family, healers and midwives to report the presence of a Blessed One to the Dai Li?" The middle-aged man appeared to be watching Iroh's face carefully. "However, the law does not include friends of the family." The tone of Pao's voice implied the secret would be safe with him.

Iroh glanced towards the midwife's apartment. He hadn't told her not to inform any authority of his nephew's condition. Would she… most likely she would. He resigned himself to whatever was to come. "Thank you for informing me of this law, my friend."

Pao leaned in slightly, his voice low in a manner that would look suspiciously like a lover to someone in the hall and said, "Rich breads often help with restoring the body from menstrual bleeding according to my wife. I can go get some from a bakery nearby if you wish."

Iroh hid his discomfort with a broad smile. "That would be most generous. How can I repay you?"

"Give me clear instructions on how to brew the most popular teas and we will call it even," Pao returned with a genuine smile after he moved his body back to standing. Iroh surprised himself by genuinely laughing. The man really did make a horrible cup of tea. Pao however did love tea almost as much as Iroh himself.

"You have a deal, my friend," Iroh agreed.

"Then I shall return soon, my friend," Pao said. Pao took his leave and Iroh returned to fixing Zuko's broth.

True to his word, the shop owner returned about twenty minutes later with a sweet-smelling loaf of bread and Iroh thanked him with a promise to write the five teas' instructions down at the first chance he got. Pao smiled before handing Iroh something else- a small bag of money.

Surprised, Iroh handled the brown leather like it was a mouse-skunk ready to go off. "What is this?"

"That is your wages… just in case you have some guests at your door. I can only go as far as to the middle ring of the city. You need a special pass to get into the center ring."

Iroh sighed and relaxed his hands. "Thank you. If that is the case, I will send the instructions to the shop."

Pao next surprised him by bowing in gratitude before disappearing down the corridor.

Iroh closed the door to the apartment and set the bread and money onto the table. Ignoring his own growing gut, Iroh broke off a piece of the bread and approached Zuko. He dipped it into the cool remains of broth so that it was saturated and easier for digestion.

Zuko consumed the entire piece he gave him and his fever seemed to go down. Pao was a present from the spirits!

* * *

It was around noon when there was another knock on the apartment door. Iroh had been sipping jasmine tea while writing the instructions he had promised Pao while broth was warming once again for Zuko on the stove.

Iroh set the pen in the ink and the cup on a wooden coaster before going to answer the door, expecting it to be the midwife with information on the ceremony that night. Instead, a man Pao's age or perhaps slightly younger was at his door flanked by young, muscular youths in Dai Li uniforms. The man's clothing was of the highest quality and his grooming immaculate with an arrogant air about him not unlike what Iroh had seen before in General Zhao.

"May I help you?" Iroh asked.

"Good afternoon," the man greeted with the rumbling pleasure in his voice of a tiger-mouse that has cornered a possum-rat. "A midwife in your building has informed us we have something important to discuss." When Iroh said nothing, the man stated, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, you decide."

Iroh stepped aside and allowed the men into his apartment, the small space that suitable for two or three people becoming overwhelmingly cramped very quickly as they filed in before Iroh closed the door.

"Now, Mr. Mushi…" The middle aged man paused before he took in Iroh's face. "Or would you prefer I call you General Iroh?" the middle-aged man asked with a predatory smirk when Iroh neither confirmed or denied his identity. The Dai Li's weapons were out and pointed at him before Iroh could blink. "Either way, the outcome of today will be the same. You and your nephew are to accompany me back to the Earth King's palace where your nephew will receive proper care."

"I am sorry, young man, but I do not know why you…"

"My name is Long Feng, General Iroh and I am the King's cultural advisor so do not insult my intelligence. I was in command of the army when you and your son attempted your failed siege and I never forget an enemy's face." The tension in the apartment was overwhelming as Iroh said nothing. "If you do not comply, I will be forced to separate you and your nephew, Prince Zako is it?..., for his own good. After all, the traditions of your homeland in this matter are well known and it is my duty to ensure the safety of a Blessed One in my city."

Long Feng had him against the wall both literally and figuratively. "His name is Zuko and we will comply as long as you do not harm my nephew," Iroh agreed softly.

"Wise choice."

"Uncle?" came the weak, somewhat gravelly distressed voice from the mattress by the window. Iroh could see that one of the Dai Li had taken the infant's remains out of Zuko's sight and was presenting the remains to this arrogant Long Feng. Iroh barely restrained himself from punching the man who was causing his nephew distress.

"He will be a good mother if he is this attached to his child's remains," Long Feng observed. "Who was the father?"

"I do not know," Iroh stated, clenching his hands as he watched one of the Dai Li pick up his nephew's unconscious form. "He went on his own for a month once. Though I followed closely behind, I do not know who he would have been interested in to allow…"

"You left a Blessed One unsupervised?" a Dai Li soldier questioned with outrage, a look from Long Feng indicated this was not a usual occurrence.

"We had no idea he was a Blessed One," Iroh said as he watched a Dai Li soldier delicately carry his nephew out of the apartment.

Silence fell in the apartment as Long Feng studied Iroh's face. "He's not lying. Have a healer check the Prince out when we arrive," he instructed the soldier to his left, who bowed and went to follow the soldier carrying Zuko. Large hands handed the infant's remains to the soldier who had spoken out. "And dispose of this, I don't care how." The large hand then grabbed Iroh's plump arm in a fierce grip before Iroh could protest. "Come Iroh. It is time to go home."

Iroh ignored the small crowd as he was led down the hallway and down the stairs to a carriage in front of the apartment building where Zuko was being cradled delicately on a Dai Li soldier's lap as he thankfully slept through the journey.

TBC

PlEaSe please PLEASE REVIEW

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Sorry for the wait.

Hell changer- thanks for forgiving me

Wonkabonbon- glad you like

Floranna- glad you like

Moonyazu9- hope you liked this chapter

xXStrawberryxCyanideXx- Unfortunately Zuko wont ever fully see his child's remains but hope you liked Iroh's POV.

.unmei- glad you saw that!

Nehan Shinzui34- Sorry for the wait

Raven'sWinterRaine- Thanks for understanding!

Abby Panther- thanks for the review

REBD- thanks for the review

Golden feathers Edward- Sorry for the wait.

Crazylove4MCR- glad you liked it!

Requiem of Solace- thanks for the encouragement

Yaoigirl712- glad you like it!

Sam- Thanks for the compliments. You make me blush. :)

Uindo- Sorry for making you wait. I can tell you were dying for more.

DragonTamer94- Wasn't going for that but okay… Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

TIMELESS BA SING SE

"Did you hear?" a dark-haired twenty-something-year-old customer whispered to an acquaintance over Smellerbee's head as she stocked the bags of feed onto the shelf. She had no idea why the customer was whispering. The silence in the store was so overwhelming that afternoon that the slightest whisper was loud enough to carry over all parts of the cheap pet store.

"Hear what?" said the other man as he adjusted the small basket in his hands and reached for a small bag of feed labeled- octopus-skunk. Why people liked those things, Smellerbee didn't know… they didn't even taste good when they were cooked.

"Another Blessed One was found less than an hour ago in an apartment building of refugees," replied the dark-haired customer. "I saw the whole thing on my way here. The Dai Li were carrying him… her… whatever you want call 'em… out of the building and into this beautiful carriage. It was like a fairy tale…"

The other customer laughed as he balanced his weighted basket and reached for a can of pet treats. "You and your stories."

"But I'm serious! The poor kid looked so… I can't even think about the word for it. They even had this big burn scar on the left side of its face!" The words made Smellerbee freeze. The only person in this part of the city who fit that description was Li. "Imagine going from a kid who's experienced that and was forced to come and live here in the worst part of the city only to be whisked away to be married to a noble!"

Smellerbee watched them leave the aisle, too weighed down by this new knowledge to move. If they were talking about Li, she would most likely never see Jet again.

The punishment for intentionally harming a Blessed One had been harsh in their village before the Fire Nation had taken over with a minimum of ten years in prison. Ba Sing Se as the strictest Earth Kingdom city would surely have a punishment that was equal or greater in severity for Jet's crime. Either way, by the time Jet was released, she would be grown and probably with a family of her own and she doubted Jet would be able to or want to find her.

"Get back to work Kid!" her boss ordered from behind her. Smellerbee snapped out of her thoughts and returned to restocking the shelf. "If I catch you daydreaming again today, I'll dock your pay," the balding man promised.

This whole 'new life' thing was load of crap. Smellerbee wished the three of them had stayed in the forest.

With a defeated sigh, Smellerbee continued with her work, feeling slightly numb to everything.

* * *

Iroh clutched what he could of his nephew's shivering form in his wide arms, burying the injured left side of Zuko's face against his chest in comfort to the unconscious form and himself as the carriage slowed. He eyed the man known as Long Feng wearily. The man looked entirely too pleased with himself in Iroh's mind and Iroh could only hope whatever Long Feng planned allowed him to stay with his nephew.

The carriage door was opened and the light of the afternoon soon blinded Iroh temporarily as he waited to exit the dark, curtained carriage.

Long Feng descended the carriage first, signaling one of the Dai Li to enter the carriage and retrieve Zuko from the safety of Iroh's arms. Iroh's heart broke as he reluctantly allowed Zuko to be taken from him by the young officer before he exited the carriage.

The palace complex's exterior design from what Iroh could see was a fortress in and of itself. The entrance gate was about 50 meters from the palace door and a small moat circled the palace complex with a wide bridge running across it halfway between the two structures, allowing for a small army room to defend the palace if need be. The most impressive structure was the palace itself. Rust-brown walls toward at alarming heights with smooth surfaces mimicking the three walls that protected the city were adorned with large gold and green earth kingdom symbols that would make any enemy soldier cringe at the notion of scaling the giant structure. Iroh guessed there were about five floors above ground and, if rumors were to be believed, three floors below ground. Two structures stood like pillars on either side of the three small main entrance doors.

"Sir, where do you want me to take our 'guests'?"

A small smirk came across Long Feng's face. "Take Fire Nation Prince Zuko to the Jade Suite. Have the healer inspect him while I talk to our friend General Iroh in my office."

Iroh's years of reading people as a General allowed him to see the stoic Dai Li officer was uncomfortable. "The Jade Suite?"

"Are you questioning me?" Long Feng asked dangerously.

The officer lowered his gaze. "No Sir, simply confirming your orders." The officer bowed, adjusted his grip on the prince and left. Iroh watched as the small form of his nephew disappeared into the shadow of the palace, his old eyes memorizing every detail in case it was the last time Iroh saw his nephew. "Follow me, General Iroh. We have much to discuss."

Iroh followed the cultural advisor through the maze of dark green walls with trepidation to large office richly decorated in Earth Kingdom art from modern times to the start of Ba Sing Se. Two large shelves flanked the elegantly carved wooden desk and plush green chairs at the center of the room. A Dai Li officer with a tray of tea and small delicacies was waiting for them.

"Please sit," Long Feng asked politely as he sat down with a slight gesture to the identical chair at his desk, his tone suggested his words were more of a command than a request.

"What exactly do you wish to discuss?" Iroh asked as he sat in the indicated chair and took the cup offered to him, cringing at the taste of the bitter and cold drink the Dai Li was attempting to pass off as tea. He put it down on the saucer.

Long Feng took several sips of his own tea before placing the delicate cup down in front of him. "There is no war in Ba Sing Se."

Iroh was silent for several moments, slightly confused. "And I assure you, neither my nephew nor I wish to make a war."

Long Feng raised an eyebrow. "What I mean is there is no war here because we do not speak of war." Cold eyes bore into Iroh's dark gaze. "With the walls protecting this city and my Dai Li as our protection there is no need for our people or our king to experience the worry of war." Long Feng raised his delicate cup to his lips once more and sipped before continuing. "My great grandfather was the cultural leader before me.

Long Feng placed the cup back on its saucer. "He studied Ba Sing Se's history and changes extensively and what he discovered was that most often the culture of Ba Sing Se changed as a result of war. The Ba Sing Se in the beginning was a very peaceful and open town which traded and cooperated with all nations. However, the people and the city changed drastically when Ba Sing Se as attacked by the Northern Water Tribe. The first of our great walls went up, rituals grew more elaborate and Ba Sing Se no longer traded with other nations. Instead, our people learned to be self- sufficient. Every war since has further isolated and changed the people into more exclusive and suspicious people. When news of war reached my great grandfather he knew it would mean a change in life as he knew it and the possible lynching of innocent people such as a blessed one like my great grandbearer escaping the Fire Nation. So he took control of the city to protect the people and its culture.

"Besides an increase in the population, Ba Sing Se has not changed in the last hundred years. Can any other city in this world say the same?" Long Feng asked him before gesturing to the plate of pastries the Dai Li officer was holding. "Please have some grape-strawberry dumplings. They are a delight this time of year."

Iroh took one and took a bite, savoring the sugary jelly on his tongue before he said, "I will make sure my nephew and I make no comment to jeopardize your family's efforts."

"Oh, rest assured, I have no doubt, General, of that as it would place you and your precious nephew in danger."

"Then why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you and your nephew are going to help me reinforce this illusion."

Iroh froze. He had a bad feeling about what was going to come next.

Long Feng took a bite of his own pastry, dabbing at his mouth delicately with a napkin once he finished it. "The avatar is here and he wishes to destroy everything my family has worked for by bringing Ba Sing Se into war. What better way I can convince the King that there is no threat from the Fire Nation, that there is no war, if the King's bride is a Prince of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh's stomach dropped. His Zuko was once again a Pai Sho piece on the board. "Please, I know I have no place to ask you of this, but please don't decide my nephew's fate for him. At least not now, not when my nephew has just lost his child and needs time to recover."

Long Feng just raised an eyebrow and asked, "What child?"

* * *

The healer had pronounced that Zuko's fever had been broken by the time Long Feng and Iroh entered the beautiful Jade suite. He also stated Zuko was slightly malnourished and the scarring on his face was irreversible but his reproductive organs were fine. When Long Feng asked why no one would know at Zuko's age why he was a Blessed One, the healer had replied it was not unheard of for a female's cycle to be delayed or stopped by malnutrition as the body does not have energy to expel waste and blood under such stressful conditions.

Long Feng had thanked the healer, paid him generously and then ushered the healer and the Dai Li out of Zuko's large bedroom. However, two Dai Li officers remained at the entrance of the suite with instructions to 'protect' their 'guests'.

As he waited for Zuko to awaken, Iroh explored their new living quarters to ease his anxiety. The entrance hallway of the suite was equipped with a small lounge/ dining area and had six doors- four of which led to bedrooms, one led to a large, luxurious bathroom, and the last one led to a small storage closet. A large glass window in the bedroom next to Zuko's doubled as a door to the inner courtyard/garden. Iroh couldn't help but think Zuko should have probably been placed in this room, it was far more calming to one's spirit.

The soft calls of "Uncle" came around sunset.

"Zuko," Iroh replied, relief flooding him as he approached the small form placed on the right side of the large bed. "What do you need?" He checked his nephew's temperature with the back of his hand.

"Thirsty," came the grovelly voice.

Immediately, Iroh sent one of the guards to get something for Zuko to drink. When they returned with some cold water, Iroh helped his nephew sit up and drink slowly before his nephew said he had had enough and then helped him lay back down.

"Uncle, where are we?" Zuko asked as he gazed around the expensively decorated room.

"We're in the palace. Our neighbor must have told the Dai Li about your condition and they came to retrieve us."

Silence echoed for several minutes before Zuko interrupted it. "Where is the… the…"

"They've seen to its burial," Iroh replied, wincing at the slight lie.

"Oh..." Zuko's voice tailed off into silence.

Iroh smoothed back the few long strands of hair on Zuko's forehead. "Get some rest, Nephew," he advised as he moved to leave.

"I…" came the soft whisper from behind him, stopping Iroh from leaving the room, "I remember thinking that if I was leaving my life in the Fire Nation behind, I should stop denying urges that our culture deemed wrong and dishonorable. I was never going to be able to reclaim my honor anyway…" Iroh turned back to his nephew and met the golden gaze, slightly surprised that Zuko was revealing so much to him.

Zuko lowered his eyes and watched his pale hands wring and twist the green silk blanket nervously before calming and then continued, "The boy on the boat… the one who… he told me I was beautiful and strong. He was the only one besides you and Mom who made me feel like I mattered. Like I wasn't worthless." Zuko's whispered words started to break up and Iroh saw the slight shimmer at the corner of Zuko's unscarred right eye.

As much as he wished to, Iroh made no move to go and comfort him. Zuko needed to get this off his chest and Zuko wouldn't continue if Iroh acknowledged Zuko was about to do something as unmanly as cry even in his emotional state. Zuko took a deep breath and continued, slightly louder this time, "I kissed him and next thing I knew, we were below deck in one of the crew's cabins. I didn't know I could get… so I didn't have anything preventing me from… It was my first and only time."

The room fell silent until Iroh advanced to the bed and sat on the unoccupied corner. "Did he hurt you Zuko?"

"No. Jet didn't hurt me," Zuko reassured him. "At least not physically. It probably would have been easier if he had." Zuko sighed and continued, "He was very gentle… but, at the end, he told me he would make every fire bender in the world pay for what they had 'done to us,' especially to his 'Li.'" Zuko choked slightly before continuing. Iroh knew then that emotions Zuko would never confront in his normal state were pushing through- desperation, loneliness, worry, regret and fear. "He hates us Uncle. Do you know what it is like, Uncle, to find someone great and have that hope for a small moment that your life would be better only to realize this person hates the idea of you?" Iroh didn't reply as the pained golden eyes lifted to his and his heart broke for his nephew.

"I knew that if I allowed myself to be 'Li' and be with him that our entire relationship would be a lie. One day, he would find out I was everything he hated and we would break each other's hearts. So when he asked to join his Freedom Fighters I declined."

Iroh gently laid a comforting hand on Zuko's ankle. "Life is never simple, Nephew, and love is the most complicated part of it." He met Zuko's exhausted eyes as he said, "However, you did the right thing. Love can never flourish in deceit." He gave his tired nephew a small reassuring smile.

Feeling guilty for implying Zuko would one day experience the romantic love he craved when in reality Zuko may never know love at all with the Earth King, Iroh turned away as his smile dropped. But at least Zuko and his future children would be protected from his brother and niece and have all material needs met.

"Uncle?" the soft voice inquired.

"Get some more sleep, Prince Zuko," Iroh advised. "You need your rest. We'll talk in the morning." In the morning, Iroh would tell him and he could only hope Zuko forgave him for not fighting Long Feng and the Dai Li for Zuko's own choice of future.

TBC….

PlEaSe CoMmEnT!

* * *

Thank you everyone for your many reviews! I'm sorry for the wait. Connecting two points of the story smoothly is far harder than most things.

DragonTamer94: It's okay I'm random too… and I think I'm getting obsessed with Iroh's POV. Thanks for the comment!

Raven's WinterRaine: I'm trying to think of a way. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the comment!

ArrayePL: Does this chp. answer your question somewhat? Thanks for commenting!

Requiem of Solace: Thanks for the compliment you made my head swell.

Golden feathers Edward: Sorry it made you cry. Thanks for commenting!

Abby Panther: No Gaang yet… but they're somewhere in the future. Thanks for the comment!

gunsAndROSES2656: Thanks for the comment!

Kuzon234ray: Okay is kinda relative… but hopefully this chapter answered you. Thanks for the comment!

PhreshxxxBear: I think that's the general feeling. Thanks for the comment.

Soft Requiem: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Aychio: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Lurker: Thanks so much for choosing my story to review. I hope you do so again in the future. Thanks for the compliments!

Sam: Thanks for the compliments! Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Allen Sario: I agree. Thanks for the comment!

Crazylove4MCR: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Tamara: Thanks so much! I don't really consider myself the best but its always nice to hear so. Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Thedarkersister3: I will try to address that later. Zuko's abilities are mainly due to his perseverance. Thanks for the comment!

Eachpeach: thank you for the detailed internal dialogue.

Neon021: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Tuosto: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Angelbaby82: sorry it made you cry. And as for Jet… well he's not completely a bad guy but that's how he is in the series. Thanks for the comment.

Japanesehon1: glad you like it so far and thanks for the comment!

Saruke101: Here's somewhat of a prequel for you… thanks for the comment.

Things24: I'm flattered. Thanks for the 2 comments!

Monyazu9: I love Iroh. He's my favorite character besides Zuko and sorry to say… but Zuko is getting an arranged marriage type of thing right now. Thanks for the comment!

Infinitechange: I agree but it was necessary. Thanks for the comment!

Thistle L: Thanks for reminding me! Thanks for the comment!

Destiny Lot: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!

Sugarum: Sorry for the wait. :( Thanks for the comment!


	4. Chapter 4

NEW LIVES

Zuko clutched the blanket tighter around himself, shivering slightly as his body woke from his dreamless state. As he blinked at the darkness of the room, he thought it was strange that he was awake so early in the morning. Normally, the sun hitting his eyes in their small apartment would signal the start of his day just before his uncle began cooking breakfast before they headed to the shop. Yawning slightly, he pushed the blanket back to his waist and sat up on his unusually comfy mat and stretched his upper back as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Suddenly, he caught a glimmer of something in the room and gradually the image of a badger carving on the wall emerged. Curious, he ignited a small flame in his hand. Then other elements in the room revealed themselves to him- the jade-colored walls with gold sculptures, the silk on the large bed, the two sliding doors embellished with an image of a sexless royal couple in deep green. It was then that the memory of the previous day flooded into him as he extinguished the flame. Overwhelmed at the realization of where he was and why, Zuko stumbled out of the bed and fell in a tangled lump of blanket on the tiled floor.

Desperately, he twisted his body free of the sheet's grip and, ignoring the pain in his belly, ran to the doors, pushing them aside with a cry of "Uncle!"

A small window lit the lounge he stumbled into revealing the elegantly carved furniture and table as well as the closed doors. Unfamiliar with any of it, Zuko's panic increased as some paranoid part of his mind said he'd been abandoned by family again. "Uncle!"

His heart was thundering in his ears as his mind replayed the last time he'd woken in an unfamiliar structure just after the Agni Kai and being told by his uncle that his father had disowned him until he found the avatar. What if his uncle had been taken away from him or abandoned him?

A hazy memory of last night suddenly came into him mind. _'We'll talk in the morning,'_ his uncle had said. His uncle wouldn't abandon him willingly. What if the Dai Li found out Jet was telling the truth?

"Zuko?" came the gravelly reply. Relief flooded Zuko as he turned to see his uncle in an unfamiliar slightly wrinkled green robe with the insignia of Ba Sing Se across his chest, the deep green sash creating rolls of material on his uncle's round stomach.

The first thought that came to Zuko's mind was that his uncle looked stranger than usual. Then reality set in. This place, his uncle's outfit… "It wasn't a dream," he whispered sadly.

His uncle sighed. "Unfortunately it was not, Prince Zuko." His uncle's slippers barely created any noise on the light green patterned tiles of the room as he advanced on him, gentle hands leading him to a comfortable chair at the table. "Sit, Nephew. You probably should not be on your feet so early. I will ask the guards to bring some breakfast." Without waiting for a reply, Iroh had left him sitting stiffly at the table as he opened and walked out the largest door in the room.

Zuko listened to the muffled conversation as his mind tried to process what was happening, emotions swirling and battling each other inside of him. The fact that their lives had changed overnight meant the Dai Li knew what he was, that they knew of his shame and his failure as a 'Blessed One.' If he was still a Fire Nation citizen, he should have taken his own life to keep his honor. But he had no honor and he was listed as a traitor to the Fire Nation, so it would serve no purpose. Or maybe he was too much of a coward to do it. He was disgusted with himself.

He heard the door open again and guilt overwhelmed him. Uncle would be devastated if he took his life. He could never do that to him.

"Prince Zuko, how are you feeling?" came the concerned question as his Uncle took a seat across from him at the table.

"Fine, Uncle," he lied, his gaze on the wood grain.

"You could never lie to me, Nephew. I've known you since you were born." Uncle fidgeted slightly, indicating to Zuko that Iroh was preventing himself from reaching out to comfort him. "I know the past day's events have been overwhelming."

Zuko didn't respond, not willing to express his feelings anymore than he did last night. Even that had been a mistake. He should not have burdened his Uncle anymore than he already had.

After a few minutes passed, Iroh said, "There is another matter we must discuss Zuko…" His voice trailed off as expressionless servants entered the room carrying a small banquet on gold trays. Each traditional dish was laid out artfully and meticulously on the table. After each dish had been placed correctly, all four servants bowed. They spun on their heels and quietly retreated from the room. With such a display, Zuko couldn't help but feel something was off. Was this how Ba Sing Se treated all people like himself?

Iroh seated the cloth napkin on his own lap before reaching for Zuko's empty bowl and loading it with Jook and sliced fish. "Eat this nephew. It will help you rebuild your strength."

Zuko made no move to eat when Iroh set Zuko's bowl back on his plate before filling his own. Although his stomach was growling, Zuko didn't think he could digest anything. "Uncle, you said you needed to tell me something?"

Iroh's chopsticks froze over the seaweed. "Oh yes…" Iroh went silent, his expression indicating to Zuko that his uncle was thinking of the best way to broach a subject. "Did you know that seaweed is very good for the skin? You should have a few pieces with the…"

"Uncle, just tell me," Zuko interrupted.

Iroh sighed. "Very well." Iroh set his chopsticks down before meeting Zuko's gaze, his defeated and sympathetic expression much like the one he had when Zuko had woken after the Agni Kai and Iroh told his nephew he had been banished. "The Dai Li know who we are Zuko."

Whatever Zuko had expected Iroh to say, it was not that. "Then why are we not in a prison cell, Uncle?" he asked confused.

His uncle was silent for several moments as Iroh stared at him and a sinking feeling fell in Zuko's stomach.

"What do they want with me, Uncle?"

"Zuko, please eat something."

"What do they want with me, Uncle?" Zuko repeated, growing frustrated as his uncle avoided the question.

Iroh sighed. "There is a reason why only nobles or those with special passes are allowed to move in certain sections of the city and the Dai Li's control grows tighter towards the center of the city. For the past hundred years, the leaders of the Dai Li have denied the existence of the Fire Nation's invasion of the three other nations."

Anxiety began easing from Zuko's body. "So that is why we are not in prison?"

Uncle took of the cooling tea in his cup before answering him. "Yes… in part."

Dread crept back into Zuko's stomach like a bad case of food poisoning. "There's more."

"Long Feng, the leader of the Dai Li, plans to use you to reinforce the illusion." His uncle's gaze locked with his before saying his next sentence, "Nephew, he has betrothed you to the Earth King."

Before he even realized he had done it, Zuko had jumped out of his seat and shouted, "WHAT!" The chair had fallen backwards with a loud slap on the dark-brown floor. "I'M NOT MARRYING THE EARTH KING!"

Iroh soon gently stood from his own seat and closed the space between them before laying a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder which Zuko shrugged off, anger and betrayal morphing his mother's features into an eerie resemblance of Iroh's brother. "Prince Zuko, think rationally about this. You will no longer have to hide who you are. Here, you will be able to be called by your real name. Your husband…"

"I can't believe you would agree to this Uncle!" Zuko ignored the pain in his body and crossed the room as fast as his weary body would allow him to, muscles tensing in preparation to fight the guards out of the room if necessary. He needed air.

As large as he was, Iroh moved very quickly. He was between his nephew and the large door faster than a fire-bending master could summon a basic flame. "Just where do you think you are going, Prince Zuko?" he asked, his voice taking on the stern tone Iroh only used when Zuko was going to do something incredibly stupid. "Even if you were able to escape the palace, you would have to leave the city and then what? All of the other major Earth Kingdom cities and a majority of the smaller villages are under Fire Nation control with the number of villages increasing each day. If the Fire Nation soldiers caught you, you would be killed painlessly outright if best, raped and tortured to death at worst."

Iroh's hands came up to grab Zuko's forearms in a death grip. "But here, Nephew, you can have a good life. You can live without fear of having to worry when you will next be able to eat or if you can find a supply of fresh water. All your needs will be met. You can build real relationships with future friends and your husband. And, even if you do not fall in love with your husband, you can have children here that will love you." Iroh shook him when Zuko tried to break the grip. "Do you understand, Prince Zuko? You can have a life here! And life is always better than death. I will not lose you to this war as well!"

Zuko was silent for several moments as he stared at Iroh, anger slowly leaving him at the desperation on Iroh's face. He knew Iroh was right but it did not erase the feeling of betrayal instantly. Before he could open his mouth, the door opened and a middle aged man that looked vaguely familiar fill the entrance way. Iroh loosened his grip, keeping only one hand loosely on Zuko's wrist after he turned to face the newcomer.

"Ah, I see you have made a quick recovery Prince Zuko," the middle aged man said, a kind smile on his face that looked out of place. There was a certain air to this man that reeked of extreme arrogance that only came from a person polluted by power. "My name is Long Feng and I am the cultural advisor to the Earth King."

Zuko said nothing, refusing to give the man who wanted to use him as a puppet the satisfaction.

The smile tightened on Long Feng's face. "I trust General Iroh has informed you of your happy betrothal?"

"Yes," Zuko answered curtly causing Long Feng's smile to vanish and be replaced by a cold, calculating look.

"I see you will need to be taught some manners before you have the honor of meeting your husband," Long Feng said coldly.

Iroh's hands tightened on his nephew's wrist before the round man subtly shifted Zuko backwards, just a few millimeters away so he was out of Long Feng's reach if need be. "Please forgive my Nephew. His hormones are still out of balance."

Zuko inwardly cursed himself and his uncle's openness as he felt his anger drain into embarrassment.

"Hormones or not, Ba Sing Se's nobility follow a code of conduct. I will tell the etiquette instructor to start from the basics. Now, may I come in? We have much to discuss."

"Of course," Iroh politely replied as he gently nudged the reluctant Zuko and himself backwards until Long Feng was able to enter. The large door closed with a solid thud against its frame and Zuko could not help but associate the sound with the thud of bars locking a cell.

Long Feng made himself comfortable and seated himself at an empty chair at the table and poured himself a cup of the warm tea. "Ah, Jasmine tea." The calculating gaze shifted to Zuko's standing form, making him uncomfortable as the government official dissected him with his eyes. "Have eaten yet, Prince Zuko?"

When Zuko said nothing, his uncle answered for him, "No, he has not."

"In that case, Prince Zuko come sit down and eat. It will allow me to evaluate your table manners while we have our discussion and you are far too thin."

Zuko allowed his uncle to gently nudge him back to his chair before his uncle reclaimed his own. At first, Zuko planned to defiantly pick at the food but when the smell hit Zuko once again, his stomach betrayed him with a soft growl. Inwardly cursing himself, Zuko caved into his hunger and ate. Zuko felt the weight of the middle-aged man's eyes on him as he slowly ate the warm bowl of rice porridge, the cinnamon sugar flavoring the rice that he had not enjoyed in years comforting him as he was scrutinized.

"At least your table manners befit those of a noble," Long Feng commented as he poured himself another cup of tea from his seat next to Iroh. "It is a start."

Iroh obviously sensed that Zuko was itching to throw a tea cup at Long Feng's head because he quickly diverted Long Feng's attention. "I assume you have come here to inform us of Ba Sing Se's code of conduct?" Iroh asked.

"Of course," Long Feng replied, "I am also here to ensure you are enjoying the accommodations." The leader of the Dai Li took a sip of his tea and Zuko was struck by the irony of how much the two older men resembled friends enjoying tea while swapping stories instead of the darker reality.

"The rooms are very comfortable, thank you," Iroh answered as he poured himself another cup of tea. From the steam, Zuko knew his uncle had used his fire-bending to reheat his tea. "But may I ask if I can retrieve our belongings from our apartment?"

"Your things will be collected and delivered by tonight," Long Feng promised. "Now, I believe we should discuss…" Zuko tuned a majority of Long Feng's 'code of conduct' out since it was mostly common sense, choosing instead to focus on his food. He picked up a piece of seaweed from the pile with his chopsticks and dunked some in his jook and savored the tart taste of the seaweed mixed with the sweet taste of the flavored jook until he heard Long Feng say, "… of course, if these guidelines are not followed, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Zuko repeated.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. Although as a Blessed One you are protected by Ba Sing Se law and as such you will not be removed from the palace, you will still face consequences if you do not comply with my instructions. Depending on the offense, the consequences can range from you being locked in your room by my men to your Uncle being in my 'care' for an extended amount of time."

Zuko turned to his uncle, only to discover his blank expression. He knew about this! "But you said I was protected by law!" Zuko protested, sick at the thought of what this man would do to his uncle because of him.

"Correct. _You_ are protected by law. General Iroh, however, is not," Long Feng stated in a trivial manner as though he were remarking on the weather. The despicable man took another sip of his tea. "Of course, if you follow my rules, you should not have to worry about such an event, correct?"

A knock came at the door.

"Ah, that would be the tailor," Long Feng informed them as he rose from his chair. "I will leave you to be measured while I go find the young prince's etiquette instructor Joo Dee. She will begin your lessons after the noon meal."

* * *

Zuko had never liked tailors. Since he was a child, all of them had poked, pulled, and stuck him as they draped bolts of reds and oranges around him to see which shade complemented his skin tone the best. This was no different, only the fabric's colors had shifted to greens and shades of gold. After what seemed like an eternity, the tailor had finally declared that a soft golden color should be used for his wedding robes and his every day clothes should be the darkest greens to bring out the fairness of his (undamaged) skin and the gold of his eyes. Thankfully, the visit from the tailor also meant he was brought a simple, untailored outfit that he would wear that day instead of the wrinkled night-robe.

As soon as the tailor left, it was time for the noon meal. Not really knowing what to say to his uncle, he ate his meal in silence. As soon as he laid down his utensils, the instructor was at the door. Joo Dee turned out to be a woman in her thirties with a smile that was perpetually stuck on her face. The first half an hour was spent with her telling him what an honor it was to teach the future husband of the Earth King and telling him how exotic his looks were.

When he could take no more, Uncle stepped in and she finally began his lessons. Or perhaps he should say lesson since the next two hours were on the etiquette of a Ba Sing Se tea party- how one was to sit, what tone one was to use, when to use what utensils, where to place the tea cup, how to hold the tea cup, how to thank the host, etc. While his uncle, of course, had thoroughly enjoyed the lesson, Zuko wanted to ban tea from his presence forever. He was physically and mentally exhausted.

Knowing Zuko would not be able to take much more, Iroh had suggested that he get some fresh air and directed him to the small inner courtyard after thanking the instructor.

Zuko finally breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the courtyard. It was small for a royal courtyard, about fifty square meters but beautiful. A stone walkway lined with varying types of trees illustrating the path from Zuko's suite to a small pond in the exact shape of the pond back ho… at the Fire Nation palace. Zuko pushed such thoughts out of his mind. He didn't need to make himself feel worse then he already did. Picking a sunny spot by the pond, he laid down on the soft grass, folded his hands behind his head and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his skin while drifting off to sleep.

"Rrrrawhhh."

A rumbling sound by his ear jerked him out of his nap. Thinking maybe he was hearing things, he tried to return back to sleep only to have the sun blocked before something nuzzled him. "Rrrrawhhh." Snapping his eyes open, Zuko found a large, unknown animal in front of his face. He stayed perfectly still as the animal sniffed him, hoping it would soon become bored and move on.

"Bosco!" The animal pulled away from him and turned its attention towards the call. As silently as he could, Zuko moved away from it. "Bosco, where are you!"

"Rrrrawhhh."

Zuko slowly sat up and attempted to stand only to have the animal's attention return to him. "Rrrrrrawwwhhh." Zuko was quickly and roughly pinned on the ground. An involuntary whimper escaped Zuko as he felt a large paw press down on his sore stomach before the animal moved it and returned to nuzzling him as if to apologize.

"Bosco?" came an urgent voice. "Oh, I see you've found a friend."

"Rrr."

"Can you get this animal off of me, please?" Zuko asked, his attention focused on the animal who had decided that Zuko made a nice pillow and was laying its large head on him.

"Bosco, off!" came the command. A moment later, the creature left him and Zuko once again rose to his feet. Turning to see who the animal belonged to, Zuko found himself looking at a plain man in his late twenties dressed in fine clothing and adoringly petting the strange animal. "I'm sorry about that. When Bosco really likes someone he tends to treat them like a cub and forgets his si…." The man's voice trailed off as his eyes met Zuko's. The man adjusted the glasses on his narrow nose before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Zuko answered shortly, realizing the man was staring at his scar. He brushed a few strands of grass from his clothes.

"You are not one of the servants and I have not seen you at court before," the man said, his muscles tensing slightly, "So, who are you and what are you doing in my private garden? I suggest you tell me soon before I call the Dai Li."

Zuko was surprised. Then why was there a glass door to this place? "I did not realize that this garden was private. There is a door in my suite that leads to this courtyard."

"The only other suite that has access to this courtyard is the Jade Suite," the man replied, his gaze narrowed in suspicion. "None one stays there but an Earth King's spouse and the spouse's immediate family."

"Well, according to Long Feng, I am to be the Earth King's spouse," Zuko said bitterly.

The man's face looked confused for several minutes before it softened. "You do not want to be the Earth King's spouse?"

"No, I don't," Zuko replied without thinking, then cursed himself for telling some random courtier such personal sentiment. The man would probably have his words circulating throughout the palace by the end of the day. Then again, something about the man's scholarly appearance gave Zuko the impression that he was the type that was more inclined to spend his time in the library researching than gossiping.

"May I ask why?" the man asked, surprising Zuko.

Zuko sighed and told him honestly, "Because I don't know the guy. Maybe I'll change my mind after I meet him." Zuko also did not want to be trapped in a loveless marriage like his parents. He'd already seen the damage such an arranged marriage could do, but he wasn't about to tell his life story to some stranger.

The man smiled. "Maybe," he agreed. "I'm sorry once again about Bosco's enthusiam."

"That's alright. I like animals," Zuko replied as Bosco came to him and Zuko's courage returned as he slowly pet him.

"Really?" the man said with a delighted smile. "Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Kuei." The man bowed.

The man's smile was infectious and Zuko soon found himself smiling slightly at Kuei. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." His uncle was right, it was nice to call himself by his real name again. Then Zuko realized the sun had begun to set. Petting the strange animal one last time, he said. "It was nice chatting with you, Kuei, but I should get back to my uncle."

"Very well," Kuei sighed obviously slightly disappointed, "Good night, Prince Zuko."

"Good night, Kuei," Zuko replied politely before he walked the path back to his room.

* * *

The world was spinning and blurring into shapes of light and shadow. Stumbling through the darkness, Jet tried to get his bearings as some uniformed a****** pushed him through a dirt street until they reached a rundown building. "Your apartment is on the third floor, room 307," the uniformed officer grunted at him before leaving him to stumble up the stairs alone.

Somewhere nearby there was the sound of a large animal baying.

Jet stumbled again on a step, so he wisely sat down and waited for his eyesight to focus. Jet didn't remember drinking nor did he remember where exactly he was. Images were swirling together in his mind. A man and a woman locked in an embrace… the woman was screaming and he was running… there was a boy… no girl in armor pulling him by his sleeve away from a fire… there were faces of other children all in similar armor… there was a beautiful teenaged boy with a large scar beneath him… there was a kid with an arrow on his head and two siblings… he didn't know their names. Maybe he would in the morning.

Jet picked himself up again and began his seemingly endless trek to his apartment.

TBC

PlEaSe PLEASE please CoMmEnt

* * *

Thank you to everyone for your reviews!

Thedarkersister3: Yeah, some avatar foreshadowing. Hope you liked this chapter as well and thanks for the review!

Kuzon234ray: Thanks for the review and here's your answer. So what do you think?

Nehan_Shinzui34: at least you reviewed this chapter. As for your question, there was implied sex in chapter 3. Sex will not happen for quite awhile.

Golden_Feathers_Edward: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

New_moongirl: hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions.

Crazylove4mcr: Glad you loved it and thanks for the review!

Oralyou: Glad to have made your day!

Sam: Thank you for the compliments. Hopefully this chapter was well explained as well and not OOC.

Raven's Winter Raine: I can't wait to see where I take this story either… I have some points of plot mapped out and others not so much.

ThistleL: Hope this answered some of your questions. As for Smellerbee, I think in the series she did have somewhat of a crush on Jet but she more so attached to him as like an older brother.

Japanesehon1: Glad you love my story and thanks for the review!

Hell_changer: Smellerbee is there to foreshadow. Thanks for the review!

Requiem of solace: Hopefully this chapter met some of your expectations.

Hiruko the Baku: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Infinitechange: Yep, I agree. Thanks for the review.

Soft Requiem: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

ArrayePL: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Tuosto:Thanks for the compliments and the review!

Harlequin Jade: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Tamara: Wish I could tell you but I don't want to spoil it. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

Draculalucard: Thanks for the compliment and review!

Allen Sario: Well this explains where Jet is.

Lisacreature: Okay no spoilers! Thanks for the review.

Neon021: Hope you're happy with this chapter too!

SpiritMusician: Thanks. I'm trying and yes the Gaang will find out, I'm just not going to say how right now.

Eachpeach: In my mind, octopus skunk is terrestrial with eight legs and sprays stinky ink. Hehe. As for Jet, does this chp answer your question.

Zukofan: Hope this chp answered your question. Thanks for the review!

Chirikyubi: Here's Jet!

HiDiNgFrOmYoU: Hope this chp answered your question. Thanks for the review!

Moonyazu9: Yeah, I wanted Zuko's first time to be gentle. Glad you liked it!

Jen:Thanks for the compliment but I cant answer all your questions. Hope your satisfied with this update!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCOVERING NEW ASPECTS OF ONESELF

Long Feng smiled as the sweet taste of strawberry and fresh-baked dough melted on his tongue and mixed with the strong taste of his morning tea as he read over the newest reports. There was the usual report of murmurs of the war in the middle ring and the number of refugees that had poured into the city in the last week. There were few reports among the scattered scrolls that demanded attention. The Avatar was still distracted from meeting King Kuei by his search for his bison, which had recently come into Dai Li possession. If Avatar Aang became too much of a problem, he would use the Avatar's love for the disgusting animal against him.

The boy who had attacked Prince Zuko had been released late last night following extensive memory alteration. Long Feng himself had personally ensured the boy would be lucky if he so much as remembered his own name and, in case of any recovery, the young man had been relocated to an area between the middle and inner rings completely under Dai Li control where he would work for a nobleman. Any sign of the boy behaving strangely and he would be evicted from the city, Fire Nation at the walls or not.

As for the Prince and his Uncle, it appeared as if the two would not be a problem. Their appearance in Ba Sing Se at a time when the truth of war with the Fire Nation threatened to spill into the court was truly a gift from the spirits. With two Fire Nation royals, one of whom was a Blessed One, under the roof of the palace, no one would take such 'rumors' seriously. Clearly, his ancestors were pleased with the work he was doing in Ba Sing Se as everything was going his way.

As he raised the delicate cup of tea to his lips and signed the last report, the roar of the king's bear at the entrance of his office door startled him into spitting some of the delicious liquid across the important scroll. Heart pounding slightly in his ears, Long Feng lowered his cup as dignified as he could after such a disgusting act to its saucer before rising to greet the Earth King. "Greetings, Your Highness, forgive me for my display. I was unprepared for your visit."

The Earth King ignored his formality as he petted his bear's large head. "Long Feng, you should have been expecting me."

"I… I do not understand, Your Majesty, did we have an appointment?" Long Feng asked, slightly confused for several moments before suspicion that some rumor had reached the king. Now he had to discover which one fast while continuing to act confused.

"We did not, but since when does a King need an appointment to see his advisor?" King Kuei asked as he approached the large chair at Long Feng's desk and reclined into the plush green padding.

Long Feng's heart rate increased. "Of course an appointment is unnecessary, but why else would I be expecting you, Your Highness?" The bear roared at him, making Long Feng feel slightly uneasy though he retained his mask of confusion.

"Are you sure there is nothing I should know about, Advisor Long Feng?" Kuei pressed, his tone and expression obviously telling Long Feng he was expecting a specific answer. For the first time in Long Feng's entire career the King's presence was imposing.

"Your Highness, there are so many trivial matters that I attend to on a daily basis, perhaps you can give me a hint?" Long Feng suggested, his voice cracking slightly.

"You consider my engagement a 'trivial task'?" Kuei asked, sounding confused, angry and suspicious.

"Your…" It was then that Long Feng had realized Kuei had found out about Prince Zuko's presence before being properly informed. Dear spirits, the King was in full right to dismiss Long Feng for withholding important information. "Forgive me, Your Highness, I did not seek to inform you of the candidate for your spouse until he had recovered from his illness and had proven able to bear the future king of Ba Sing Se."

"Illness?" Kuei asked, the anger and suspicion vanishing completely.

"Yes, Your Grace," Long Feng replied as he resumed his place in his own chair. Putting on his most sympathetic face, he offered the Earth King a cup of tea as he spun the half-truth in his head. The Earth King refused as he shifted his weight in the large chair. Once the Earth King and his bear were settled, Long Feng began his tale.

"You fiancé, Prince Zuko, was born in the Fire Nation and the Fire Nation's culture, as you know, is different in their treatment of the Blessed Ones. The royal family considers their presence a dishonor and a curse. Blessed Ones born to the royal family are known to commit suicide. Those that do not are exiled or imprisoned." Long Feng observed the empathetic expressions play on the Earth King's face before continuing. "According to my information, Prince Zuko's father upon discovering blood on the Prince's sheets and thighs offered him a blade. When Prince Zuko refused the offer, he was dragged before the court and burned for bringing dishonor on his house. He was then imprisoned simply for having his amazing gift."

Kuei's face was a web of emotion and Long Feng delighted in how easily he was able to distract the king from his error and reinforce trust. Then worry surpassed all other emotion on Kuei's face, "You said my fiancé was ill?"

"Yes, my King. Prince Zuko's uncle, Prince Iroh, could not bear his beloved nephew to live the rest of his life in a dungeon and assisted in his escape soon after his imprisonment. Unfortunately, although the pair were able to make their way by boat to the Earth Kingdom, their life here was initially very hard and Prince Iroh found himself struggling to provide food to himself and his nephew. This struggle was further exaggerated as Prince Zuko had a hard time adjusting to the food of a peasant and was not obtaining the nutrition his body needed. It was this malnutrition which has stopped his bleeding."

"Now that I think about it, his skin had an unnatural paleness to it and his cheeks were hallow," Kuei commented sadly.

The statement shook Long Feng to the core. "You have seen Prince Zuko, Your Majesty?"

Kuei smiled slightly, eyes lifting away from Long Feng to an image within his mind as his smile deepened. "I have. He is beautiful even with that awful scar and hair." Bosco gave a slight nudge of his head against the King's leg in encouragement. "I had assumed the facial scarring to be an accident. But now that I know differently, I know he will be a strong companion and ruler to survive so much." Bosco yawned, the baring of the bear's teeth making Long Feng somewhat uncomfortable. Long Feng shrugged the feeling off and raised the cooled liquid to his lips. "But what I will value most is his honesty. It is so rare to find someone who communicates their feelings without the double-talk of the court."

Long Feng nearly choked on his tea. "His honesty? You have talked with the young man then?"

The Earth King's lips curved into a fond smile. "Yes. He had been sunbathing in the private courtyard. Bosco liked him as well."

Long Feng would have to ensure one of the Dai Li was with the brat from now on. He had to know what was being said between the two at this critical stage.

"I consent to the engagement," the Earth King said with a wide smile, just as a servant girl walked in to retrieve Long Feng's empty dishes.

"Your Highness," she acknowledged with a bowed figure before retrieving the empty teapot on the dark wooden desk.

The Earth King waved her off, unconcerned with her presence. "When will we be able to officially announce the news to my court?" he asked as the servant girl retreated.

"As soon as the Prince demonstrates he is recovering from his malnutrition, My King," Long Feng replied with a tight smile. He knew with the way servants gossip, the news of the Earth King's engagement would be unofficially throughout the court by that night.

The Earth King nodded. "On that day, we shall have a special dinner to celebrate the engagement." The King paused, as a thought obviously occurred to him. "Perhaps we should actually have a festival so that all of Ba Sing Se may join in toasting to the future heirs of our great kingdom?"

Long Feng was startled by this unexpected announcement. The Earth King had never before concerned himself with those outside of court and had never even felt the need to venture outside the palace. "Do…do you think that wise, Your Majesty? After all, the people of Ba Sing Se have not had such a festival since the days of King Gui."

The Earth King's gaze narrowed. "Is there a problem, Long Feng?" The bear raised its head and stared at Long Feng threateningly.

"No, Your Majesty," Long Feng quickly replied, "A festival of that scale you suggest is just slightly unorthodox and will take weeks to plan and prepare as our custom dictates…"

"Then why not begin now?" the Earth King asked, fingers petting Bosco's soft brown ear. Long Feng had no choice but to agree.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A far-off thumping noise invaded the throbbing brain of the individual passed out on the rough brown sheets of an old hay-stuffed futon. The boy moaned softly in discomfort and buried his disheveled head in his arms, praying whatever the sound was would stop soon.

THUMPTHUMPTHUMP

The sound grew louder and more anxious. The figure on the futon attempted to ignore the ruckus once again, only to find it would not cease when it repeated with a muffled voice following soon after. Reluctant brown eyes snapped open only to begin to blink slowly in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Daylight was streaming in through cracks in ancient wooden shutters that were on their last legs. The strips of light created by the shutters illuminated the aged wood of the dirt-covered floor. A small, round and warped mirror hung above a leaking sink. The only other moveable object in the room besides the mirror and futon was the pristine wooden dresser in the corner which was out of place in the sea of decrepit furniture.

Suddenly, a clicking sound alerted the figure of another's entrance. An older woman dressed in a simple green robe was soon standing by his head, wrinkled and gnawed hands on bony hips as deep green eyes glared angrily down at him. "BOY! It's the first of the month and I havena seen a copper! If you wanna to continue to live in this apartment, you're gonna have ta pay up!"

For several moments Jet just stared up at her winkled face in confusion. "Huh?"

"Ya been drinkin' again, Boy? And why aren't you at work earning the rent? That noble boss o' yours aint gonna be happy. If you get fired because of your drunken ways, I'll have no problem throwin' you out!"

Jet kept blinking his eyes as though the act would cause the woman to disappear and the throbbing in the back of his head to subside.

It didn't work.

"Well? Are you getting dressed or what?"

"Uh…"

The old woman walked to the dresser and pulled out some neatly pressed dark green uniform and threw the stiff material at him. He easily caught it. "Lord Mori is probably waiting for you to run his errands. I suggest ya hurry up."

The old woman then turned on her heel and left him to the silence of the room.

* * *

Zuko obediently followed the irritating Joo Dee down the hallway, concentrating on not tripping over the delicately decorated soft green kimono's long length in the unfamiliar wedged wooden sandals. Though the shoes were cushioned on the bottom and at the toes, the new type of pinching between his toes was highly uncomfortable and he found himself stumbling several times. On top of that, Zuko kept feeling like someone in the shadows was watching him. At least Uncle's presence at his side was strangely comforting although the old man was constantly leaning over and asking if he was alright. After reassuring Iroh for the third time in ten minutes that he was fine, Zuko asked, "Are we almost there?"

Joo Dee never lost that annoying smile, "Yes, Prince Zuko, we are almost at the destination for today's lesson. Though, I now know we have to work on walking and talking with the grace expected of the Earth Kingdom's Queen. One must always be polite even in impolite company."

Zuko heard the underlying insult in that statement and truly wanted in that moment to wrap his hands around her slender throat. Like the woman would truly do better than him walking half a mile in such shoes with an outfit like the one she'd forced him to wear for the first time.

"Ah, here we are," Joo Dee announced as she came to a halt at a light-colored wooden door and knocked. For several moments there was silence and then a soft bubble of laughter drifted past the timber barrier before an elderly manservant granted them entrance.

The trio was led to an open reception area where a beautiful being with long black hair and peanut-butter skin awaited them, flanked by two male children with plainer features as the figure held some type of bundle in their arms. At first the being was busy scolding one of the children before they noticed the new presence. When they had at last realized they were not alone, the being stood and bowed slightly to them. "Welcome," came the surprisingly male voice from the pretty creature. "Please make yourself at home."

When the visiting party sat down, so did the host and it was then that the semi-flat chest, bump of the person's throat was evident, and slightly round stomach was better noted. Zuko was startled to note what this implied. This was another Blessed One and the blanket held a baby. Zuko found himself instantly uncomfortable.

Joo Dee did not seem to notice Zuko had tensed. She simply smiled and poured herself a cup of tea from the selection on the side table at the host's offer. "Prince Zuko, Lord Fei Long is a distant relative of our great Earth King. He has offered at Long Feng's request to teach you some basics of child care so that you will be well prepared in the art by the time your first child comes. In any case, the future of our Kingdom will depend on your ability to care for your child, My Prince."

Zuko wanted to retreat into a hole and die right then. He hadn't experienced the full shame of what he was and what his future role was until then, when he was confronted with someone who represented his future. He relaxed only slightly when Uncle laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Fei Long seemed to note Zuko's uneasiness and suggested, "Perhaps we should have this lesson another time?"

Joo Dee's smile miraculously vanished. "No." The tone Joo Dee had taken then was odd. "That will put Prince Zuko's training schedule behind."

Fei Long gave Zuko an apologetic glance as the eldest of the children noticed the guests and placed his land over his right eye in question of the mark on Zuko's left eye. "Very well," he agreed. "Prince Zuko, perhaps you should come sit by me. It will make this lesson slightly easier."

Zuko initially made no move to comply.

"Mama, why his face like that?" the eldest child asked, distracting everyone momentarily as the five-year-old boy continued to mirror the mark. Even Joo Dee froze at the innocent question.

"Jonu, that is very, very rude," Fei Long scolded. "Apologize."

"Sorry Mama," the boy said. "But why is his face like that?"

"It is alright," Zuko replied, surprising even himself at his response. "Jonu just does not understand my injury. I know he does not mean any harm."

"Injury, Prince Zook?" the boy repeated as he dared to jump of the couch where his birth parent was sitting and walking to where Zuko sat. "What you mean?"

Zuko was unsure how to answer the question in a way the child would understand. "Have you ever fallen down while playing and had a mark show on you later?"

"Yes," the little boy replied as he placed one tiny hand on Zuko's knee. "I fell down once and made a real bad mark on my chin. Did you fall down, Prince Zook?"

Zuko figured he should simplify what happened. "No. But you could say someone pushed me down and that's why my face has a mark."

"But that's so mean!" the little boy said before climbing into Zuko's lap unexpectedly and placing a hesitant hand on the scar tissue. Big green eyes gazed into his with sadness. "Does it hurt?"

Zuko was taken back by the child's boldness, "Not anymore." Zuko could see Uncle's teary smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Good," the boy said before kissing the corner of Zuko's eye. "Now it will be all better!" the boy said with a smile.

The room was completely silent as everyone waited to see Zuko's reaction. "Uh…" he blinked rapidly. "Yeah. All better."

The boy soon became bored with the company and wandered off, his other sibling following him.

For several moments no one spoke until Joo Dee commented, "You appear to be a natural at dealing with young children, My Prince."

Zuko gave her a look of utter disbelief. He could hear his Uncle choking slightly on his laughter. There was something so wrong about this entire situation. He could not wait to retreat to the courtyard after this was over and forget all about it.

* * *

[One Week Later]

Sokka perused the wares of the merchant with hungry eyes for the new, shiny weapons. He was fingering one elaborately designed sword when a whisper caught his attention.

"…engaged to a Prince of the Fire Nation!"

The sword dropped with a clank on his toe. "Yoooccch!"

"Hey! You break it, you bought it, Pony-tail!"

TBC

PLEASE please PLEASE please PlEaSe REVIEW!

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had so much work to do.

Thank you so much for the Reviews:

Aychio- Yes, Kuei is the Earth King. :)

Requiemofsolace: Sorry this chapter was shorter but I wanted to get it published ASAP.

Newmoongirl: glad you killed it

Japanesehon1: Sorry you had to wait so long.

Loveslavender:We all wanna glomp Zuko.

Raven'sWinterRaine: And he's still in the dark.

Inoko:Glad you like my style.

NeverSilenced: Sorry I cant answer your questions.

xXStrawberryxCyanideXx: That would be interesting.

HiDiNgFrOmYoU:It will be revealed in time…

Thedarkersister3:Sorry you have to wait to see Zuko's reaction.

Vynessia:Sorry it distracted but I do not want to give FF a reason to remove this.

Saruke101:Yep.

Crazylove4MCR:glad you liked it

Eachpeach:Nickelodeon states Kuei is average looking.

Emaleya:I'm trying to keep Zuko in character as much as possible.

Lisacreature:I update when I can.

GoldenfeathersEdward:I'm starting to think about leaning that way.

Jen:Yep Bosco + Zuko= Cuteness

HellChanger: some gaang involvement here.

ArrayePL: sorry for the wait.

Infinitechange: I agree.

Reikochan:Sorry, I don't use Betas.

Tamara: Actually… Zuko could go back just not with Azula.

HellzCrusader:Glad you like it.

GrilledCheeseOreos:Glad you like it.

Artemiswood15:sorry for the wait

Twig'em: Yes, Kuei is the Earth King.

Things24: Yeah. I think this is the only pairing of its kind.

ARoseInTime: Thanks for the compliment. Sorry for the wait.

Sarasprinkles: Thank you. I tried.

RoxasIsReal13:Thank you. You made me blush.

P.A.W.07:I'm trying.

[blank]Cute and tragic? Strange combo

RequiemofTwilight:Stay tuned to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

EVERYONE PLAYS THEIR OWN PART

Toph sighed, hands folded behind her head in a makeshift cushion as she lay on her cushioned mat on the wooden floor of their 'cozy' house. With Aang's search for the Appa, Katara's constant concern for Aang's mental health and mothering of all of them, and Sokka's fascination with Earth Kingdom culture and shiny things in general, it seemed to Toph that the gang was almost purposely being distracted from their mission to inform the Earth King of the war's existence and to plan the attack of the Fire Nation during the eclipse.

Suddenly, Toph felt a vibration of the floor which was growing in intensity as the person approached. Somewhat awkward, frantic steps. There was only one person who would run like that to their house- Sokka.

The panels of the entry doors slid open with a crashing sound as Toph sat up. Probably just excited to show them the latest shiny think he'd bought. "KATARA!" came an unusually panicked screech.

"What'd ya do?" Toph asked as Katara's light steps glided toward her and Sokka.

"How much trouble are you in now, Sokka?" Katara asked, her voice holding tones of frustration and hints of the emotional drain the past weeks had taken on her.

"Why are you assuming that I did something?" Sokka asked, the vibrations indication he was frantically waving his arms in some round. "I didn't do anything! I was at this stall and I saw this really awesome sword. Its handle was decorated with swirls of green that reminded me of the…"

Katara smacked herself in the forehead behind Toph. "Not another sword. Really Sokka…"

"No, it's not about the sword! Anyway, as I was looking at this awesome sword, I heard these two female servants from the palace talking behind me about a Fire Nation prince! Zuko's here in Ba Sing Se!"

There was a short stretch of silence before Katara commented, "That doesn't make any sense. Why would two servants from the palace, no less, talk openly about Zuko when no one in the palace talks about the war?"

"They said he was engaged to the Earth King!"

Katara burst out laughing just as Aang came in. "What's so funny?" Twinkle-Toes asked, his feet leaving the ground and reappearing at Katara's side.

"Sokka just said Zuko… scary, scarred, obviously male Zuko, is engaged to the Earth King!" Katara said before her voice dissolved into laughter again. She was soon joined by Aang.

"What did you eat to dream this one up?" Aang asked, his vibrations indicating he was leaning against Katara for support.

"I'm not making this up!" Sokka stated with a stomp of his foot.

"Why is this funny?" Toph asked confused. If anything these people had told her about Zuko were true, they should be worried that the Fire Nation was not only inside of Ba Sing Se but on its way to the throne without the usual invasion.

"Come on, Toph. Don't you find it even a little ridiculous that Sokka would believe the Earth King would marry another male, let alone our enemy, and thus allow his line to end?" Katara asked.

"Why would it end?" Toph pressed.

The two stopped laughing. "Um… Toph… don't you know how babies are made?"Aang asked.

"Of course I do," she scoffed, "The parents have sex."

"That's right, but you need two people of the opposite gender to have a baby," Katara said, gently as if she was explaining to a child.

"Or a blessed one," Toph reminded them.

There was a brief moment of general confusion. "Huh?" Aang asked.

Toph laughed. "And you all think I don't know where babies come from."

"Toph, what are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Blessed ones are people of both sexes. I heard my mother talking about them when she thought I wasn't listening. They have both the external male and inner female parts. Apparently, no doctor notices the small hole inside until they hit puberty and it widens and they bleed like a girl." Toph wrinkled her nose at the reminder of the bleeding she would eventually experience as a girl. Another reason she wished she was a boy.

The vibrations indicated to Toph that the two guys crossed their legs as Katara cried, "Ew! Toph, that's not funny."

Toph snorted. "Believe me, I find the talk disgusting too but it's true."

"Toph, it's not good to lie about such things…"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Toph shrieked, pissed for being called a liar. "You may think you know everything Katara, but you don't!" Not wanting to deal with them and their ignorance anymore, she left the room.

* * *

While the Gaang was having their spat, two miles away a familiar figure sat on the ground of the horse stall playing lazily with a piece of long grass he'd taken from a field that morning, not really caring that the hay litter on the ground was piercing the fabric of his uniform. The feel of thegrass in his fingers was calming after the week of pure hell he'd been through.

A week and he still couldn't remember most things about his life. When he asked his bitch of a landlady about it, she'd said he'd probably hit his head after his usual night of drinking and said it wasn't a real waste anyway. At least he had stopped disturbing his neighbors with drunken antics and that was all that was important to her.

As for his job, at least it distracted him from his troubles with its exhausting and endless tasks. The job was pretty much waiting on a middle-aged noble hand and foot. He hated it. Every day, the head servant would assign Jet the tasks of filling the lord's bath tub with hot water each morning. After the porcelain vessel was filled, he would then be told to awaken Lord Mori. Once he accompanied the lord to the bathroom, he would help the infantile man disrobe and ask which scent he wished to be used in his bath that day. He'd pour the chosen scent, then wait until the man finished and help dry his long hair and dress in his nicest robes. Then he'd be stuck standing in the corner of the noble's office as the noble sorted mail for the 'glorious' Earth King. Jet would then have to deliver the approved mail to the palace by horse with the head servant. After he returned, Jet would have to play the part of stable boy and clean out the fifteen stalls and groom the prized horses with the two other stable boys. At the end of the day, Jet was so exhausted, he would stumble home and just collapse on the bed where his dreams were haunted with people he did not know.

And, maybe he was being paranoid, but it always seemed as if someone was there to watch him.

However, when Jet had returned from his errand and led the horse to its stall, he found no one in the stable waiting to give him his usual task. He decided a small break was in order and retreated to the vacant stall in the back.

"Man! Did you see the size of that thing?" asked a voice.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything so hairy in my entire life. What'd you think it was?"

"A giant Beaver-Ox?"

"What do you think Lord Mori is going to do with that creature? It's too big for the warehouse."

"Maybe he's going to give it to the Earth King as a wedding present."

Jet perked up. A weird creature in the warehouse? That sounded interesting. Skulking around sounded better than hiding from his boss any day.

* * *

Zuko would be the first to admit he had a temper and it could be easily triggered. It was a fault he'd inherited from his father.

However, the past two days, he found himself snapping at everything. His uncle had asked him if he wanted a small snack of tea and biscuits covered in strawberry jam and he'd snapped so violently at his uncle, he surprised himself. Then for whatever reason, he found himself on the verge of crying at the sad look on his uncle's face and immediately retreated to his room.

While Zuko had apologized later for his behavior, he still couldn't figure out why he his temper was so thin. Of course, Long Feng's spies had apparently been listening during the incident and his tutor Joo Dee the next day had taken the next six hour lesson to focus on calming techniques. Zuko also found he was sensitive to temperature change as well and had very little energy.

Not wanting to worry his Uncle, Zuko had taken to napping in his room. It was in waking from his midday nap that he discovered a slight cramping in his lower abdomen and a… what he could only describe as warm dripping coming out of him. For several moments, he sat there and tried to place the sensation and then it clicked.

Lighting the wall lamp, Zuko noted the dark blotch of fluid on his clothes for what it meant. He'd just gotten his first period.

Shame colored his cheeks as he searched around the room for the washable pad Joo Dee had given him. Once he found it, he grabbed a random outfit from out of his closet and poked his head out of the door of his bedroom. Checking to make sure his Uncle was not around, he made a dash for the bathroom, where he took a quick shower, placed the pad, and got dressed.

Zuko then proceeded to wash the blood out of his clothes as best as he could before placing them on the bottom of the washing pile for the servants to retrieve later. Thankfully, he'd worn a dark outfit earlier today so the blood was easier to hide. He didn't want anyone to know he was going through… something so disgusting.

Suddenly, a knocking on the door of the bathroom startled him.

"Prince Zuko? Are you alright?" came his Uncle's voice through the panel.

"Yes! I'm fine, Uncle!"

"Prince Zuko, there was a stain on your bed when I went to check in on you." Zuko flinched. "There is no need to be ashamed, Nephew. It is a natural process…"

Zuko choked on air at his Uncle's words. "Uncle!" He had never seen his own face so violently red in the mirror than at that moment. He didn't need the lecture right now. He just wanted to forget what was happening to him.

A small sigh wafted on the other side of the door. "I'll ask the servants to change your sheets."

* * *

The dark rust on the elaborately decorated fabric was an answer to the kingdom's prayers. An unsettling smile fluttered over Long Feng's pale lips as his agent presented him with the stained bedspread from Prince Zuko's bedchamber. The future of Ba Sing Se's royalty would be secure as would Long Feng's power over them. "Where is the Earth King at the moment?" he asked his shadowed agents.

"In the throne room, sir," one responded. "His judicial duties have just ended."

"Good. I believe I should personally give him the good news of his future Queen's good health," Long Feng said before thrusting the soiled bundle back into the arms of the agent who delivered it to him. "Has the Prince been to see the Earth King recently?"

"No, Sir, Prince Zuko had made no attempt to meet his fiancé for three days."

A frown crossed Long Feng's lips. He would have been informed of any negative turns in the relationship. "And there was no reason for this?"

"None other than the Prince's emotions appeared to have been heightened."

"Good. Have the servants wash that bedspread before the blood sets in further. Then ask for some cocoa sweets to be delivered to the Jade Suite for Prince Zuko's continued health."

"Yes, sir," the Dai Li agent responded and took his leave.

When Long Feng reached the throne room, some residents of the middle and inner ring were still milling around, their heads inclined toward each other as they whispered their opinions of the day's rulings as the Earth King sat in his golden, badger-mole inspired throne with an expression either of thoughtfulness or boredom. A small sound from Bosco set off a caged exotic bird someone had brought with them and it erupted into a frenzy of squawks before the owner ran out of the room and drew the small gathering's attention to Long Feng's presence in the doorway. A few pointed glances sent several of the lingerers out the door.

The Earth King Kuei's expression switched to one of slight confusion. "I welcome you to my court, Advisor Long Feng, but I'm afraid today's proceedings are over."

With one eye mindful of the bear at the King's side, Long Feng approached the king with an enthusiastic smile plastered onto his face. He bowed at the foot of the throne. "Your Highness, I am happy to report I did not come to advise you on your decisions but to inform you of happy news." The bear yawned, displaying sharp teeth, before burrowing its large head into King Kuei's lap. "Prince Zuko's body has shown one major sign of its recovery from malnutrition."

A brilliant smile split Kuei's face. "This is wonderful news." The King then turned to his bear. "Isn't that right Bosco?" The bear simply yawned again and its master turned back to his advisor. "How soon can we announce the engagement?"

"As soon as you wish your majesty."

"In that case, send out the notices tomorrow."

"As you wish your majesty," Long Feng confirmed before drawing himself to standing and spinning on his heel to leave the room.

"Oh, Long Feng!" the King called, forcing Long Feng to turn around again.

"Yes, My King?" Long Feng always dreaded ideas that popped into the King's head because they meant he and his agents would be forced to do yet another pointless task for the court and the duties of preparing a festival were already distracting them from policing the city.

"I have heard the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se. I would very much like to meet them and get their blessing for my marriage." The King petted the bear's head in his lap. "Perhaps we can make his blessing a part of the festival?"

Long Feng felt as if he had just been drenched in dirty cold water thrown from a window. He did not have enough hold over the Avatar to risk him meeting the king without destroying his and his family's hard work over the century. He hesitated as he searched desperately for the answer. There appeared to be no way out that would not make the Earth King suspicious.

He would have to use that wretched bison to either get the Avatar out of the city or as blackmail for his good behavior. But from what his Dai Li agents had told him, even with blackmail the Avatar would be hard to control. "I will see if Avatar Aang will agree to meet with you, Your Highness, but the Avatar's duties may prevent him from meeting with you. I have heard there are problems with the spirits on Whale-Tail Island to the far south and the Avatar is currently preparing to go to their aid."

The Earth King sighed. "Then please ask the Avatar to do so before he leaves. I want the spirit realm to bless and protect my Queen and our future children."

Long Feng bowed to prevent the King seeing the flash of annoyance sliding across his face. "As you wish, Your Highness."

To Be Continued…

**Please Review!**

* * *

Requiem of Twilight- Sorry for the wait. I've been busy.

Requiem of Solace- The pairing is starting to attract me as well.

Golden feathers Edward- Sorry for the frustration. Hopefully you like the Gaang's reactions here.

Abby Panther- Hopefully you like the Gaang's reactions here.

Demoneyeskyoko- they'll be shocked alright.

Anonomos- glad you liked it.

Vynessia- Hopefully you like the Gaang's reactions here.

PAW07- Hope you like this chp as well.

RoxasIsReal13- Glad you liked it so far.

Destiny Lot- Sorry for the delay. I'm very busy.

ArrayePL- glad you liked it.

Thedarkersister3- as mentioned before blessed ones can reach male puberty before female puberty sometimes. This of course would not work in rl.

Eachpeach- loved the list. Hope you find things you like in this chp as well.

Saruke101- I believe so too.

Raven'sWinterRaine- Glad it cheered you up.

Neon- Glad you liked it.

SouthParkfan2- Glad you love the story so far and thanks for reviewing for the first time.

Things24- glad you liked Sokka's reaction.

Abandon Morality- Glad you liked it.

Infinitechange- glad you liked it.

Lisacreature- I don't know how soon Zuko will be preggers. As for the new blessed one, he prob wont make another appearance but he is about two years older than Zuko.

Zuko fan- Zuko is coming to terms with who he is now.

HiDiNgFrOmYoU- Lol

Sonadow-loves- glad you like it.

Iamhappytobealive- glad you love the story.

Baka deshi-glad to know I persuaded you to come to the Mpreg side!

Alex- glad you like it

Spirit Musician- No prob. Hope you like Kuei in this chap.

Reader- Zuko was only a month along. It wouldn't have shown.

XthirteenX- Sorry for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

THE DOMINO EFFECT, STANDING TALL UNTIL THE WORLD FALLS DOWN

The soft gold of the voluminous fabric glittered in the small rays of sunlight coming through the small window of the Jade Suite's sitting room as Iroh gently lifted the garment from its box for inspection. A servant had just delivered it along with a copy of the flyer the Dai Li were posting to announce the engagement and the garment Zuko was to wear at some type of engagement festival.

The custom-made attire was heavier than the wedding robes he was accustomed to in the Fire Nation and would undoubtedly dwarf his nephew's slender form. Small, creamy pearls lined the collar and hem of the dark gold part of the sleeve. Poking through the intentional slits on the long sleeves and at the end of the sleeves was a soft green fabric and below that fabric was a dark golden color that was almost orange- the perfect color choices for a wedding that would take place at the end of summer or beginning of fall... that is if the wedding were actually to take place then. He did not know too much about Ba Sing Se culture to say accurately if the color choice reflected the seasons.

Iroh carefully watched his nephew's reaction to the robe as he hung it on a hook on the wall where it floated on the sea of green wall. Zuko simply stared at it as Iroh poured them tea. The stare reminded Iroh of the many times Zuko would gaze at the ocean when they had been searching for the Avatar, only that gaze had been filled of determination. This gaze was filled with resignation.

After several minutes of drinking tea is silence, Iroh assured him, "I'm sure it will look beautiful on you, Prince Zuko." He knows that is not what his nephew wants to hear when he's already having problems with his masculity but Iroh knows Zuko needs to give some type of response or things are going to build up inside.

Zuko remained silent for several more moments before responding, "It's… It's really happening…" He paused as though debating as to whether he wanted to clarify what he was trying to say to his Uncle. "I'm getting married."

Iroh took a small sip of tea before replying. "Yes. Yes, you are." What else was there to say? That he wished Long Feng would allow his nephew a few more years before he was married? That he wished Zuko didn't have to go through this at all? Those types of answers would only make this situation harder on Zuko. "Nephew, remember that no matter what happens I am always going to be here for you."

The golden gaze shifted to Iroh. "I know Uncle. I know this is all to keep me safe." It was then that Iroh realized something about Zuko's responses since he came to the palace. The way Zuko had handled the young child's questions, the recognition of his short temper, and now this rationality… his nephew was burying everything inside of himself and was becoming a walking body devoid of spirit. Zuko's mother Ursa had done the same when she had married Ozai, trapping her feisty personality inside until she had become pregnant with Zuko. Then she had only shown glimpses when Zuko or Azula had been hurt in some way.

Iroh watched sadly as Zuko walked to the large glass window to the private garden, hating to see history repeating itself but powerless to stop it. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you as well Uncle," came the flat response just before the boy… no, the _man_ left the suite.

Iroh sighed and raised his eyes upwards and prayed. "Spirits, please let my nephew find happiness in his marriage." Only silence was his answer.

* * *

Sneaking into the warehouse had been surprisingly easy for Jet. Because the guards also worked a shift at Lord Mori's main house, all Jet had to do was tell them he was sent to check the animal's water and he was allowed into the white building without a second glance.

At first all he saw was a big white hairy back and a large beaver-like tail. Matted brown fur created an almost arrow-like pattern along the spine. The animal obviously needed a bath as the smell of smoke, animal droppings, and sweat clung to its dirty fur.

Then there was the sound of clanking as the creature turned its massive head towards him and Jet had to catch his breath in shock. He'd seen a creature like this before in his dreams and it was far more terrifying in person. Beady black eyes in a dark grey face watched him from behind white bangs with an almost knowing look, as if it recognized him. Jet's shock was broken as it gave a soft yawn and turned back to the other wall just as the sound of Lord Mori's voice came from behind him.

"…to do?"

Jet's heart began to beat erratically as his eyes quickly searched for a good hiding spot. Faster than he thought himself capable of, he had dived into a pile of hay in the corner of the warehouse just as the door opened to reveal Lord Mori and a man in high quality clothing trailed by two Dai Li agents. The large animal ignored them all and chewed on some hay from the pile next to Jet's.

The man regarded the creature with a disgusted look, his nose wrinkled as though he smelled something unusually bad. "It does not matter what I do with the… animal. The important thing is to lure the Avatar out of the city. When any of your employees ask tell them the bison was taken to Whale Tail Island."

The Avatar? Jet's attention was caught. Now this was interesting. What did the Avatar have to do with the animal?

The large creature stopped chewing its hay, turned its head and belched in the man's direction. "Disgusting creature," he commented as he raised his sleeve to fend off the smell.

Lord Mori stepped in-between the man and the creature. "What does this have to do with the Avatar?"

"You do not need to know. Just do what I tell you. Or was I wrong to trust you with this in the first place?"

Lord Mori, the weak man that he was, immediately crumbled. "No." Jet knew Lord Mori was a whiny brownnoser.

The bison bared its teeth at them as the man continued to intimidate Lord Mori. Jet noticed one of the metal chain links attaching the bison to the wall was loose. "Remember, Mori, you may be my cousin but I will not risk all the hard work of our family because of your mistake." Jet definitely did not like this guy. Not because of how he was treating Lord Mori- he could care less about that arrogant brownnosing noble- but this guy was definitely up to no good. "Leave this matter in my hands and call someone to clean the warehouse tomorrow."

"As you wish, Long Feng." Mori then bowed and left the warehouse as quick as he could without running.

The doors of the warehouse shut. The man then turned to the Dai Li agents behind him. "Secure the animal. Take it to Lake Laogai."

"Lake Laogai?" Jet repeated to himself, something clicking in his brain. His head felt like it was about to explode and he bit down a scream. That man… he knew him. He could clearly see him on top of the still blue waters of a lake, beckoning… actually ordering Jet onto the lakes surface. Jet refused and a metal chain ensnared him and pulled him onto the water.

He saw four figures reflected on the lakes surface before he found himself pulled beneath the water and gasping for air- the same four figures which usually haunted his dreams. The small shaggy-haired girl in boyish armor with a tall serious boy had been the clearest in features. The features of an old, fat man and a straight-backed boy with a scar were rippled and blurred. He barely had time to notice the hazy figures before the water swallowed him.

Then there was light. It was a bright gold against the darkness, becoming bolder and clearer only to fade again and repeat the process. It had been moving in a circle.

Jet's eyes snapped open. There was one word.

One forbidden word.

What was that word?

His head was splitting open.

_There is no… _what…

The bison roared in protest just as the two Dai Li agents took positions on either side of it.

_There is no… _what…

The ground was beginning to shake.

War.

War…

War… with the Fire Nation. Blood. Death. Smoke. Laughing. Horrifying Laughter.

Jet's scream was drowned out as the bison roared again as the Earth began to trap him…. Appa… the bison's name was Appa. Why wasn't he with the Avatar? Because of Long Feng. And Long Feng had done something to Jet…

Without even realizing why, Jet stood up from his hiding place and yelled, "HEY!" The three other human occupants of the warehouse were briefly distracted and Appa was able to break the earthwork off as Jet grabbed the nearest sharp object- a pitchfork. "Let the bison go."

Long Feng's expression went from surprise to fury in the blink of an eye. "Get him you fools!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a chain snapping; then the sound of crumbling concrete as a wall of the warehouse gave way as the chain was jerked by Appa's teeth. The two Dai Li tried to use quick earthbending to stop the bison from taking out the remaining chains but one of the six legs kicked one away one agent and the other scrambled to help his friend.

"You idiots!" Long Feng yelled just as two more chains gave way and the warehouse shook. Only two more were left.

Jet saw Long Feng turn from him and take position to earthbend some type of containment for Appa and made the quick decision to throw the pitchfork at the outline of Long Feng's legs in his robe. The pitchfork hit. Jet wasn't sure where but the pain knocked Long Feng to the ground just as the last of the chains on the bison broke free from the wall.

Before he knew it, Jet had climbed onto the bison's back as it lifted off the ground and broke through the ceiling. Jet ducked his head into the dirty white fur just as the ceiling debris began to rain down on the three figures left in the remains of the warehouse.

When they had reached about thirty feet from the ground, Jet glanced down and saw from the air Lord Mori's shocked face. Well, that was one way of quitting his job.

* * *

Zuko watched the koi fish blankly. He just shut down as he watched them swim up and down, their calm actions sending him into a meditative state. It had been so long since he had been able to just forget, having focused for so long on his problems since his banishment, and he was so tired now- so tired of pretending to be the polite little _princess_ for Long Feng so Uncle would remain safe, so tired of trying to appease his uncle's guilt for allowing their capture, so tired of trying to ignore the voice of his sister in his head mocking him, so tired of seeing his father's and mother's disappointed faces in his dreams, so tired of judging servants, so tired of stressing over whether he would like his future husband,… and tired of trying to forget that little bundle on the counter. He needed to forget everything or he would give himself an ulcer or something. Lu Ten had always said when he was little that worry eats the soul alive and now he understood what his cousin had tried to tell him.

Now, he just needed to focus on the fish and his breath. The orange koi swims to surface, breath in. The orange koi dives back down, breath out. The white and orange koi rises, breath in. The white and orange koi descends, breath out. Up, in. Down, out. He was not Prince Zuko now or the peasant Li or Consort Zuko. He was simply Zuko who just wanted... What exactly did he want?

The black koi swims to the surface.

What did he want?

The black koi descends.

"Is it not such a beautiful day, Prince Zuko?" came a soft voice from behind him.

A small smirk graced Zuko's face. "Yes, it is Kuei." A large brown head began to nuzzle his and Zuko breathed easier as he wrapped his arms gently around the bear's neck.

There was the sound of crunching grass as the man sat down beside him. "Are you alright, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko turned and looked at the man's calm and relaxed face and could not help but be honest to his only friend. "No, I am not." He looked back at the water. He sat in silence as he half listened to Kuei talk at length about different types of local animals.

Before he even realized he was saying it, he suddenly and softly declared, "I wish I were born a peasant."

Kuei looked taken back, clearly startled and confused with the concept. "Why?"

"Less obligation and expectation," Zuko responded as he released Bosco's neck.

Kuei's face still looked deeply disturbed. "I understand the customs of Ba Sing Se are tedious…"

Zuko snorted, "Tedious does not even begin to describe it." With a sigh, he elaborated, "But I experienced similar traditions and customs when I was a child. I think the problem is I've always had expectations to meet and then I was banished and I was only needed to live up to mine and Uncle Iroh's expectations." The orange koi had risen close to the surface again. "All Uncle Iroh wanted was for me to be happy and all I wanted was to go back home and my father to love me. Now, I know I will never be able to gain my father's love… I never thought I would miss the life of a peasant."

Kuei still had a confused expression on his face. "Are you saying a peasant has greater freedom than a noble?"

Zuko was surprised Kuei hadn't thought of the freedoms afforded to the classes, being a servant to nobles and seeing the two worlds. "Yes." Perhaps servants of Ba Sing Se's nobility were from specific families and that was why Kuei was confused by his statement. Maybe catering to nobles all his life had not allowed him to reflect on his freedom.

"I had never thought of that," Kuei remarked. "Perhaps your different perspective will make you the greatest Queen to rule over Ba Sing Se in many years. Now that I think about the subject, I find the many different customs too confining."

There was something about those statements that struck Zuko as odd for a servant to say. Who exactly was Kuei? He suddenly looked at his friend with a suspicious eye. "Kuei, you've never told me exactly what you do here at the palace."

Kuei lost his confused look and acquired a guilty one. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Zuko, but I wanted to get to know the real you without all the double talk of the court."

A feeling of deep betrayal flooded his being. Zuko rose to his feet, naturally falling into a defensive stance. "Who are you?" Zuko demanded, his genuine anger rather than irritation flaring for the first time in many days. "Did Advisor Long Feng tell you to spy on me?" He could feel his inner fire ready to come out after weeks of neglect. He had thought Kuei was his friend.

Kuei rose slowly to his own feet and brushed some of the grass off his clothing. "You know, you're really cute when you're angry," Kuei remarked off handedly, smiling calmly and causing some of Zuko's anger to be replaced with embarrassment. "I'm Kuei, Earth King of the Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's feeling of betrayal increased tenfold. He could hear his sister's voice mocking him in his head. _'You always were a fool ZuZu. So absorbed in yourself you do not pay attention to your surroundings. You've always been naïve. You're a fool.'_ Bosco tried to nuzzle his legs and he pushed him away. He remembered the year after his mother had left and he tried to make friends with the son of one of his father's generals, only to have mud dumped on him when he went outside to play Pai Sho. His sister, her friends, and the boy had been there laughing as he dropped the Pai Sho board and pieces in the mud. _'To think anyone would want to be your friend, ZuZu. You've so naïve to trust so easily. You're such a fool.'_ He felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. _'You going to cry now, ZuZu?'_

Zuko swallowed his tears and turned his back on his future husband. "I hope you had a good laugh," he spat out. Then he walked away, ignoring the King's calls for him to wait.

* * *

It was getting late in the afternoon and after a day of doing nothing but laying on a soft futon it seemed like everything was just dragging on. The inactivity of it all was so irritating to Toph. She felt useless. It was like being home all over again.

Toph heard Aang sigh once again as he fiddled with something in his hands. From the vibration it made when he placed it on the ground, she knew it was his bison whistle and a little flash of guilt ripped through her. If she had been on a stable earth when Appa was kidnapped, she not only could have stopped them but could have felt them coming. She'd walked around the city poor parts of the city too many times to count, trying to find Appa's heavy vibration and while she'd found several well fed moose-bears and skunk-duck-bears, she couldn't find him.

Toph rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her arms just as Katara walked through the door carrying something that crinkled, most likely groceries for that day's dinner. "No luck?" Katara asked Aang.

"No. Trying to find information in this city is like trying to find a penguin in the desert," Aang said as he returned to fiddling with his whistle.

Katara set down the bag in the kitchen. Toph had been right- groceries. Toph listened to the clinking of the opening of cabinets and the clinking of pans, then the sizzle of meat on the pan and the sound of Katara chopping up vegetables for a salad (mainly for Aang).

Heavy, irregular footsteps at the door signaled Sokka had just come home as well. "Mmmmm. Meat!"

"Yeah, I got a good deal on ostrich-horse meat at the market," Katara commented as she kept chopping, ignoring the choking sound Aang made when she revealed the source of the meat. "I would have bought fish but prices for them skyrocketed this week."

"That's weird," Aang noted. "Considering Ba Sing Se is so close to a large ocean."

"There is probably still Fire Nation activity outside the outer wall," Sokka said as he collapsed on one of the dining mats.

Katara stopped chopping and everyone was silent for several minutes, the air thick and heavy with implication, until Toph spoke up. "Katara, the meat's going to be overcooked on one side if you don't turn it over."

"Uh… yeah, right. Thanks, Toph," Katara babbled as she momentarily abandoned her vegetable chopping for the pan where she quickly flipped the meat over to brown on the other side.

Suddenly there was a rumbling roar from outside. It was familiar and for a second everyone tensed, trying to place the sound. It came from outside again and then they realized why the sound was so familiar.

"Appa!" Aang cried with joy as he literally flew to the door.

Dinner momentarily forgotten, everyone rushed outside. Toph smiled as the big lug landed and everyone grabbed the nearest part of the bison's body and hugged it.

"I'm so glad you're okay, buddy," Toph hear Aang mumble into the dirty fur. "Man you need a bath."

"Are you the Avatar?" came a new, male voice Toph had never heard before she felt the vibration of the unknown male jumping down and everyone tensing. "Wait… do I know you guys?"

"Jet," Katara hissed in a manner Toph only heard her speak to Azula before she pounced and knocked the confused male to the ground. Toph felt Sokka move a few steps forward and arm himself, ready to take on this newcomer as Aang shifted into a fighting stance, one hand remaining on his beloved bison. "What are you doing here, you murderer?"

TBC

Please ReViEw REVIEW reviewIweiver rEvIeW!

* * *

Sorry for the wait and hope everyone enjoys this chapter and had a happy holiday season!

Thank you for the reviews:

NakedKing: If you're a girl, no wonder you like stories where guys get periods. Why should we suffer alone?

PhreshxxxBear: Yeah, pure torture. At least I didn't give him really bad cramps just PMS.

ArrayePL: Hope the wait didn't kill you…. And I love Toph.

Requiem of Twilight: I haven't decided who Zuko will end up with in the end… so keep that in mind.

Requiem of Solace: I loved making Toph put those three in their place.

Iamhappytojustbealive: Glad you liked it.

RoxasIsReal13: Thanks!

Things24: Yes Kuei is aware of how babies are born.

Infinitechange: Yes, chocolate is a must.

Raven's Winter Raine: Was this a 'cluster-suck of confusion'?

Sonadow-loves: glad you like it and hope you found this chapter beautiful as well.

Baka deshi: I love long reviews! Yes, the water tribes both north and south's population are so low that a blessed one has not been seen in five hundred years and may have dies out completely. Hope you liked Kuei and Zuko's meeting.

Golden feathers Edward: I update when I can i.e. time wise and muse wise.

HiDiNdFrOmYoU: Yeah, Katara's character has always annoyed me to no end especially in that horrible excuse for a movie.

Kimberly T: Glad to convert you to the mpreg side!

DarkYoaiFox: I haven't decided who Zuko will end up with yet.

DiedInTheVault: glad you liked how I describe Kuei. Actually, according to Nickelodeon, Kuei was suppose to look like a plain, ordinary guy.

eachpeach: hope you liked this update too.

Littlesoniya: thanks for the complement on my writing

Dark Green Poop: Thanks for the complement! And glad I made you love Avatar again.

P.A.W.07: Sorry you will have to wait 'til next chapter to see what happens with Long Feng.

Dragon: I don't know how I will Jet find out about the miscarriage yet.

doodlechick12: hope you like this chapter too

Spirit Musician: I'm a senior in college so I feel your pain with being torn between reading and doing work. Hope you found Zuko's reaction to the truth believable.

Avatar1-80: I'm surprised you were brave enough to read about Zuko with periods. My guy friends freak when I'm on the rag.


	8. Chapter 8

DIRTY, DIRTY LIARS

"Jet," Katara hissed in a manner Toph only heard her speak to Azula before she pounced and knocked the confused male to the ground. Toph felt Sokka move a few steps forward and arm himself, ready to take on this newcomer as Aang shifted into a fighting stance, one hand remaining on his beloved bison. "What are you doing here, you murderer?"

The unknown male on the ground attempted to rise to his feet before ice chained him to the ground. "Murderer?" he repeated, his voice terrified. "What did I do?" It was like he was far more terrified of himself than Katara.

"Don't play dumb, Jet. You know exactly what you did," Katara yelled, her body shaking as she barely held back from beating the boy in front of her to death. "Or have you tried to use so many others like you tried to use me and Aang to kill innocent people all for the sake of your revenge?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jet replied. "I don't remember doing anything like that." His heartbeat was too steady for him to be lying. The boy kicked and broke free of one of his ice restraints only for Katara to bind him to the ground again. This time with ice binding his mouth shut.

"Liar!" Katara screamed. Her self-control had just broken and she was ready to beat this guy into a pulp.

"Wait!" Toph cried as she created a wall between the two. "Katara, I think you have the wrong person."

"No, that's Jet alright," Aang said. "There's no question about it." He hadn't broken his fighting stance and it was clear he was all for letting Katara beat him even if the guy had brought Appa back.

"He's the most manipulative person I've ever met, Toph. Don't fall for his act," Sokka advised, his boomerang at the ready and his voice so hard Momo pushed his ears back in surprise from his perch on Sokka's shoulder.

Toph shook her head. "He's not lying. I can tell when someone is lying by his heartbeat. His is too steady. He really doesn't remember doing whatever you guys say he did."

"He admitted it before! He admitted to trying to use our bending to kill an entire village full of people because half were Fire Nation! If Sokka hadn't warned the villagers in time, his plan would have worked." There was something else going on there that Katara wasn't admitting. Toph was guessing ex-boyfriend.

Toph sighed. Really for someone who tried to be the grown up, Katara tended to act her age when it came to boys. It was yet another thing that irked her about the girl she saw as a big sister. "At least let him talk. The guy did just bring Appa back."

Some of the tension left the room. "Toph is right," Aang agreed, dropping his fighting stance but still maintaining a grip on his staff. "Jet did just bring Appa back to me. I think that should count for something."

Katara rounded on Aang, anger flowing off of her in such thick waves Toph actually was slightly terrified of her for the first time since they met. "You can't be serious!"

Sokka took a few hesitant steps towards his sister. "No, Katara, they're right. Even someone like Jet deserves a second chance."

Katara was practically shaking with anger before she released Jet's restraints. Immediately, she then ordered, "Talk fast and then leave."

The boy now known as Jet wisely made slow movements as he rose to his feet. "Look, whoever you guys are, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I have no memory of it but if what you are saying is true, I don't blame you for hating me." He was completely truthful.

"Like we believe any of that story! Why are you here?" Katara snapped, her entire body tense and ready for another fight.

"I work for a noble named Lord Mori, who owns the warehouse Appa was being held in. Two of my co-workers came back from an errand and were talking about seeing a large creature in Lord Mori's warehouse. I was curious…" Jet sighed. "And I was looking for a distraction from… my thoughts. I saw Appa there and thought he looked familiar. Then this guy Long Feng came in and was telling Lord Mori he needed to move Appa to lure the Avatar out of the city. I freed Appa and he took me here…" Jet shifted his feet nervously.

"Long Feng," Toph repeated. "I knew there was something not right about that guy."

"What do you mean you needed a distraction from your thoughts?" Sokka asked, ignoring Toph's muttering, his finger tapping on his chin.

"When I told you I didn't remember what happened… Well, I should have told you that I don't remember much of anything except my name," Jet said.

Katara snorted. "Yeah right."

"Toph?" Aang asked, the question obvious.

"His vibrations say he's been telling the truth," Toph confirmed.

"I think it had to do with that man Long Feng and something called Lake Lagoi," Jet continued, his voice adamant. "Please, can you help set me on the path to find out who I was?" There was a hint of desperation in the boy's voice.

The group was silent, obviously debating whether or not to believe the man. "Well, you helped Appa so I think I should help you too," Aang finally said.

"You can't be serious!" Katara screeched at Aang in such a grating manner it made Toph wince.

Aang just turned towards her and said, "I am." His two words were weighed with all the seriousness and wisdom of the Avatar. Toph once again found herself filled with deep respect of her pupil.

Katara let out a growl of frustration before spitting a grudging agreement, "Fine. We'll help… for now." Toph felt Katara shifted from her tight offensive stance into a looser defensive position. But she was still tense. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Zuko knows Kuei is following him and calling his name but he does not stop. His heart is heavy and tight and his eyes are moist with unshed tears. He only stops when he reaches the window-like door to his suite and he collides with the soft, round flesh of his Uncle.

Before he can even think about moving past Uncle, the old man suddenly has a firm grip on his upper arm, comforting and supporting. "What's this about, Nephew?" Wise eyes look over his shoulder and some understanding settles on Uncle's lined face. The grip on his arm relaxes but the hand still stays, blocking his way to the sanctuary of his room.

The footsteps behind him have finally caught up with him. There's that crunching of grass and petals from wooden sandals and large paws. There's a sigh of relief behind Zuko before he hears in his right ear, "Please, Zuko, forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I simply wanted to get to know you…" The bear gave a small grunt of agreement with its master.

Zuko's hands heat up. Part of him knows Kuei is telling the truth but part of him also deeply hurt and even more embarrassed that another error in his judgment is being witnessed by his Uncle. He felt pathetic and disgusted with himself. Really, all the signs had been there and he ignored them. Growing up in the Fire Nation Court should have taught him the importance of a man being aware of his surroundings and associates. To blindly trust was a weakness for a man… but… he was no longer a man… was he?

"Zuko?" Kuei asked softly.

A high pitch squeal of a kettle snapped Zuko out of his mind and he was suddenly aware of the smell of Uncle's special blend of green and jasmine tea.

"Perhaps this would be best discussed over a nice up of tea?" Uncle suggested, his tone warm and inviting. "Besides, I think it is time I got to know the man who will be my future son-in-law." Surprise and embarrassment instantly flooded Zuko at Uncle's statement. Iroh knew who Kuei was. How?

"That would be very nice," Kuei agreed, some confusion in his voice. Zuko still could not bring himself to look at Kuei as they were all ushered inside. Uncle gently led the Zuko by the arm to a chair at the table and motioned for Kuei to sit next to Zuko's right. Zuko saw the greens of Kuei's uniform out of the corner of his eye but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the table before him, his body tense and straight, until a large brown head butted him from his left and he found himself relaxing slightly as he pet Bosco's warm fur.

A small little tea cup soon appeared before Zuko and he was grateful for the additional distraction of his attention. Without a word, he took a sip and set it back down. The small clank of ceramic cup resting on wooden surface to his right let him know that Kuei had also been served his tea before the groan of a chair told him his Uncle had joined them.

Zuko heard the scraping of Kuei's cup leaving the table. "This is amazing!" Kuei exclaimed a moment later.

"Why, thank you. I have travelled all over the world since my own youth and was fortunate enough to sample teas from the finest tea shops. But, there was always one thing that remained constant…," Zuko felt Uncle Iroh's eyes on him and turned his attention to sipping his own tea, "The secret ingredient to great tea was love." Zuko looked up and saw the knowing smile his uncle was giving Kuei and barely kept himself from blushing. "Now, young man, why don't you tell me about yourself. I would like to understand what sort of man will be marrying my nephew."

Zuko glanced at Kuei out of the corner eye and saw the man's own embarrassment. "There is not much to tell really. I've never set foot outside the palace so I'm afraid I'm not very interesting."

Uncle's face was full of understanding. "I imagine that must be frustrating."

"Slightly," Kuei admitted, adjusting his small glasses before taking another sip. "I wish I could have visited the places I've read about in scrolls but I understood that my place was here."

"What places have you read about?" Uncle asked as he raised his own cup to his lips.

"Omashu, the Earth Kingdom with the fastest and most sophisticated mailing system, the wonders of the healing pool of the Palace of the Northern Water Tribe, the moon dances of the Southern Water Tribe, the bison of the Eastern Air Temple…" Kuei's voice was suddenly brimming with passion.

"Ahh," Uncle simply remarked. The question of why Kuei had not left the palace was not asked. Everyone understood on some level why.

"Actually… before Zuko's comment today I've never considered how much freedom a peasant enjoys as opposed to the king."

Zuko blushed as Uncle shot him a teasing wink. "So you two have met often?"

"Not as often as I would have liked," Kuei honestly noted before turning to Zuko and blushing. "I… uh…"

Zuko bit his lip and did not respond, his own face even hotter, as Uncle Iroh's smile widened. "I am glad to know you have had the chance to get to know each other before the wedding, My King. While the best marriage in my opinion is always a love match, an arranged marriage is always happier when the two are friends first. I am deeply comforted by the fact that my nephew will never have to suffer the pain of having a spouse who neither loves him nor appreciates his opinions." Zuko realized Uncle was referring to the marriage of Zuko's parents. "That was my greatest fear."

Kuei seemed to realize the implications of Uncle's words and gave Zuko a sympathetic glance. "That does sound horrible."

Uncle nodded then slipped back into the role of the doting host once more. "More tea?"

"Yes please," Kuei said with a smile as he held up his cup for more.

"Of course, I am also happy to finally have someone in the family who appreciates tea!" Iroh said with a chuckle as he poured their guest another cup as Bosco drifted to sleep with Zuko petting him. Zuko found a slight smile gracing his face despite the lingering pangs of betrayal at the scene he had found himself in. Uncle Iroh noticed and his smile grew impossibly wider and Zuko's smile decreased slightly when he saw the mischief in his uncle's eyes. "Now, I think it's only fair Zuko tell you something about himself."

Zuko flushed. "Uncle!"

"Unless you want me to tell your future husband embarrassing stories from your childhood like the time when you were a toddler and decided to mimic the baby turtle-ducks…"

Thankfully whatever Uncle was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, the imposing figure of Long Feng entered the room. The middle-aged man's fingers were laced behind his straight back and every inch of the green uniform was as immaculate as usual, although Zuko noticed he was leaning on one foot and there appeared to be a scratch on his cheek. With a deceptively warm smile in Zuko's direction, Long Feng commented, "You are looking better, Prince Zuko. Your face is far less gaunt than before and your hair is growing longer. I am glad to see your health is improving so quickly." Without waiting for a reply, Long Feng turned to Kuei and bowed. "Pardon my intrusion, Your Majesty, but it is time for the afternoon court."

Kuei sighed and rose from his seat. Then, to everyone's surprise, Kuei stood and bowed to Zuko and Iroh. "Thank you for the tea, sir, but I'm afraid I must attend to my duties. Prince Zuko, I hope you can forgive me for not informing you of my identity." Without waiting for a reply, Kuei stood and followed Long Feng out of the room. Bosco removed his head from Zuko's lap and followed his master out as well.

The door to the suite shut and Zuko continued to stare at the table surface in embarrassment. There was a sipping sound followed by a few seconds of silence before Uncle announced, "What a nice young man. And not bad-looking either." When Zuko didn't respond, Iroh added, "My great nieces and nephews will be so adorable!"

"Uncle!"

"They might even like tea."

* * *

There was nothing unusual about the afternoon court. Well-off farmers from the inner ring accused each other of using their land to graze animals, merchants that did business with the palace brought forth shoplifters, the university came to ask for money to fund research, and nobles offered congratulations on his engagement. Kuei slipped back into his role as king as easily as putting on a robe. With wise eyes and a straight back, he heard each side and gave his decisions even as his mind drifted to his future consort Zuko.

Just as Kuei accepted the congratulations from the Lee Fong family, there was a crash and a loud roar. Disbelief came over Kuei just as a large animal and five teenagers burst into the room as Dai Li agents began to pour from the shadows until there were guards around every inch of the room, with weapons at the ready. Long Feng moved to stand in front of Kuei and advised, "Do not get up, your majesty. We will protect you."

"And my future consort?"

"My agents would have moved the two to a secure location by now."

Kuei decided to follow Long Feng's advise and remained seated just as one of the teenagers, who was covered from head to toe in blue arrow tattoos announced, "We need to talk to you!"

"Don't listen to them. They're here to overthrow you!" Long Feng said, his body tense as he assumed an offensive stance.

"What!" cried the scruffiest invader wearing a ripped servant uniform.

A dark skinned boy dressed in blue with amazing blue eyes and a short ponytail stepped forward, hands up in an obvious effort to show how harmless he was as he exclaimed, "No, we're on your side. We're here to help."

"You have to trust us," said a young woman who looked to be the boy's sister due to the color of her eyes and the way she dressed.

No other Earth King in the past half millennia had any break in at the palace. His wounded pride and concern for Zuko, the person he had come to view as both a highly valued friend and future love, had Kuei seething in anger at the invaders. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point," said the smallest invader whose coloring suggested Earth Kingdom nobility. Kuei was startled when he realized a second after studying the little girl that she was blind.

Anger draining slightly as he realized he was dealing with children, he announced, "If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down."

One by one, the young invaders did as he commanded, though Kuei noted the great reluctance in the scruffy one. Then the first invader with what Kuei suddenly realized were air-bending tattoos said, "See, we're friends, your Earthiness."

"Detain the assailants," commanded Long Feng and the Dai Li moved to stand behind the young invaders, securing their wrists with earthen hand cuffs.

"But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies!" said the blue-eyed boy, confusion clearly on his face as a Dai Li agent moved forward and gripped his arm.

"How can you do this to us?" yelled the scruffy boy as he struggled against his captors.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again," Long Feng commanded and the Dai Li moved to comply.

"Wait!" Kuei ordered, startled at Long Feng's announcement. "The Avatar …" Kuei repeated, noting how pale Long Feng seemed to get. "One of you is the Avatar?"

"Here, Your Highness," said the Airbender, breaking the earth cuffs with ease and raising his hand. Kuei then noted the Avatar allowed himself to be bound again.

Long Feng turned to fully face him. "Sir, I'm sorry for not telling you this before but the reason why I have kept you from meeting the current avatar is the current avatar is mentally unsound. There was a collapse at the Northern Air Temple several years ago where he was trained and several young airbenders, including the current avatar were injured. The avatar suffered head trauma and as a result is easily influenced by rebels such as these."

Suspicion began to creep into Kuei's brain. At some point Long Feng's explanation, Kuei noted his bear had walked over to the young Avatar to be petted. The young Avatar once again broke his bonds and complied. Bosco always was an excellent judge of character. "Well, Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say."

"Well, sir," the Avatar began as he moved towards the throne, "there is a war going on right now. For the past 100 years, in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city, and to control you."

"A secret war ?" Kuei repeated. "That's crazy!"

"Completely!" Long Feng agreed. "As I said, Your Majesty, the Avatar is mentally disturbed."

The Avatar shot Long Feng a dirty look. "Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brain washed our friend!" The Avatar pointed to the scruffy boy.

"All lies!" Long Feng said.

"And who are we suppose to be at war with?" Kuei asked, torn between his personal advisor and the young advisor of the entire world.

"The Fire Nation," said the blue-eyed girl, her beautiful eyes locking with Kuei's.

"What!" Kuei said, startled. The image of Prince Zuko and Prince Iroh's faces flashed before his eyes along with different scenarios of his army fighting against the two. It just did not seem feasible. He felt sick as he imagined Zuko's frail form being swallowed under a mound of earth. It took several minutes before he could speak. "Do you have proof?" Kuei asked, his head still reeling from the idea that he was at war with his fiancé's nation.

"Yes, we do," the Avatar confirmed, hand outstretched to Kuei. "Come with us you highness."

TBC!

Please REVIEW.

* * *

A/N: I update when my schedule, my muse and this website will allow. Taking 18 credits for my final year was not a good idea so I'm always very busy.

Thank you for the reviews:

Kimberly T.: Yes, a lie of omission is always a bad start. Zuko is also guilty of it.

Abby Panther: Yep and Jet is not dead!

Naked King: I update when I can.

Moonyazu9: Kuei is really a sweety.

-Blank-: Zuko needs serious therapy.

Lisacreature: If anyone wants to do a fanart of this story, they are welcome to. I'd love to see it.

SpiritMusician: Sorry for making you late…

Fefe77777: I hope Zuko's reactions were just as convincing in this chap.

Infinitechange: Definitely poor Kuei in this chap.

Doodlechick12: Zuko's always going to have trust issues.

Dragon: Hope you liked this chap too!

P.A.W.07: I think it is safe to say the wedding will be delayed at least now.

ArraylePL: Hope you liked the POVs in this chap too!

Golden feathers Edward: I think Zuko is beginning to realize his foolishness.

HiDiNgFrOmYoU: I think the relationship is going to be rocky right now anyway.

Iamhappytojustbealive: Who will Zuko fall in love with? IDK myself at this point. Might even be Sokka.

PhreshxxxBear: Zuko overreacts.

Neon021: Glad you love the story!

Japanesehon1: Well, it wasn't too bad but he was definitely immature.

Kibafang01: I'm sorry I ticked you off but college is more important.

REBD: I agree. They complement each other.

Things24: Its complicated.

Marufu-chan: thanks. Glad you like it.

Romance Robert: Glad I made you appreciate Jetko a little.

Alta-Lemur: Definitely Kuei/Zuko is a healthier relationship but right now its founded on lies.

DiedInTheVault: I hope I captured Iroh perfectly in this story.

Zuzufan: Zuko needs therapy.

Unnamedreader: Hope this chapter met your expectations.

Jime-chan: Yes… eventually.

Smiling Mona Lisa: It is possible.

Shizuhana: lol. Glad to see I made another person love Mpreg.

Amuto1: Yes the story is still being done.

Eachpeach: I wont abandon this story but I'm just slow updating.

Imbebbedora: I think most people are liking Kuei/ Zuko.

Nyan Rajanu: What do you think about the Gaang here?

Kendall Emmett Forrest Goode: Sorry for the delay.

zuzu112: Hope you liked this chp as well.


	9. Chapter 9

SHATTERED CRYSTALS

There was no knock before the door burst open, startling Iroh from his place on the couch where he had been reading a scroll on Ba Sing Se traditions. He barely stopped himself from spilling tea on the delicate yellowing paper before he rerolled the scroll and rose as gracefully to his feet as his large body would allow before two Dai Li agents filed into the room. Though their faces were expressionless in the shadows beneath their hats, Iroh immediately knew something was wrong.

"Prince Iroh, you and Prince Zuko are to accompany us to a more secure location," the one on the left stated, his voice even but dripping in authority and urgency.

"Where is the prince?" the agent on the right asked, scanning the room for signs of the other suite's occupant.

"He is in his room being examined by the doctor," Iroh replied, then noticing the Dai Li moving towards the room, Iroh called out, "Wait!" The Dai Li agents stopped. "I doubt my nephew would appreciate anyone seeing him naked more than is necessary. Let me go in there first and help him get dressed…"

"We do not have time for this," one of the agents responded, throwing open the door and revealing the fully naked prince and the doctor, who was pressing on two sides of the lower abdomen where the ovaries were located. Zuko gave a cry of outrage as a Dai Li agent quickly threw a robe on him, tied it, and picked the prince up without any signs of a struggle under the weight of the teenage Cursed Boy.

"Hey! Put me down. I can walk!" Zuko shouted and Iroh realized for the first time there was a creamy blue substance on his large scar.

"Come with us," the Dai Li agents ordered Iroh and began walking out of the suite, ignoring Zuko's insistence on walking. Iroh followed the pair down several winding corridors to a dead end, where the Dai Li agents finally put a furious Zuko down. Knowing his nephew hated to be seen as weak, Iroh approached his nephew and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as both watched in confusion before the wall was broken to reveal a plain wooden door.

The door was opened and the smell of stale air and moist earth wafted through. A bad feeling sank into Iroh's gut. To earthbenders, maybe the room was safe. They would be able to easily bend an escape if worse would come to worse. But to firebenders, those smells were the smells of death. Stale air meant fire would use up all the oxygen so a firebender would be blind in the darkness and that rich smell meant the chamber was deep in the ground. To them, this was torture.

Iroh turned to Zuko and saw his nephew's face had gone from angry to fear. "Surely, there must be another secure location that is not underground?" Iroh asked as he subtly tightened his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"We've been ordered to place you in this room," one the Dai Li agents replied. "This is the safest place." Something was definitely not right about this.

"We are NOT going in there!" Zuko hissed, his hands clenched into fists. Iroh hadn't seen this side of his nephew in weeks.

"There are intruders in the palace. Our priority is your safety, not your comfort, Your Highness." With that, the two Dai Li grabbed Zuko's elbows, breaking the hold Iroh had on his nephew, and forced the struggling Prince quickly through the doorway before Iroh could blink. Iroh soon found himself undergoing the same treatment. Iroh found his large body reluctantly colliding with the small, tense form of his nephew before the door was closed and the sound of earth building up echoed slightly in the narrow area.

Then, the two were encased in darkness.

Zuko, immediately tripped over Iroh as he attempted to claw at the door. "There… there's no handle on this side!" Iroh's heart was hammering in his chest as he heard the sound of fingernails scrapping over the wood before Zuko attacked the door with his fists. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Iroh sighed, pushing aside his own fear and reached for Zuko's shoulder, instinctively knowing the height even in the darkness. "Prince Zuko, you must calm down. Screaming wastes time, energy, and oxygen. We need to get a point of reference." A light suddenly flickered in the darkness. "NO ZUKO! Fight your instincts to firebend!"

The light was extinguished and the pounding stopped. "You… you're right, Uncle. We have to get our bearings."

"Hold on to my shoulder, Prince Zuko, with one hand and use the other to feel the wall. We will move slowly ahead," Iroh ordered as he turned around. He waited before he felt the hand on his shoulder to proceed forward.

It wasn't long before he realized they were in some kind of tunnel. Hopefully, they would be able to find an end.

* * *

"So…this is a train…" Kuei thought aloud, glancing at the various people to his left and right. The train's interior was not unlike the palace in decoration- a pearly cream, dark green, and hints of gold paint, but a lot of the paint was flaking and some was scraped off accidently or intentionally. Most people he saw were adequately dressed, obviously servants to the nobles of Ba Sing Se returning home from a work. The workers paid the king and his attendants no mind, weariness having most of them dead on their feet. At the far left sat a student of the university who was too absorbed with studying a scroll to care whose presence he was in. In contrast, at the farthest left was one person, a middle aged man with graying hair, dressed in threadbare clothing far more worn than any clothing he had ever seen. The middle aged man was hanging his head in his hands, covering any view of his face.

Noticing he had captured the female in blue with the two hair loop's attention, the King proceeded with his observations. "I…" Kuei began, "I never realized it was quite so public."

"I take it you've never been out of the inner ring?"

Kuei scratched his head shyly and confessed, "I've never been outside the palace." He turned his head and stared out the window at the magnificent beast and the Avatar flying alongside the train. Now that would be his more preferred method of travel. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'd like to know that as well," his advisor Long Feng grumbled across from him. There was something about Long Feng's behavior that was further driving Kuei's suspicions.

"To the lower ring, Your Highness, so you can witness the devastation the Fire Nation has brought to the Earth Kingdom," the boy with the bright blue eyes replied just as the train lowered to a halt at the Pi train station in the Middle Ring. Most of the passengers disembarked, filling out the small doors with heavy steps, until all that remained were the friends of the Avatar, Long Feng, four Dai Li agents, Kuei, the student, two people in servant garb, and the middle aged man in the back.

Kuei inclined his head to look at the two silent companions of the Avatar- the young blind girl, who was staring unseeingly straight ahead with one delicate foot on the ground, and the scruffy boy, who was displaying the worst manners Kuei had ever seen by picking food out of his teeth.

"The next stop will be the lower ring," the girl with the hair loops said. A few moments later, they came to a stop at Tao train station, where everyone remaining rose to disembark. As they filed out, King Kuei couldn't help but notice how rotting and damaged this station was that was beyond the appreciation of age some subcultures he had read about enjoyed. Beams were cracked and shattered and mouse-termite evidence was rampant.

As he left, he noticed the middle aged man from the back of the train had exited beside him and he saw tears streaking the man's face. Without knowing why, he reached out a comforting hand and asked, "What is wrong, my friend?"

"My son," the man rasped out, not lifting his gaze to him, "I received word today that my son's village has been burned to the ground." There was a wheezing sound that sounded somewhere between a chuckle and a scream. "I told him… I told him to come to Ba Sing Se. Told him he'd be safe behind the walls. Why… why did he refuse?"

"You said his village was burned to the ground?" Kuei asked, the sinking feeling in his stomach now nausea. "By who?"

"There have been reports of confrontation between Earth Kingdom villages, Your Highness. Scorch and burn is a common tactic in such scuffles," Long Feng said, his voice harsh.

"Yeah. Common tactics of the Fire Nation!" the boy with the blue eyes hissed out. The boy with the shaggy hair had gone white and the blind girl was gently supporting him as he whispered something Kuei couldn't make out.

"Is this true?" Kuei asked the man, who had gone white with fear and was shaking uncontrollably, his swollen eyes firmly fixed on Long Feng and the Dai Li.

"Y… Yes. It… w…w…was… another v…village," the middle aged man stuttered out. "I… I have t… to… g… g… go."

"Don't tell me you believe that," the blind girl spat out, her hand still comforting the shaggy-haired boy.

"That man was terrified of what the Dai Li would do to him if he told," the girl with the hair loops said, shaking her head sadly. "It's how the Dai Li have managed to keep the war a secret for so long. But the Dai Li cannot cover up everything."

"Come with us, Your Highness," the Avatar said, having joined them. Despite his childish body and face, his manner immediately commanded attention. "We're going to show you the faces of those affected by this war." With that, the Avatar turned on his tiny heel and proceeded down the cracking steps of the station to the dirt street below.

Kuei found himself unconsciously following the small form like a dragon-moth to a traveler's lantern. Kuei had never before imagined how many people lived in the city but he had not thought there could be so many. Innumerable men and women were running back and forth between buildings that were in various states of condition and age, giving the small group Kuei was traveling with a wide berth as they moved deeper into the lower ring. It did not escape Kuei's notice that many of the people were eying Long Feng and the Dai Li with fear.

Kuei did not like where this was leading. So far, it was becoming clearer by the second that the Avatar was telling the truth. The image of Prince Zuko shaking in the cold of an underground dungeon kept filling his mind. Even if what the Avatar said was true, Kuei would not allow that to happen.

A young woman around eighteen years old carrying a jar about the size of her head was stopped by the Avatar. "Excuse me, Miss, but where is the Refugee Clinic from here?"

"It's right over there," the young woman replied, pointing in the direction she had just come from. Then, Kuei watched as the young woman's brown eyes went wide in fear as she noticed the Dai Li. She let out a strangled sound and the pot fell from her hands into the ground, where the Avatar dove to catch it before it could smash. "S…Sorry," the woman stammered, before bending down to pick up the jar, exposing the burned skin of the back of her leg. "Thank you." The woman then ran off.

"You'd think they had just seen the Fire Lord himself," the shaggy-haired boy scathingly observed as he watched the young woman vanish into the shadow of an alley.

The group then walked to the clinic. The building itself wasn't in anyway remarkable or distinguishable from the other buildings surrounding it except for the hastily carved sign of "Clinic" on the rough door. The inside, at least, was decently kept. As the small group filled the hallway, an old man in a grey robe came out of a side room to greet them. "Please don't tell me any of you nice young people have been hurt," he said, his eyes containing a wealth of horrors.

"No, Sir. We are here to help," the Avatar said, placing his staff against the door.

The man's expression instantly lit up. "Excellent! Thank you so much, my young friends." He bowed in appreciation and as he stood, his eyes lit on Long Feng, "Ahh, and are you their father?"

Kuei almost chuckled at the sheer confusion and disturbed look on Long Feng's face. "N… no."

"Sorry, my mistake," the man apologized. "My vision is not what it used to be. Please, my friends, wash up in the room at the far end and then come find me. I have too many patients to stay away for long."

"Yes, Sir," the girl with the hair loops said. The group then proceeded down the hall.

All did as the old man requested except Long Feng, who stood off to the side with his hands in his long sleeves. "Wash up, Long Feng," Kuei ordered as he shook his hands dry.

"Your Majesty, you cannot be serious," Long Feng said with disbelief.

"Wash up," Kuei repeated sternly then entered one of the side rooms. The sickening smell of body fluids, cleansers, and burnt flesh assaulted his senses right away. Men, women, and children were carefully laid on thin mats with shabby blankets thrown over them.

"House fires, My King," Long Feng said, "are quite rampant in such close quarter living."

Kuei forced himself not to gag as he went to the old man as he prodded a patient and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"There are jars of ointment on the bench over there. Please spread a thin layer of it on the burns of as many patients as possible," the old man said.

"Come, I'll show you," the blind girl said, taking Kuei by the hand. Together they went down the many rows of men and women and did as the man instructed. Most of the burns were circle shaped or straight lines, signs of control. There was no denying it anymore. These burns were the works of Firebenders, not some common house fire. He couldn't help but think of the severe scarring on his fiancée. As he spread the ointment on a young boy of eight, he couldn't help but think that Fire Nation cruelty knew no bounds. After a few minutes, Kuei noticed the girl with the hair loops came behind them, her hands giving off a blue light that healed a majority of the burns.

"Unfortunately, I can't heal everything," the watertribe girl replied when Kuei asked. "Some burns are far too old or too deep." In other words, she probably would not be able to do anything for Zuko.

Hours seemed to go by as Kuei worked side by side the others to comfort and sooth the patients until the sun began to set and the group moved to take their leave. Once outside, Kuei breathed a breath of the fresh air as he attempted to collect himself. He'd never witnessed anything like that before and he hoped soon he never would have to again.

"Long Feng, you are under arrest for crimes against the Earth Kingdom," Kuei said after a minute had passed.

"What?" Long Feng shouted as he tried to evade the hands of his former agents. "You must be in shock, Your Highness. Yes, there were burn marks on those people but there still is no definitive proof that there is any 'war.' The people here live in close quarters where fire often spreads quickly." That did seem to be true. The structures in this part of the city looked like any accident could be deadly. "Not to over look the fact that these intruders who, may I remind you, invaded your palace and threatened you with weapons, have even said anything about a 'secret war'."

"Oh come on!" the watertribe boy exclaimed in exasperation.

"Wait… we do have proof," the blind girl said. "The drill."

"That's right! There's no way the Dai Li could cover that up!" the Avatar said.

"Where is this 'drill'?" Kuei asked.

"The outer wall," the watertribe girl replied. Kuei froze.

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall! You see, My Lord, they're here to destroy you," Long Feng yelled.

Kuei swallowed. Long Feng was right. Since it had been built, no Earth King had been to visit it. It was not safe. But the Avatar and his friends had not demonstrated really anything that was threatening to him in particular. Should he trust them? To see this drill would prove whether or not they were telling the truth. This was the Avatar.

"You can ride Appa," the Avatar suggested, indicating the bison that was off to the side playing with a group of toddlers.

That decided it.

"Let's go."

* * *

Iroh breathed a sigh of relief as they finally reached a source of light, a large chamber filled with glowing crystals and the sound of running water. The air here was fresher than it had been in that long, winding tunnel. He sighed in relief, then turned around and adjusted his nephew's robe in the new light.

"Hey, Uncle!" Zuko cried out in embarrassment, his face almost like when he was a boy and Iroh found him after he 'accidently' fell in the pond.

"Just making sure you would not catch chill, Nephew," Iroh replied, not the least bit affronted. He spotted a few rocks that looked like they would serve as suitable chairs for the moment. "Let's rest here for the time being." He settled his heavy body against the coolness of the rock and breathed a sigh of relief of being off his feet for the first time in hours. Zuko settled on the rocks across from him.

For a while, Zuko wasn't talking. He also hadn't said anything in the tunnel other than to comment when one of them had tripped over something on the path. Of course, that was not unusual. So Iroh was completely taken surprise by the soft, "I…I'm sorry, Uncle."

"Sorry?" Iroh repeated, observing his nephew's face, "What are you sorry for, Nephew?"

"I do not believe for one second that this is simply a secure area. I think because I was upset with the king that Long Feng has decided to cut his losses and find someone else for the king to marry. This is my fault," Zuko stated, leaving back against the cool rock, causing shadow to conceal the scars of his face. For a moment, Zuko looked so much like his mother that Iroh was taken back. "I'm sorry for being cursed. You had your tea and your freedom and because of me it was taken away."

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled, lunging forward and seizing the boy's shoulders.

"Now, you're trapped here and it's all my fault," Zuko whispered as his Uncle gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise.

"No, Zuko. Never say such things," Iroh said. "I don't care what you are and this is not your fault." He released one hand and forced his nephew to face him, before he drew the boy to him in a hug. "If anything, you are amazing, Prince Zuko. You may be seen as "cursed" by our nation but you have surpassed a majority of firebenders in your abilities. Who would have thought such a thing would be possible? And on top of that, you have an amazing heart even if it longs for the love of someone who does not deserve it!"

"But none of this would have happened if I wasn't…"

Iroh pulled back and held Zuko at arm's distance and held him by his upper arms. "Zuko, I think the Earth Kingdom is right. This is not a curse. It is a blessing to be able to carry and bare life."

"A blessing?" Zuko repeated with a snort. "It doesn't feel like it."

"It may not now, Prince Zuko, but the first time you have a child and you hold that being in your arms and stare it in the eyes… there is no other feeling like it in the world," Iroh said, a soft smile as he remembered the first time his wife presented him with Lu Ten and the way those half-closed eyes had stared up at him. "My wife bonded with Lu Ten even before he came into this world with odd little kicks that only she could feel. A mother experiences it more than a father."

Zuko was silent for several more minutes before saying, "We should probably keep moving."

* * *

"Ahhh!" Kuei screamed as he clutched to the thick white fur for dear life as the group came into view of the wall. "It's so exhilarating… and yet terrifying."

"Yeah, I hate it too," the blind girl commented beside him as they began to descend.

The large sandy-white walls growing closer stilled his breath as his anxiety built. What would he see on the other end? What would he do if there was nothing? And what would he do if there was something? What if there was a secret war with the Fire Nation? Sure, he would be obligated to send troops to meet the invading force but what would he do with Zuko? Would marrying the enemy at this time send the right message, would he wait until they were victorious, or would he have to break the engagement?

Kuei liked Zuko because he knew him (which was more than what his parents could have said when they got married) and the boy was intelligent with a beautiful face even with its scar. He could easily come to love someone like that. But he could simply keep Zuko as a friend and encourage his marriage to one of his generals. He would not send the boy back to the monster that burned him nor would he throw him to the political wolves.

"We're passing over the wall now," the Avatar said. "You will be able to see the drill Princess Azula was using to try to breach your walls."

Then, there the proof was- a long, beaten red monster of metal with the undeniable Fire Nation symbol, an orange banner that burned all his hopes of falsehood to the ground.

"That?" Long Feng dismissed, causing Kuei to turn towards him. "That's nothing, Your Highness. It's an import we've been using for construction of a new entry way." The tone was the even and silky voice of a raccoon-fox.

"Save your lies," Kuei spat. "The Council of Five will decide your fate. Guards secure the prisoner."

The Dai Li secured Long Feng's hands behind his back. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" the man spat, his braid flicking in the breeze and hitting the hands of those trying to secure him.

"I believe I just did," Kuei said turning his gaze to the wall when he spotted movement. There on the top were guards. "Avatar, can you please land? I do not wish to suffer this traitor's presence more than is necessary."

"Sure thing, Your Earthiness," the Avatar agreed, "Appa, yip yip." The landing was smooth and the small party except for the Avatar dismounted the giant animal as the guards came running.

"Your… Your Majesty?" the Lieutenant choked out in surprise as he and a squad of five came closer and were able to see Kuei clearer.

"Greetings, my friend. We have a prisoner that is to be escorted back to the dungeons," Kuei ordered.

"BA SING SE WILL NOT SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!" Long Feng shouted as he was handed over to the guards.

"I think we'll manage," Kuei replied coldly, then turned on his heal to climb back aboard the bison as the Avatar reached down to offer him a hand up.

"IF YOU DO THIS, YOU'LL NEVER SEE PRINCE ZUKO AGAIN!" Long Feng spat.

Kuei turned in alarm. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you so," the watertribe boy said in a sing-song voice before his sister hit him. "Ow."

Long Feng chuckled in self-satisfaction for several minutes before the sword poking into his back finally forced him to talk. "I wasn't lying when I said I had Prince Zuko moved to a secure location but no one knows the palace like me. With all those twists and turns, you'll never find him without my help."

Kuei barely contained himself from the urge to beat the man to a pulp. "Are you so desperate that you would add murder to your charges?"

For a while no one moved, no one spoke.

"He's not lying about hiding the prince," the blind girl said, flexing her tiny foot a little, "But he's wrong about no one being able to find him. I can sense vibrations in the Earth. It might take a few hours but I should be able to find him."

The smirk fell from Long Feng's face. "Take him away," Kuei ordered, then watched as the struggling form of his former advisor was dragged away by the guards.

"Come, Your Majesty," the Avatar said with his hand outstretched. "We'll help you find Zuko."

TBC

PLEASE review REVIEW rEvIeW.

A/N: I changed the character info because so far it has been Kuei/ Zuko. This is still subject to change and may or may not be the final pairing. Also, yes I have paraphrased or quoted from the original script so I must give credit where credit is due for some of the Gaang's and Kuei's speech.

* * *

RoxasIsReal13: Thank you. Hope you liked the by-play in this one too.

SpiritMusician: So what do you think of Kuei now?

KimberlyT: Really good points. At this point though Jet doesn't know who Zuko is or what he looks like.

Eachpeach: I agree that Iroh would be the greatest grandpa ever.

Golden feathers Edward: Thanks for the multiple reviews.

Sans toi: well you can feel less guilty. This story was dead for awhile.

Shyloh: Thanks for the review.

Moonyazu9: Sorry you have to wait to see Jet and Zuko's reunion.

LadyDragon: Sorry you also have to wait and what would Kuei and Zuko be called? I like the KuZu suggestion.

Katz: I think that's because Kuei only speaks for three episodes.

Kendall Emmett Iero-Way Goode: If the baby had still existed, I think I might have had Long Feng claiming it and Zuko were his to keep Zuko under his thumb.

Jime-chan: Kuei is obviously going to protect Zuko no matter what.

Neon021: Hope you liked it.

Nyan Rajanu: I hope this was in-character as well.

draculAlucard: sorry for the wait.

Iced coffee: I love iced coffee. I want it right now… mmm Dunkin Donuts.

Hell Changer: lol. Love the analysis.

Twilight4everTD12: Uncle Iroh I imagine as a lot like my mother with the teasing.

Marufu-chan: sorry for the wait.

Romance Robert: sorry you have to wait for the reunion again.

SusanBWhat: Glad you like it.

ImBebbedora: I just graduated [Dean's List for 3 straight yrs!] and am looking for a job

Things24: sorry for the cliffy but I find them the best ending points

Vanillavillian101: Sorry but Sokka knows they're going to be looking for Zuko now

REBD: Yeah they kinda have messed up the KuZu thing.

DeafLizgon: For some reason, I just cant get into Aang/Zuko.

Bbberry12: sorry for the wait then and glad you like it.

FalloutAngel: sorry that you had to remain there for 3 months.

HiDiNgFrOmYoU: lol makes it sound like Scooby

Fefe77777: glad it makes you happy

Aslan is love: sorry for the wait and glad to have a new fan.

Dragonlilly1993: sorry I had school work then writers block cause I couldn't remember where I left off.

Bloodyhamster: That's always a little scary isn't it? "A good mpreg fic"? There actually are a lot out there but it depends on taste.

Zukofan: Zuko, because of his status, will probably always be restricted in some respects.

Zllover: I'm going to try and update at least once a month if I can now.

Cheza the Flower Maiden: they are cute

Taboo22: Thanks

Kibafang01: Yeah, I explain that in the A/N.

Kiyohara Shi: maybe love but Kuei is definitely protective.


	10. Chapter 10

THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE

The crystals twinkled, disturbed from their usual silence, as a loud rumble of frustration echoed in the cavern joined by the thump of a fist on stone. "Another dead end," Zuko stated as he pulled himself away from the rough wall of the cavern. The skin along the side of his fist cracked and bled. There was no way out for a firebender or non-earthbending citizen but the way they came.

In the Fire Nation, if this had truly been a safe haven from attack, there would be a way out that would ensure the valuable people placed in it would be able to escape. A design like this would be created to torture the spirit of a firebender, a method reserved for only the most criminal or treacherous. Days would pass before the firebender would be removed to either interrogate or execute.

Zuko heard Uncle Iroh whisper his name with concern behind him. Zuko took a deep breath and tried to quench the fire beneath his skin before backing away from the hard stone wall. He turned around to look at Uncle, saw the weary expression on his face and grew concerned.

His uncle shook his head as though sensing Zuko's thoughts, then reached out a large hand to rest on his nephew's shoulders. "I do not know what Long Feng has planned for us but it would be best to conserve our strength for when the lack of sunlight starts to affect our bodies." Zuko nodded, not trusting himself to respond verbally as he walked over to a large flat rock that looked like it could hold both him and his uncle laying down with room to spare and sat down. He cradled his tender hand delicately and applied slight pressure to stop the larger cuts from continuing to bleed.

Uncle sat down beside him with a weary sigh. "I…" Uncle began, making Zuko turn instantly towards him, "I wish I had brought my Pai Sho set with me."

Zuko didn't know whether to scream or laugh at his uncle's attempt to break the tension. He settled for just putting his head in his hands.

"Maybe I can find a way to carve the pieces out of rocks." This time Zuko had to question where his uncle's mind was. The inquiry must have shown on his face because his uncle shrugged and said, "It would help pass the time." Despite Zuko's lack of response, his uncle began scanning the floor around them. "In fact, I've been meaning to teach you strategy for a while now. The lessons in Pai Sho can serve you well in any way of life." His uncle stood, walked to the closest stone wall and stooped to pick up several rough pebbles before moving further down the line to collect more roughly the same length.

"In Pai Sho, you may begin with one strategy…," Zuko watched as Uncle was suddenly distracted by one rock in slight amusement, "…ah this one looks almost like it has the lotus design on it already… well, as I was saying… the strategy that you begin with will not always work against your opponent. A good opponent will counter your strategy, so one must adapt. You must always plan for the worst, Prince Zuko, and find ways around it or make the best of it."

Zuko found himself chuckling at the irony of that statement, "I don't think it can get any worse than right now Uncle. We have no food, no sunlight, and we have no idea what is going on."

"Perhaps you are right. This was unforeseeable, Nephew, but you must look at the bigger picture. For one, we have access to water through that small stream. That not only means we can last several days. That means several days to plan. Also, we now know that our oxygen will not be easily depleted. We can go back the way we came, using our fire to guide us, and begin carefully digging our way out."

Zuko shot to his feet, anger at his uncle and himself filling him. "Why are you gathering rocks then? Let's go!"

Before he could get very far, his uncle grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Because we must discuss strategy, Prince Zuko. We do not know why we are here nor how many people may be just outside our prison. The Dai Li may have been telling the truth and there may be Fire Nation soldiers inside the palace." Zuko's eyes widened as he imagined his sister and father waiting to burn their flesh to ashes. "Even if we do escape anyone lingering beyond the door, the palace is like a maze that I have not been fully allowed to explore. We could easily get lost and forced to split up. Then, what is our plan for after we escape the palace? Where will go? Where can we hide? It was would be hard enough for someone to sneak into Ba Sing Se, let alone sneak out." His uncle's grip on his arm suddenly bordered on painful. "You must think before you act! If you had thought before you acted at the tea shop and let the Dai Li handle the boy, your child might still be alive!"

Uncle Iroh released him as Zuko collapsed to his knees, cradling the spot of his empty womb as a vision of that small bundle came to his eyes. His fault. His fault his child was dead.

Minutes later, his uncle sighed and joined him on the ground to envelop him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Zuko. That was cruel of me. You had no way of knowing you were pregnant at the time. Please forgive me." His Uncle's voice began to shake. "I'm just so worried that the next time you do not think things through, I will be left with only your corpse and your memory. I cannot lose another son."

Zuko felt the warm tears of his Uncle soaking through the shoulder of his robe and soon found himself burying his head into his uncle's neck and doing the same. "I promise, Uncle, I will think things through from now on."

* * *

The flight to the palace was filled with murmurs and half-asked questions but the only thing he could think about was his worry for both his kingdom and Prince Zuko. He'd been the biggest fool. Kuei had known that Long Feng had been up to something for a long time, so why had he never pursued his suspicions? He should have planned ahead. Now, he was left wondering what to do with the Dai Li. Who were the Dai Li truly loyal to? He guessed he would find out if they revealed where Zuko was.

If not, what would he do if the blind girl could not find Zuko? How long could Zuko survive wherever he was? His stomach was churning as he thought of finding the pale form limp and battered to shades of purple by earth with those amazing golden eyes staring emptily back at him.

Suddenly, a voice broke into Kuei's worry.

"So… Your Highness…," began the watertribe boy from a few feet behind him, "Why are you marrying Zuko?" Kuei turned to stare at him in confusion.

"Sokka!" the watertribe girl shouted next to her brother.

"What? Zuko's not only a guy but he's… well he's angry all the time! And he has a weird obsession with catching Aang…" The blue-eyed boy was gesturing wildly, his arms waving in the air as though he were a baby bird about to fly.

"It's probably a different Zuko!" The girl yelled at her brother as she fixed the flailing boy with a glare that could have knocked the simpleton off the saddle. After the bison diverted the girl's attention with a yawn, the watertribe girl looked back at Kuei with a blush, "Forgive him, Your Highness. He speaks before he thinks. We have met a prince named Zuko several times since we met Aang and the meetings were… not pleasant to say the least."

"Not pleasant?" 'Sokka' repeated. "Scarface is out to kill us!"

An icy chill ran through Kuei. 'Scarface?' he mentally repeated. That puckered skin around Zuko's left eye was the first thing that drew Kuei in, the bright red against the pale and beautiful face had instantly left an impression.

"Not kill us," the Avatar corrected with a goofy smile, "He never really tried to kill us. I think that's Azula's job."

"What kind of scar did you say this Zuko had?" Kuei asked. He was really hoping they were discussing a completely different Zuko. Kuei had already had to endure the shattering of the image of his utopia and the loss of trust in his advisor. Now was he also going to lose the first person he saw as a trustworthy friend in his palace of rat-vultures?

"A huge burn mark on his eye," Sokka said as he placed a hand over his own left eye. The brown eyes of the tan, scruffy boy behind him widened as if he were just as shaken by the description as Kuei himself.

"My future consort has an identical mark," Kuei stated apathetically after a moment of silence, resigned to the fact that the entire life he expected for himself was now completely destroyed.

"So we are rescuing Mr. Anger Issues," Sokka said before turning to his sister and saying triumphantly, "See? I told you so!"

Kuei's head was spinning. What was he going do when they rescued Zuko? He had thought they had so much in common. Was it all a lie?

"We're here!" the Avatar announced as the group descended to the ground outside the palace. The air bison landed with a loud thud that shook the ground, alerting those inside the large walls to their presence. The doors were immediately opened and the Dai Li and servants filed out to greet them on their knees, the setting sun highlighting the multitude of them. "Watch your step, Your Highness," the Avatar advised as he slid down the side of his bison.

Kuei carefully followed his lead and landed as gracefully as possible to the ground. The minute that he landed, there was a roar of joy and the sound of heavy paws. Oh, Bosco, at least he could count on his furry friend to remain the same. He threaded his fingers in the thick brown pelt as the nobles and other officials living in the palace began to fill the yard outside the palace as well, clearly bewildered with the entire situation. Using the familiar fur as support, Kuei braised himself to deliver the news.

Putting on his most authoritative voice and face, he waited until the yard fell completely silent before he began, "My people, I bring you grave news." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "The Kingdom of Ba Sing Se has been deceived." There were gasps and murmurs. Kuei noted that the Dai Li stiffened, the only indication of their knowing role in their indifferent forms. "For those of you who have been as unaware as I have of the world outside of Ba Sing Se, what I have to tell you will come as a shock." He paused again and looked at the Avatar who nodded in support. "We have been ignorant of the war that has long been taking place outside our walls." Some of the noble ladies collapsed to their knees in shock. "With the help of the Avatar, Ba Sing Se will no longer remain in the dark." He stopped and turned to Avatar Aang, "Avatar Aang, please enlighten us with the situation."

The Avatar looked startled at the request for a brief second, reminding Kuei that he was dealing with a young boy, before he nodded and moved forward. "I… I'm not very good with public speeches but I'll try to explain the situation as best I can. For over a hundred years, the Fire Nation has been invading the other three nations. The Air Nomads were all destroyed first. I am only survived because I was locked in ice near the South Pole."

There were obvious sounds of disbelief circulating in the crowd. "You expect us to believe that ridiculous story?" General Taan demanded gripping the ceremonial sword at hip as he glared at the young boy.

"Yes," Kuei responded with an answering glare for the young Avatar. "These warriors have not lied to me yet. I cannot say the same for my former advisor." The Dai Li were now visibly stiff and the shock among the nobles was tangible as Kuei turned back to the Avatar and said, "Avatar Aang, please continue."

The Avatar nodded. "The Southern Watertribe's population has shrunk and the Northern Watertribe is no longer the friendly place it had been and has become isolated from the rest of the world. The other Earth Kingdoms have fallen under the flag of the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se is the only unoccupied Earth city left. If we do not act now, Ba Sing Se will fall as well."

"Do you have a plan?" General Soong asked as he supported his wide-eyed wife, Soong Fei Long, by the waist. Kuei noted his cousin was pale and hoped nothing went wrong with his unborn child from this stress.

"Yes, but first we must find Prince Zuko," the Avatar replied.

Kuei stepped forward. "My former advisor, Long Feng, and his family have kept the war secret from us since it began. When the Avatar and his friends revealed their treachery to me and offered indisputable proof, Long Feng revealed that he had done far worse than simply withhold information. He said he had ordered my fiancée, your future Queen, Prince Zuko, to be placed somewhere in the palace that only he and the people he ordered to place him there would know." Someone was sobbing, but Kuei ignored it and fixed his stare on the multitude of Dai Li assembled. "I ask now that the members of the Dai Li who know where Prince Zuko is to come or I will assume that all of the Dai Li is not loyal to Ba Sing Se and its king."

Muttering washed through the members of the palace for several seconds before two Dai Li agents stood and walked out their ranks to the front.

"We were the ones ordered to secure the Prince and his uncle, My King," the one on the left addressed him. "He is safe. We will take you to him."

* * *

Iroh was deeply regretting his idea of carving Pai Sho pieces out of the pebbles he had gathered. For one, the work was painstakingly tedious. He destroyed the tip of one of his gnawed fingers by scrapping it with the crystal shard he was using to carve. Now, an hour or so in, he had only completed three pieces and stabbed even more fingers. But the most uncomfortable thing about the process was sitting in silence with Zuko and remembering what he had said to the stressed boy earlier.

He wished he could take it back. He really did not think Zuko was to blame for the miscarriage. It had simply happened, but he had often thought that everything would have been prevented if Zuko had stayed away from that shaggy boy in the first place. Now Iroh was weighed down with the guilt of his insensitive words. But worry of his nephew and memories of his own helplessness when Zuko was punished for not holding his tongue in the meeting had replaced his reasoning momentarily. He had apologized but he knew it wouldn't hurt Zuko any less.

A small rumbling began echoing in the cave and for a second both he and Zuko stopped their efforts as they tried to place where the sound had come from. Had the tunnel collapsed? He had to find out but he would not risk his nephew's safety. "I'm going to go check the tunnel. Stay here, Prince Zuko."

"Uncle…" Zuko began in protest but was stopped by a larger rumbling coming from the direction of the tunnel. On instinct, Iroh immediately wrapped his arms around his nephew's thin form and tried to cover him as best he could. It would be a futile effort if the entire cavern collapsed, but he ignored logic and still held the stiff form in his arms.

The rumbling continued and confusion set in. It sounded like it was getting louder. Minutes later, he was sure of it. Then the thought struck him: Was someone earthbending in the tunnel? Then he heard voices. Someone was coming. Iroh loosened his arms and looked at his nephew. Part of Zuko's light green robe had fallen open again, revealing the pale skin of a bony shoulder and chest. He pulled the robe shut and secured the tie again just as a loud crash reverberated in the enclosed space.

"Told you I would find a faster route than that stupid tunnel," a high-pitched child's voice echoed as the small forms of people began to file out of a large hole.

"I think that's them!" another high-pitched voice shouted. The tone and pitch was eerily familiar. The fire in Iroh's blood froze as the group drew closer and he saw the familiar blue arrows in sharp contrast on the pale peach and hairless skin- the Avatar. By his side were the two children from the watertribe, the nice blind girl he had invited to share tea with him, the Earth King flanked by two Dai Li agents and… that shabby boy from the boat who had the nerve to stare at his nephew with a glazed expression that Iroh thought was closer to lust than anything else.

Iroh pushed his nephew behind him, trying vainly to shield the boy from the group with his shorter and larger frame. So this was it then. Their previous lives had returned to haunt them and everyone knew the penalty for enemies- death- regardless of how sacred the Earth Kingdom may hold a Cursed One. Zuko would never get to fully grow up; he would never experience all the wonders of life instead of just its misery. Iroh prayed the spirits and Agni would have mercy on the two of them in the afterlife and hoped he would be able to be with both his sons.

"General Iroh," King Kuei addressed him before looking over his shoulder and stating, "Prince Zuko." The young king's expression was a far cry from that hopeful, adoring expression Iroh had seen previously and it only further made beads of sweat begin to form on his neck as he felt the fire within him prepare to react. "Are you two alright?"

Whatever Iroh had been expecting, it was not that. The fire inside Iroh began to calm. "We're fine," Zuko answered back, his tone of voice guarded. Iroh cast a glance at him and saw his nephew was hiding the scraps on his hand.

"I'm glad you two are safe," King Kuei said with a hint of relief before glancing pointedly at the Avatar and his friends, "but I believe we have something to discuss."

"Yes, we do," Zuko softly acknowledged as he came out from behind Iroh and stood before Kuei as bravely as he could under the circumstances, ready to face whatever was to happen with all the pride the young man could muster in a thin green robe.

The young king shook his head. "We will decide what is to happen in one of my private meeting rooms. For now, we are just going to lead you out of here."

* * *

Night had fallen before the group had reached the surface. A small beam of moonlight was all that highlighted the ancient meeting room from the large three windows at the wall opposite the door, shadowing the furniture and decoration in a sheer cloak of black but highlighting several surfaces of gold. Zuko assumed depictions of great battles would be shown on those walls when the servants lit the candles. The servant entered first, circulating the room and lighting the wicks of the new white candles in their protective glass with a larger green candle. When it was done, the light revealed not only that the scenes on the walls were depictions of all the elements but the room was a hexagon. Fire stood opposite of water and next to earth which stood opposite of air.

Zuko allowed himself to be momentarily distracted by the images, feeling Jet's uncomfortable eyes on him like small pins. He didn't know what to say to him. What could Zuko say to the boy he gave his virginity to, attacked him, and created a child with? Nothing. There was nothing to say but he wanted the staring to stop.

Kuei broke the uncomfortable silence and announced his orders. "Dai Li, please find a suite for the Avatar and his friends and inform the cook to fix whatever they want. Avatar Aang, can you stay behind?"

"Sure, Your Highness," the young boy agreed with an awful attempt at a salute.

"Yay! Meat!" the watertribe boy yelled with glee and the small blind girl laughed.

"We'll see you soon, Twinkle-Toes."

The Dai Li nodded in acknowledgement. "Please follow us." The small group of teenagers nodded and followed behind the uniformed agents, leaving only Zuko, Uncle, Kuei, and the Avatar behind.

Kuei gestured the group into the room and took the ornate green seat at the head of the table. The Avatar sat to his right and Zuko sat to the king's left with his uncle by his side. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of flame flickering and breathing. Finally, Kuei broke the silence by improperly placing his elbows on the antique wooden table and cradling his head in his hands and taking a deep breath.

"There are so many questions that need to be answered," Kuei finally stated, removing his hands from the table. "My view of the world has been shattered today. The city I thought was a great utopia is a place of fear and ignorance; my greatest advisor has kept my family and I fools; and the person I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, who would rule by my side, has been revealed to be my enemy." Dread gurgled in Zuko's stomach as Kuei turned to face him, "Prince Zuko, is it true you have hunted the Avatar and threatened his friends?"

"Honorable King, there is more to the…" Uncle Iroh began.

Zuko wanted to say he hadn't, he had come to regret his actions since he had tried to take on his sister with them at his side, but he would be lying and it would only make it worse. "Yes," he admitted as he looked into Kuei's green eyes.

"Why?" Kuei demanded, the expression and tone too complex for Zuko to define. "Why would you do such a thing? A Blessed One would never harm children."

Zuko drew back as if Kuei had slapped him. "I wasn't trying to harm them," Zuko hissed, noting Avatar Aang's confused expression. "I was simply trying to capture the Avatar."

Kuei turned to the boy who nodded in conformation. "He never really tried to harm us. The few times he managed to catch us, we were not really harmed. I can't say the same for the other Fire Nation soldiers."

"Why?" Kuei repeated as he turned back to Zuko.

"To be allowed to come home!" Zuko nearly screamed at him, "To reclaim my honor!" His anger quickly died when he saw the shocked expression on Kuei's face. "For my father to love me."

Kuei sighed before he continued his questioning. "Why did you come to Ba Sing Se?"

"My father, the Fire Lord, branded Uncle and I traitors. Every other city was occupied by Fire Nation and there were wanted posters everywhere. This was the only safe place."

"Did your father do so because you are Blessed One?"

Zuko shook his head, deciding he would be fully honest. "No. I had no idea what I was until… until I came here." Now there was only one more secret left. Zuko prayed Kuei did not ask that question.

Kuei latched onto that hesitation. "How did you find out?"

"I…I was bleeding," Zuko said.

"And this was how Long Feng found you?"

Zuko paused. That day was all a blur to him. He turned to his Uncle, who took over that question. "Yes. The midwife filed a report."

"A midwife? Not a doctor?"

His Uncle opened his mouth to cover for him but Zuko shook his head. He had wanted to keep it a secret but who knew if Long Feng would tell anyone? It would probably be worse to withhold it. "I…" Zuko took a deep breath before he proceeded, "I was pregnant. I had a… a miscarriage."

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Sorry this was delayed. This was the hardest chapter to write so far.

Kibafang01: I don't know the answer to that yet.

Moonyazu9: I hope you like this chapter as well even if it shows strain on the Zuko/ Kuei pairing.

Marufu-chan: Thanks for the words of encouragement.

Kendall Emmett Iero-Way Goode: Well, there's the Jet Zuko reunion.

Ashley: Glad you liked it.

Infinitechange: glad you liked it. And I thought that was cute too,

ArrayePL: Azula will appear at some point.

Naked King: We'll have to see.

PhreshxxxBear: We'll have to see.

Katz: It will depend on what the Generals have to say.

SpiritMusician: We'll see.

Kiyohara Shi: Zuko in canon seems to always have PMS to be honest.

Higashi: I would definitely recommend seeing it even though it has no slash.

Aslan is love:

Hell Changer: It was in the canon so don't blame me for Kuei's air bison obsession.

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl: We'll see.

Vanillavillian101: I'm as proud as a person using a nom de plume can be.

HiDiNgFrOmYoU: We'll see.

RoxasIsReal13: Well… everything shattered.

Bunnyakafay: We'll see.

Jime-chan: Definitely true.

Golden feathers Edward: ? I don't have a response either.

Kiriko-sama: I find Kuei and Zuko endearing too.

Requiem of solace: I hated that too.

YuuShiou: I agree.

Cheza the Flower Maiden: They weren't down there that long at least.

DraculAlucarD: Yay. Great way to disturb Aang and Sokka.

Ritnou:

Ariel: Thank you and yes still working on this.


	11. Chapter 11

DECISIONS, DECISIONS

Laughter and joy filled the large gold-painted quarters, rumbling off plates and glasses, as the hungry and relieved friends of the avatar allowed their worries to drain away. Servants flowed in and out to remove or refill the dishes on the badger-carved oak table before anyone even noticed they were there. Jet ignored it all as he pushed the decorative leaves and seafood around the perfect jade green plate with his chopsticks. Part of the reason for his lack of interest was the fact that Jet hated the lavish décor because it reminded him of the uncaring nature of the nobility he had been forced to serve. The other reason was his mind on the beautiful 'Zuko.'

Why was he looking at the enemy and thinking such sexual thoughts? The minute he had seen that slanted golden eye encased in an angry red scar, he'd had a flash of the pale-skin glistening against darkness as Jet hungrily tasted it. But the Fire Nation prince in his fantasy had shorter hair and his body was skeletal thin as his hands mapped out the sharp planes of the figure's chest. Was the scarred boy one of the hazy figures in his memory? How was that possible? Or maybe he was the psychotic person Katara said he was and he was fantasying about having one of the enemy, a prince, under him in every way? An odd comment abruptly broke into his contemplation.

"He looks weird," Sokka announced around a mouthful of some deer-boar sausage before he swallowed.

"Who?" Katara asked in confusion as she summoned water from the pitcher at the opposite end of the table into her cup before the servant behind her could pour.

A large chunk of fish disappeared into Sokka's mouth with the speed of a panther-cheetah. "Zuko," Sokka answered as yet another chunk found its way in his mouth. Jet suspected there was no chewing going on. "He's softer looking. He actually looks kinda girly now."

"Looks the same to me," came the high-pitched, amused voice of Toph to Jet's right before her words were accompanied by a rude belch.

Sokka didn't respond to Toph's comment, still lost in his own thoughts, "Do you think he could be…"

"Be what?" Katara asked in amusement.

"A girl," Sokka finished, the mouthful of another piece of animal somewhat slurring his speech. Suddenly he dropped his chopsticks and slapped the sides of his face. "Wait a second… if Zuko is a girl, that means… Man, why am I always getting my butt kicked by girls?" Toph instantly laughed hysterically and was joined soon after by Katara. Jet simply sat in silence, still absorbed in the debate within his own mind.

"Something wrong Jet?" Katara asked in between bites of her own seafood platter when she finally noticed Jet hadn't been eating. Her words conveyed worry but the tone said she really didn't care. Jet wasn't surprised. In the short time he'd known her, he was sure Katara was the type to hold a grudge.

"Nothing's wrong. Just not hungry," Jet replied as he continued to play with his food, only pausing to sip at the iced tea provided.

Jet had just pushed a prawn to the far side of the plate before the Avatar came in the room. Jet seemed to be the first to notice the young boy's confused and solemn expression and he instantly stopped playing with his food.

"How was the meeting?" Toph asked as she turned her sightless gaze towards the Avatar.

"Uh…" the Avatar held his tongue as he looked at the servants in the room. After a second of internal argument, the boy asked, "Um, thanks for the service but can we be left alone for the night?"

Some of the servants looked disappointed but bowed and said, "As you wish, Avatar Aang." Then, they exited the room, closing the door behind them.

For the first time in half an hour or so, the room was silent as Aang stood in the doorway, still wearing that confused expression on his face. "Aang, why don't you sit down?" Katara recommended. "We ordered you a fruit and vegetable salad. They also have some awesome deserts."

Aang nodded but said nothing as he slid into the cushioned chair next to Toph, across from Sokka.

"What happened, Aang? Is Zuko getting kicked out or what?" Sokka asked when Aang simply sat there with a confused look on his face.

When Aang didn't respond, Katara tried to coax him with one of the sweets, "Here, Aang. The strawberry pastries are incredible."

It seemed to work when Aang took a piece from Katara and bit into it. As a little bit of the strawberry jelly clung to the left side of the Avatar's mouth, everyone seemed to relax, even the Avatar. "You're right. This is good!"

It was barely a moment later that Sokka decided he couldn't wait any longer. With a constipated expression on his face, the watertribe idiot loudly exclaimed, "The suspense is killing me!" Sokka leaned forward over the table with a chicken leg in his hand like a scepter and said, "What happened? Come on, Buddy, you gotta tell us."

"I…" Aang began. "I don't know. I thought Zuko and his uncle were… well not the bad guys but not friends either. Now… I don't know." Everyone at the table looked as confused as Aang as the Avatar began to scramble for the right words to describe what he had learned. "I think Zuko was really falling in love with the Earth King." The next change of subject no one saw coming. "Katara, what's a miscarriage?"

Katara began to choke on her glass of water. "Huh?" Her blue eyes went so wide at Aang's innocent question. "Aang, why are you asking about that?"

"Zuko said he found out he was a blessed one because he was pregnant. Then he said he had a miscarriage. What's that?"

"Zuko really is a girl?" Sokka said in astonishment before his sister could respond.

"No," Toph corrected, her voice more angry than Jet had ever heard in the short time he had known her and absent of the usual cockiness. "I told you before. He's a Blessed One. He's both and neither."

Jet felt dizzy and the room went wonky. Part of him felt like his legs were tied to the chair he sat on and the other part of him felt like it didn't exist at all. His stomach churned as an image of a dead, scorched infant filled his mind unexpectedly. No. The images in his head of the Fire Nation slut had to be simply fantasy and, even if they were real, there was nothing saying the baby the slut lost was his. Or maybe the Avatar heard incorrectly.

"Aang, are you sure that's what you heard?" Katara asked in the manner a mother would ask a child if they were sure they knew their school lessons.

"Yeah. Then King Kuei got a quiet and said he would talk to Zuko further tomorrow," Aang confirmed. "So, what's a miscarriage? Does it mean he gave up the baby or something?"

Katara's confidence was obviously shaken and her light chocolate skin seemed to go to a pale chai tea color. "It means Zuko lost the baby Aang."

"Lost it?" Aang repeated, obviously confused as his wide blue eyes surveyed his small group. "What do you mean?" There were several times when Jet thought the Avatar was very adult but moments like this reminded him that the fate of the world actually rested with a child.

A minute passed in silence. Toph was the one who eventually answered. "Katara means the baby wasn't born, Aang."

* * *

Kuei didn't get much sleep that night. He found himself burying his head beneath the gold silk sheets to try and block out the worries of the next day but kept imagining Zuko in bed with someone else. He didn't think it was right at the time to ask him who was the father of his child but, when he was all alone, visions kept playing in his head. He imagined soldiers, both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, pinning the starved boy beneath them against his will. The same thing had happened to an ancestor of his when Ba Sing Se had been invaded. What happened to the child from that forced event was unknown, but the thought of Zuko being taken the same way made him sick to his stomach.

The idea of the father being Zuko's lover also did not comfort him. Had the lover died, had he abandoned Zuko when they both were starving, and would he come back to claim him? That thought filled him with another emotion… one he was unfamiliar with. Was it jealousy? If jealousy was what he was feeling now, then how could he stand by if the Council of Five decided it would be best for the kingdom to have Zuko marry another Earth Kingdom noble.

When he wasn't plagued with worries over Prince Zuko, he was worrying about the war. How many troops would the Avatar need? The army had been useless for generations and his father and grandfather had not seen the point in employing more soldiers. Thus, the number of soldiers in Ba Sing Se was very low. Their job was to monitor the outer wall of the city. In fact, if even a fraction of the army were given to Avatar Aang, Ba Sing Se would be vulnerable. Furthermore, what would this war mean for his people?

Before Kuei knew it, morning had come and, after a small breakfast, he found himself in the war room with all five generals and the Avatar present and seated.

"Let us begin," Kuei said, officially beginning the meeting as he ignored his drooping eyes. Then, he turned to the equally tired-looking Avatar and asked, "Are you ready to present your plans, Avatar Aang?"

The young boy instantly shot to his feet. "Yes, Your Majesty." When Kuei sat down, Aang began, "It is important to end this war as soon as possible. A comet is coming that will give the Fire Nation unimaginable power and the Fire Lord will use that power to ensure his country rules the world."

"How did you know this isn't just a myth?" General Soong asked, his tone regarding the avatar with skepticism that probably came from the Avatar's age.

"Because Fire Lord Sozin used the comet to begin the war by attacking and destroying the Air Nomads," Avatar Aang replied. "If given the chance, Fire Lord Ozai will do the same to the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. However, there is an opportunity to put a stop to it." He paused before continuing. "In less than a month from now, the sun will be eclipsed by the moon. During that time, the Firebenders will be powerless. I will have about an eight minute window to get to the Fire Lord and…" Some color drained out of the Avatar's face. "…kill him."

"You're too young to be talking about killing, young Avatar," the oldest general, General Shang, noted as he stroked his carefully shaped grey beard. "Why not let someone else do it?"

"General Shang is right," General Soong commented, "Why must it be you?"

"Because…" Avatar Aang paused, completely floored by the question. "I… I was told I was the only one who could do it and restore balance." The bravado Kuei had seen in the Avatar since they met was fading.

"And who told you this?" General Young asked, his tone and brown eyes portraying his sympathy.

"Avatar Roku," Aang replied. "He said I was the only one who could defeat the Fire Lord."

General Soong's tone was mocking now, "Your past life told you this?"

Aang simply replied, "Yes."

When General Soong opened his mouth to say something no doubt derogatory, Kuei felt it was time to step in, "General Soong, the Avatar and his friends have already proven to be invaluable. They were the ones who brought us news of this war and Long Feng's deceptions. They also have more practical experience than you. Please treat them with respect."

General Shang nodded in agreement. "I, for one, trust the Avatar's wisdom. This is as it should be." The general sent a very pointed glance to his colleague and General Soong backed down.

The meeting then dissolved into discussions of various strategies and war tactics that would be employed on the day of Black Sun. And, as Kuei suspected, there was discussion over the small amount of troops available. But the plans were interrupted with a question from General Hunn. "After the Avatar destroys the Fire Lord, who is going to lead the Fire Nation?"

"Huh?" Avatar Aang asked.

"This is true," King Kuei acknowledged. "We will need someone sympathetic to our nation on the throne who will prevent the Fire Nation from both falling into anarchy and picking up where the previous Fire Lord left off."

"Perhaps your future consort, Prince Zuko," General Hunn suggested. "Then you and your children will rule both Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation." Deep brown eyes glittered at the possibility.

"The Fire Nation would never except a Blessed One on the throne, General Hunn," said General Young. "Their children, maybe, but Prince Zuko would be assassinated within a month. Do you not recall the tale of Fire Lord Rizo, the lover of Prince Humi of Omashu? Although Rizo was not a Blessed One, rumors spread Rizo was pregnant with Humi's child and was killed at a Fire Nation festival." It was one of the most famous tragic tales in history and the play of the two lovers was often performed on the day before Summer Solstice.

Kuei turned to Avatar Aang and found the boy had grown somewhat green. Whether it was the idea of killing the Fire Lord or the story of Rizo, Kuei did not know but gently pet the young boy on the shoulder before asking, "Avatar Aang, do you have any idea?"

"Maybe General Iroh, Zuko's Uncle. He's brother to the Fire Lord but he's always been very nice," Aang recommended.

"That seems like an excellent idea," Kuei agreed.

"And with his beloved nephew as the Queen, he would be hesitant to attack Ba Sing Se," General Soong commented.

Kuei nodded in agreement. Perhaps Zuko would be his.

"King Kuei, when is the wedding taking place?" Aang asked.

"Long Feng had set the date to be at the end of summer," Kuei replied.

"Why not this week?" General Young suggested. "The sooner an heir is conceived, the more secure the people of Ba Sing Se will feel."

Kuei barely contained the mixture of lust and embarrassment that came over him at that suggestion. He'd had sex a few times with willing servants but the idea of Zuko's body beneath and his body filled with Kuei's child was enough to make him almost cum in his robes like a virgin. He pushed the idea aside and asked, "Does everyone agree?"

"Yes," responded General Young, General Soong, and General Hunn immediately. General Shang and General Tahn, the two oldest members of the council, weighed the idea in their heads before also agreeing as well.

"Shouldn't we ask Zuko about this?" Avatar Aang asked, his eyes wide at the idea.

General Tahn responded first, "Prince Zuko has already agreed to marry the Earth King. The robes and everything else has already been prepared. The servants are more than capable of preparing the feast immediately. Why wait?"

"I… I guess you're right," Avatar Aang reluctantly agreed.

* * *

A pale hand hesitantly lingered over a tile before choosing to move to the next one. Zuko pushed the Lily tile forward to meet the Jasmine and White Jade tiles, only to find it also came into disharmony with the Chrysanthemum tile of his Uncle.

"You need to concentrate, Prince Zuko," Uncle warned as he snatched the final tile and won the game. "You could have still won the game if…"

Uncle's voice trailed off as the door to their suite opened. Zuko turned to look and saw the Earth King in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. This was it. Dread sank into Zuko's stomach as both he and his Uncle stood and bowed.

"May I have a word alone with you, Prince Zuko?" King Kuei asked.

Zuko clenched his hands and nodded. Before Uncle could leave the room, Kuei gestured for Zuko to follow him and walked towards the entrance to the private garden where the two had first met. The heat of the sun was very calming as he walked a few steps behind Kuei to the pond. The warm rays caressed and soothed his exposed skin with the comforting touch of a parent. He soaked it up while he could. If he was to be put in a dungeon or another underground prison, this might be his last chance.

Zuko was surprised when Kuei threw off formality and plopped down in the grass. When Zuko did not follow the example, Kuei looked up and asked, "Want to join me?"

Zuko automatically sat down but then dropped into a bowing position. "Please, mighty Earth King. If you want to punish someone, please punish me. Let my uncle live well until the end of his days and torture me instead."

Kuei's hand immediately seized Zuko's chin for the first time and forced Zuko to look into the king's sympathetic green eyes. "No, Zuko, nothing bad will happen to you. It does not matter to me that you are not a virgin or that you were going about the wrong way to win the affection of your father. Regardless of Long Feng's manipulating, I have come to know you. You have spirit and wisdom that draws me in. You're beautiful in every way and you are going to be my consort for life."

Zuko was taken back. Was Kuei growing to love him? How could Kuei say it didn't matter? Was Kuei just going to pretend that nothing had happened between them? Would his marriage be better than his parent's had been? Yet, what would happen when Jet said something? He was sure the self-righteous boy would try to get him locked up again. "But King Kuei…"

Kuei cut him off. "My generals in the Council of Five have decided it is in everyone's best interest that the wedding be moved up to this week. With any luck, we will conceive a child soon to be a symbol of hope as our troops head off to war."

Zuko found his hand unconsciously flying to stomach. This was what he was worth, he guessed. He was no longer treated as a man. He was to provide a symbol to drive the Kingdom of his husband to kill the people he had loved. Oh Agni, how could his life be so wrong? Then Zuko was disturbed by his thoughts by soft lips on his. The kiss was nice and sweet, pressing him no further than what Zuko was willing to go before retreating.

"I will protect you, Zuko," Kuei whispered against him. "I will provide you with everything you need…"

"Promise me…" Zuko replied, meeting Kuei's glazed eyes, "Promise me you won't make me betray my country." A hot tear of fear and helplessness leaked down from his unscarred eye.

A gentle hand brushed the tear away before warm lips settled on his again and pressed a little harder than the last time. "I promise."

* * *

The elegantly printed flyer had stood on the post for scarcely a day before it was snatched down by a finely manicured hand. The owner's red-gold eyes in the white painted face skimmed the page before the deep red painted lips split into maniacal laughter.

"What's so funny, Azula?" skinny little Ty-Lee asked as she came behind the princess to look over her shoulder. The tiny girl could barely contain her gasp. "Oh no."

"What is it?" came the bored, whiny voice of the similarly painted Mai.

"This poster is an engagement announcement," laughed Azula. "It says: "The Great and Mighty Earth King Kuei announces his engagement to the Blessed One, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." She laughed again. "Zuzu really is useless after all."

The laughter of Princess Azula echoed in the alleyway, filling those close by with a feeling of dismay.

TBC

…**PLEASE ReViEw**….

Thank you for the review:

Hell Changer: Sorry for yet another cliffy.

Sans toi: I love the cliffhangers.

ArrayePL: At least you did not have to wait long this time. And, yes, Zuko can never be Fire Lord but his children can.

Katz: Hope you liked the reaction here but Jet still does not know his connection.

RoxasIsReal13: I hope I depicted his actions well here as well.

NakedKing: hope you like this cliffy!

Carlos Emmet Iero-Way Good: Glad you liked it

Dragonlilly1993: I don't know if Zuko or Iroh will die in this story.

Moonyazu9: At least now he got a kiss

Infinitechange: I hope I stayed true to the characters in this chp too

Aslan is love: I hope you liked their first kiss

Kimberly T: Thanks for the awesome, long review! It was epic! Some things are too painful for Zuko to reveal right now unless he is pushed to. As for Jet, the brainwashing still is affecting him and making him question himself. As for Toph beating Jet up, I can see it happening.

Golden feather Edward: sorry for yet another cliffy.

Mrs. Paul Lahote: Jet will still be mentioned and, even with the wedding, there is no saying what Zuko will choose in the end.

Kiriko-sama: Glad you like it.

Ruby Silken Sun: Very true. They match each other well.

Taboo22: Glad you like it.

Cheza the Flower Maiden: He hasn't gotten any grief now but he may later.

Jime-chan: Sorry I like cliffies and glad you love it.

lisacreature: there is no saying what Zuko will choose in the end.

Kiyohara shi: No problem. I'm always happy for a review and I've seen far worse grammar.

Higashi: Hope you enjoyed their first kiss.

Ebonjadethorn: I hope you like his response.

Lady Dudes: Thanks.

Anon: I update when I can.

AUehara: Glad to leave you begging for more

Jenny: Because I love cliffhangers

HiDiNgFrOmYoU: Glad you liked it.

Alta-lemur: His hatred is lower than before his brainwashing but its still there. Aang is still a kid some ways.

Suezanne:?

Kzap88: I'm glad you like it. Sorry I didn't finish my other story.

Deviline12.1: I hope you enjoyed Kuei and Zuko's first kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

INSANITY AND THE INSANE

Layer by layer the paint dissolved as Mai vigorously scrubbed it from her skin, leaving white, grey and pink spiral streaks that reminded her of smoke in the cleaning basin. How in the world could the Kyoshi Warriors stand to wear such makeup? Mai felt like the heaviness was suffocating her. The white paint had been like wearing another person's skin, it was so uncomfortable. What was that old tale? The moose-lion in goat-sheep skin? Right now she felt like a mouse-termite, hiding within the infrastructure of the city with the make-up as her wood camouflage as she and the other two mouse-termites ate away at the ancient city piece by piece. She hated the fact she would have to reapply it tomorrow.

Mai sighed and looked up, catching her own weary reflection in the old, warped mirror of the boarding house bathroom. The middle-aged owner was obviously not wealthy to buy a new one, which Mai suspected as he had let herself, Azula, and Ty-Lee stay in the room without any payment. He was a charitable man that one, something Mai was not used to. She planned to slip him some money before they left anyway.

"Hey, Azula, what are we going to do now?" Mai heard Ty-Lee's somewhat muffled high-pitch voice ask through the thin wood of the bathroom door. "I mean… are we really going to try and take over Ba Sing Se?"

"Of course, Ty-Lee," responded Azula. "This is the last city in the Earth Kingdom to remain undefeated. It is our duty as citizens of the Fire Nation to put an end to their disturbing ways and let them see the error of their practices."

"But what about Zuko?" Ty-Lee asked.

Mai froze. She opened the door slightly to hear Azula's answer better. From the small crack she saw Ty-Lee was hanging upside down off the of the bed closest to Azula as she sat in front of an old vanity and brushed sections of her long dark-brown hair in preparation for bed.

"What about dear Zuzu?" Azula said, not taking her eyes off the striking teen in the mirror.

"Well, he's going to marry the Earth King. Doesn't that mean Ba Sing Se will be part of the Fire Nation if royal blood is on the throne?" Ty-Lee asked.

Azula snorted. "That would mean Father acknowledging and condoning what a disgusting creature Zuzu is and admitting to our subjects a member of the royal family had not done the honorable thing and killed himself."

"Then what will happen to him?" Ty-Lee asked, sitting up and turning over to lie on her stomach on the worn bed.

Azula's hands paused for a moment, the exquisite gold dragon brush in line with her delicate, pointy chin before Azula turned in Mai's direction and startled her. "Did you get off all the make-up, Mai?"

Mai was proud she did not flinch as she opened the door completely and exited the bathroom. "As much as possible. I don't know how those girls weren't bothered by the weight of all that paint on their face."

"Then why don't you join us?" Azula asked, her eyes glinting with paranoia. "Unless you wish to continue to lurk in that doorway?"

Mai knew better than respond as Ty-Lee giggled and moved over to make room for Mai on the bed. Mai sat down on the edge and stared straight ahead over Azula's left shoulder to her own reflection and saw the mask of indifference was seated perfectly on her face. Who knew what Azula would do if she thought Mai was worried about Zuko? He'd always been nice to her when they had been kids and, despite knowing that he was cursed, she still had a small crush on him.

The reflection of Azula's golden gaze snapped to meet Mai's face. "So, Mai, what do you think I should do with Zuzu?"

Mai hesitated, keeping her face as blank as any apathetic advisor should as she worked out the diplomatic words in her mind. "I believe the decision is your family's, Azula."

Calculating eyes withdrew as Azula hummed in agreement. "True," Azula replied with a smirk. "I suppose this is a private family matter." Ty-Lee pouted at the lack of a clear answer as the beautiful hairbrush resumed its work. After a few seconds filled with only the soft hiss of the brush moving through the dark curtain, Azula's tension dimmed before being stopped once again by an off mark made by Ty-Lee.

The instant Ty-Lee shot up with a wide expression on her face, Mai knew something was going to go wrong. "Azula, what if he's pregnant?" Ty-Lee asked.

The brush clattered to the floor without any facial twitch to correspond to its cruel treatment. "What?" Azula asked, evenly. Mai's entire body went rigid and chills engulfed her.

Ty-Lee lowered her eyes and bit her lip, knowing she asked the entirely wrong thing. "I know Zuko needs to be punished but what if he is carrying your niece or nephew?" Ty-Lee's arms went into a cradling position. "I mean, would you turn him over if he had a tiny little baby inside of him? What if your dad decides to kill Zuko after he has the kid and the baby grows up without its moth…"

Before either could realize it, the hairbrush was snatched up and flung at Ty-Lee with such force that pieces broke off as Ty-Lee yelped in pain and fell off the bed, grasping her injured shoulder. Mai turned back to find Azula looking at Ty-Lee with such fury, her beautiful face had transformed into the harsh furrows one saw in the faces of dragon statues. "Never speak of such things again!"

Mai shook her head slightly as Azula returned to her mirror. Ty-Lee knew that particular word was off limits, especially when they were discussing Zuko.

* * *

For the one of the few times since he had come to the palace, Zuko found himself rising with the dawn again. The beautiful golds, reds, pinks, and purples could be seen from the small window of the dining area. Uncle was already up, a new, beautifully embellished ceramic tea kettle with a badger mole theme on the stove. Seeing Zuko's curiosity, Uncle had simply smiled and said, "It's a present from your fiancé. It was on the table this morning." Zuko had an image of Kuei and Uncle having daily tea ceremonies and stuffing their faces with the customary delicate tea sweets he remembered his Uncle giving him as a child.

A part of Zuko was pleased his Uncle was happy and enjoying comforts similar to what Uncle once had in the Fire Nation despite the nagging doubt concerning Zuko's own place within this foreign court. A slight smile tugged at Zuko's lips as he sat down in his seat and was served a hot cup of a tea before the servants entered with breakfast.

A messenger arrived at the doors of the Jade suite two hours past dawn, interrupting Uncle's lesson on mediation with the soft knocks. Zuko had risen to his feet first but it was Uncle Iroh who answered the door. "How may I help you, young man?" Uncle asked the middle-aged, uniformed official on the other side of the door, who bowed to the pair as he held out a small scroll tied with a delicate green and gold ribbon.

"I have been entrusted with this message from His Highness for Prince Zuko and Prince Iroh."

Uncle smiled lightly and took the offered scroll with a soft, "Thank you," before closing the door on the messenger and untying the ribbon and stuffing the ribbon into his robe. (What his Uncle wanted with that ribbon, Zuko didn't want to know.) Then he carefully unrolled the paper and skimmed the beginning of the message. The shift in Uncle's posture was subtle but Zuko immediately noted the change in mood despite the fact Uncle's small smile remained.

After several minutes of silence, Zuko grew impatient. "Well?" he growled in irritation.

Uncle's eyes met his as he handed over the message. "The rehearsal for your wedding is going to be this afternoon," he summarized.

Zuko froze, a numb sensation taking over his body. Why he felt like he had just fallen off a mountain, he didn't know. He'd been expecting the wedding rehearsal to come, just not this soon. This would be it. In the Fire Nation, a wedding rehearsal for royalty was, in reality, the actual wedding. The first ceremony was for intimacy and to allow for mistakes. The second was for the people and the entire court. If the same practice was done here, he would officially be a part of the Earth Kingdom by nightfall and expected to seal the deal in Kuei's bed. "I… I see," Zuko replied lamely.

Uncle walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulders. "Everything will be fine Zuko."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of anxiety and doubt as people wandered in and out of the suite to prepare him. First there was a very thorough bath. Zuko was never one to enjoy strong scents, so never thought there could be so many different types of oils and that those oils would be applied in so many… places. Then a brown pigment was placed in an intricate design on his stomach. Next a middle aged man came in and applied a thin layer of make-up, highlighting his good eye and pinning a gold ornament of lace so that it shadowed his burn.

Next, he was wrapped and fitted into his rehearsal gown and his uncle was handing him something to drink that definitely was not tea. By the end of all the preparation, he was escorted by Dai Li dressed in formal uniform down a hallway to a room he had never been in before. Unlike other rooms in the palace, this room was small and painted blue with white accents and golden oak furniture. The colors were oddly soothing, but Zuko could not relax in the small sitting room as he kept his gaze on the plain, undecorated doors of opposite the ones he had just come through.

Zuko did not know how long he waited before the doors finally opened to reveal the King Kuei by himself. The King's appearance was not all that different from the norm. His hair was still styled in a long braid down his back; his simple crown was still perched on his head; and his tiny glasses still sat on the bridge of his nose. What had changed was the long, undecorated, white robe.

Zuko turned to gaze back at the Dai Li guard and found they had vanished.

He was alone with the man who was to become his husband before the ceremony.

Or was this the ceremony?

"Zuko," Kuei began as he approached him with a smile and took Zuko's left hand in his, "you look wonderful."

Zuko bit down the urge to blush and asked, "So what happens now?"

Kuei smiled softly and, so quickly Zuko hardly noticed it had happened, he removed the lace ornament on Zuko's head and tossed it into a nearby seat. Kuei's gentle face leans into his and their foreheads gently touch. Zuko closes his eyes and allows himself a moment to enjoy the feeling of contentment emanating from the man in front of him. Thin but soft lips brush his scar as a soft voice replies, "We burn."

"What?"

Suddenly the entire image shifts as Kuei's form dissolves into darkness. Calm walls morph into angry and powerful reds and Zuko is alone, his betrothal clothes in rags as he finds himself kneeling in front of an empty, ancient throne as a strange sound echoes behind him. Zuko's blood is boiling and his heart begins to hammer his ribs. The fire in front of the throne dances and jumps higher and higher as a hissing sound draws closer and closer.

Zuko aches to look behind him, but fear of both what the unknown creature could be and the ever threatening fire in front of him freezes him in place. The only part of his body that moves are his fingers, which extend and curl in anticipation.

Finally, a long fingered hand with ugly, pointed, yellow and brown fingernails slides into Zuko's vision and stroke the rough skin of Zuko's scar. Even before the voice speaks Zuko knows who stands behind him. "You always were a disappointment Zuko." The index finger of the hand trails down his face to his neck. "From the moment you were born, I knew you would lead to my death."

Zuko's eyes widen as the face that slides into view is not his father's.

"No, Mother, I…"

"But I loved you anyway." The sharp clack of the heeled sandals echo as his mother comes around to the front as the royal flames lick the ceiling. "I killed the Fire Lord for your safety and then I killed myself because I followed the laws of our nation." The blood on her stomach is now visible to Zuko, trickling down the gold and red fabric like small beads of rain, the mark of an honorable suicide. The once beautiful face is decaying into greens and whites like the skin of the dead horse-goat he came across in the desert. But the face is full of sadness, not anger. "If you marry the Earth King, you betray not only our nation but lead to the destruction of both."

Guilt and disbelief consume him as he stares at the rotting form.

"Marriage between the two nations is not going to solve the problems. There have already been several marriages between the two nations and they have not solved the problem. Just like my death did not save my child from all harm." The royal flames drop to gentle flickers as the form morphs into the pristine image of his mother when she was alive. "It only made your father and sister resent you."

"Nothing is ever simple, Zuko. Your marriage or death will not help change minds. Only what you do with your life will." His mother gave him a smile that was so warm and loving, that he felt like he was in the warmth of her embrace again. "If you marry the Earth King, he will only prevent you from your destiny."

"My destiny?" Zuko repeated as the scene changed to one of the familiar shorelines of Ember Island and he found himself dressed only in a loose light green cotton robe. He reached up to remove a long string obscuring his vision, only to discover it was his own hair, longer and silkier than it had been before the Agni Kai. He caught sight of himself in a still tidal pool and found he looked like he had aged almost ten years.

His mother appeared at his side and removed his hand from his hair gently before clasping it and leading him down the sandy road, their bare feet sinking into the mush. "Kuei and Iroh wish to protect you, but just because your body can bear children does not mean you need protecting." The smell of the warm sea and feel of the warm sun evoked long forgotten memories of happier times. His sister hunting for sand crabs to place on him. His father twirling his mother around as they laughed, a scene completely different from the distant royal couple at the palace. "They wish to lock you behind the mighty walls as you bear powerful heirs for the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko looked down into one of the tidal pools and saw himself sitting in the small, secluded private garden looking much the same, only with slightly longer hair, a fuller face and pregnant with a doting Kuei stroking Zuko's stomach, an expression of awe on his face as his uncle came into view carrying a message with a smile as the sun reflected off his armor.

The next tidal pool showed ten years down the line. The belly of his future self was large once again as a trio of boys with Kuei's eyes and lips of about nine, seven, and six trained in both fire and earth bending under Uncle Iroh's instruction in what looked to be the courtyard of the Fire Lord's palace.

The next pool showed another ten years and he was nowhere to be seen. But the three boys were now teenagers with hardened eyes were shouting out orders to servants as a tiny child that looked exactly like Zuko but the boy had pale green eyes instead of gold was gently led down the hall by a dark skinned little boy with big ears as an older Aang argued with them. As Zuko watched he realized the servants were from every living nation.

When Zuko turned back, he found his mother to be replaced by an old, regal man with the emblem of the Fire Prince in his top knot. His gnarled hand had a firm grasp on Zuko's hand. Avatar Roku. "You die two years after giving birth to your fourth son, a Blessed One like yourself. Kuei follows a year later with a broken heart and your children grow up under the thumb of the Council of Five, who believe the Earth Kingdom should run the world so it can protect people like yourself. The world trades one evil for another. Avatar Aang tries to prevent it but it is too late and the council imprisons him for treason."

The last pool showed the abuse the Earth Kingdom aristocracy reaps on the conquered peoples. The extreme class system seen in Ba Sing Se was even worse on a mass scale. Thin Fire Nation farmers handed sacks of grain to plump Earth Kingdom nobles as they were forcibly tied to the land more deeply than before, fire and water bending were forbidden, resources of other nations were depleted to build homes for the rich of the Earth Kingdom, the more beautiful young girls and boys torn from their families and made wives or mistresses to nobles… Then chaos and destruction as Fire Nation cities disappear beneath the ground, Earth Kingdom cities flood and the Northern and Southern Water Tribes's structures melt and the inhabitants burn.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," commented Avatar Roku. He let go of Zuko's hand and clasped his shoulder. "You have a greater destiny than simply bearing children. You are destined to change your people's hatred and shame of Blessed Ones and their ideals of the world. But you must also help your sister, Zuko."

"My sister?" Zuko repeated with disbelief, trying to not shudder at the thought of her. "But she's insane!"

"Yes," the older man agreed. "Like Fire Lord Sozin before her, turning your back on her only leads to the destruction of both her and others. But her inner fire can be harnessed for good as well, Zuko."

"How?"

"Give her what she craves- love. Unconditional love."

Zuko's stomach churned in fear. "But she… she'll kill me the minute she sees me."

Avatar Roku chuckled, "She may try but the truth is she really doesn't want you dead. Is there not a part of you that loves her?"

"Of course," Zuko said, surprising himself. "I… I may have been jealous of the attention and praise but… I…part of me still loves my sister."

"And that is how you will save the world. If you can change her heart, a heart so twisted by rage, jealousy and loneliness, you can change the heart of your people." Avatar Roku took his hand again and gently lead him away from the pools. "She will come to the palace for the engagement feast tonight in disguise. Do not tip off the King, the Avatar, or even your uncle that you have spotted her but lead her away from the crowd. Once alone, try talking with her. As soon as you are close enough to her, reach out."

"And it will work?" Zuko asked, disbelieving the solution to be so simple.

"It's a start. As soon as she is convinced you will give her what she craves, she will be a powerful ally and will call an end to the war."

* * *

Zuko shot up in bed, his head reeling under the weight of the images he had been shown. Had it been real or was it pre-wedding jitters? Zuko shook his head to clear it. Surely, the spirits, even the spirit of an Avatar, would never believe Azula would help him.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made sure his sleeping robe was tied and straightened before opening the door to the main area.

Beautiful golds, reds, pinks, and purples could be seen from the small window of the dining area. Uncle was already up, humming a merry tune as he measured the right amount of tea leaves into the tea kettle. Zuko felt a lump in his throat when he realized it was the beautifully embellished ceramic tea kettle with a badger mole theme from his dream on the stove.

Uncle turned and saw his gaze on the new piece. He smiled and said, "It's a present from your fiancé. It was on the table this morning."

TBC

a/n: sorry for the many months that have gone by but my new job was depressing me too much and I didn't feel the drive to write.

Thanks for the review:

Suezanne: Aang still has a lot to learn.

NakedKing: Still undecided about the pairing.

Kiriko-sama: Sorry for the wait.

RoxasIsReal13: Wonder how you'll take the new direction.

Golden feathers Edward: Good question.

Sans toi: And yet here's another…

Moonyazu9: They are adorable.

Taboo22: That happened on both sides in different time periods throughout French and British history.

Hell Changer: Azula needs a hug.

Deviline12.1: There may not be a wedding...

Kiyohara Shi: Sorry for the wait.

Carlos Emmett Iero-Way: Possibly first and last… we'll see…

HiDiNgFrOmYoU: Zuko's not a baby machine anymore!

Cheza the Flower Maiden: I think Kuei will find out and a fight probably will break out.

Japanesehon1: Maybe…

Ariel: lol. Awesome sauce. Love that saying.

ArrayePL: Zuko will come back into his own.

Bunnyakafay: Sorry for the wait.

Treena-ivy-carter: ?

Dream's Abyss: Even more so now.

BlackWingedDragon: Sorry for the wait.

Rebd: Glad you like it and sorry for the wait. Now I guess you'll be waiting on chp 13?

Vaako: I think this chapter will mess with your brain even more. I know it did mine and I wrote it.

WinterCicada: Glad I could convert you.

Laura A: Wonder what you'll think of the new direction.

Mikyu: No idea.

Sugargirl1589: Glad you like it.

Sakura117: Sorry for the wait.

Hani: Yes. I plan to finish this.

Guest: I feel honored and as much as I love Kuei, he may not be the partner Zuko needs.

YaoiOverlord: The female body will not bleed if it is under too much stress but it can still get pregnant. Zuko's body was too stressed by the time his female organs were mature so he did not bleed.

Schwann: Hope I didn't rip them away with this chapter.

Librarycat9: Iroh would make a good Firelord but he still needs the trust of his people to effectively lead.

64PageBook:Glad you like it.

Madame de Coeur: Sorry for the wait.

SinCos: Wonder what you think of this…

FurReaaalze: Wow, I'm honored.

FireChildSlytherin5: I forgot about the White Lotus.

Kichou: Sorry for the wait.

Abundleofdaydreams: No idea… really.


	13. Chapter 13

BEARS AND COLD FEET

Although the early morning had been clear, the air by mid-morning had acquired a heavy stickiness. By the afternoon, the sky over Ba Sing Se had become dark and the distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. Servants preparing for the evening engagement celebration scrambled to prop up tarps along the entrance that would protect the noble guests from any rain as they made their way in and set places for a crowd of over 5,000. No one, save for the occasional Dai Li agent, paid attention to the shaggy-haired boy in servant clothes walking the halls with a bundle of cloth. The Dai Li would soon dismiss his presence after he ignored them in turn.

Jet was counting on it.

Last night, he had a very vivid dream of the fire brat. Like the day time visions that plagued his mind, the prince had been underneath him and he had been slowly running his hand up and the side of the prince's exposed neck until he met the very edge of the scar. _"My beautiful Li,"_ his dream self had said before leaning down to kiss the scarred eyelid. Then Jet had a flash of Prince Zuko several feet away from him in a worn serving man's uniform, pouring tea for a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers who were ignoring the boy. Jet awoke with a feeling that he was failing to remember something very important about the boy who would soon be Queen of Ba Sing Se. Li… where in the world had his brain come up with that?

The nagging feeling would not allow him to fall back asleep. He had to find out what images were real and what images were results of desire. Before the others stirred, he had snuck out of the Avatar's quarters through a servant passage and had stolen clothes from the laundry room.

Finding his way to the Fire Prince's quarters was remarkably easy as there was a steady train of servants flowing in and out of the quarters all day. The director of this chaos was a middle-aged woman with a painfully wide smile who was pointing where each object belonged. Jet was immediately weary of the hag. Stylists and hair products went to one door, make-up artists and their tools followed. The servant ahead of him was carrying oils and was immediately directed to another door.

The young prince was nowhere to be seen but the older firebender appeared to have given up any control and was quietly dozing in a soft, padded chair in the corner with a hot cup next to him and let out a loud yawn that the woman met with a scornful look before fading into the face-cracking grin. The woman then turned to Jet, who immediately held out the cloth with his head bowed.

As quick as the removal of a mask, the tight smile vanished. "More cloth? And none of it matches the prince's outfit," the woman stated with exacerbation. She pointed to an empty chair, "Just put it over there."

Jet shook his head, keeping his head low so that they would not recognize him. "I was told to give these cloth samples to the prince so he can determine which fabric he wants for his first-night gown."

"Onni," growled the woman. "That tailor really has too much time on their hands to keep sending cloth samples for a simple gown that the Earth King will rip off the Prince's body in seconds." Jet saw the older firebender cough and shift uncomfortably at the image. "Just put them in the prince's bedroom with the others." The woman pointed at the middle door behind Jet and Jet promptly obeyed, reaching the door just as the woman called out, "Be quick about it and wake the prince while you're at it! He needs to begin preparations for tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jet said softly before opening the door and walking inside. The room was obviously designed for sleep or mediation only. Without windows, it was rather dark but Jet could make out a figure on the bed. Of course a fire nation prince would be asleep while servants just flowed in and out of the room; the brat was probably a lazy good-for-nothing that didn't know a real day's work and could afford to spend the day in bed. But this was the perfect opportunity for Jet to have the fire whore answer his question.

Dropping the bundle of cloth apathetically on the ground, Jet then made his way to the head of the bed. "Time to wake up, little prince," he sneered as he shook what felt like the prince's shoulder. When the bundle simply made a noise and wiggled, Jet shook the lump harder until whatever was on the bed gave an inhuman growl and reared up showing the outline of a form that was far too large to be the prince. Taken back and heart pounding in fear, Jet pressed himself against the far wall and frantically felt behind him for the door knob as the hulking form drew closer and closer. "I take it you're not the prince…" It was such a silly comment, but it came tumbling out all the same.

Finally finding the door, Jet flung it open just as another roar went up and the form charged. Jet collapsed on the floor as his attacker emerged into the light. Dark eyes met dark eyes set in a face of large fur and fluff.

Screams of terrified servants ripped through the air and Jet was swept up the chaos, pushed to the ground by two other servants who were frantically trying to flee. "How did the King's bear get in here? Someone get the handler!" The woman barked at the scattering servants who didn't show any acknowledgement of her words. "Stop running you fools! And where is the Prince?!" There was the sound of crashing and more light growling.

"Oh… my tea…" mourned the old firebender in the corner.

"Stop running around you idiots and go find Prince Zuko!" shouted the hag.

It seemed answers would have to wait. Right now Jet had to leave before they discovered who he was.

* * *

It was almost mid-day and servants were hurrying back and forth, carrying trays of food, cloth, and utensils in the hallways as more and more people trickled in from the main gates. Feeling the vibrations from where she sat in the servant's hall outside their guest quarters, she guessed more than five hundred guests had arrived so far and many more were coming.

Toph sighed. If there was one thing in the entire world that Toph hated more than being treated as a helpless blind girl it was the falseness of nobility. Backward compliments and thick perfumes…blah... She'd take a war over attending a high class shindig any day. Katara, Sokka, and Aang had been getting ready for the event since this morning and this was simply the engagement feast. Jet was who-knows-where. The strange boy had attempted to 'sneak out' earlier that morning but as he hadn't taken anything or carrying any weapons, she could care less what he was up to at the moment.

So here she was putting off getting dressed for as long as possible as she listened to the servant's gossip as they dashed about, ignoring the little blind girl like she was deaf as well or simply a doll, inanimate when left alone for the moment. Servants back home did the same thing, so she was quite used to it.

Amid the occasional comment regarding Zuko's beauty and contemplations about the looks of future children as they passed, there was something very odd. Unlike the other servants, this one was walking alone. From the swishing of his clothes, she could tell it was Dai Li uniform with the hat placed awkwardly tilted on the left side. While the Dai Li had been going up and down the hall as well that day, none of them had the hesitation in their footing that this one did. Either this was someone new or something else was going on. But there was some nagging familiarity about this one.

Toph waited until the Dai Li agent had rounded the corner before getting up and discreetly following. Now that her feet were firmly on the ground, she could clearly see what had been so familiar about the agent. It was Zuko. It had to be. Although she had only met him briefly, she recognized the slightly different gate that came from larger hips than other males and the slim build that made said hips slightly smaller than the average Blessed One. So the question was… what was he doing out here in a Dai Li uniform when he should be getting ready for the engagement feast and rehearsal?

In the silence of the hallway, despite the distance, it was easy to hear the quick beating of Zuko's heart. Oh… was he trying to make a run for it? She couldn't blame him if he was. She certainly didn't fancy the idea of sticking to the social sphere of high society women and Blessed Ones for the rest of her life. However, unfortunately for Zuko, if they wanted the Earth King's support during the Day of the Black Sun then it probably would not be given if someone found out she had let their King's Consort run away before the wedding.

Toph sighed. Well… for now she would just keep him in her senses. If he tried anything, a gussied-up doll like him would be no match for her and she could easily drag him back to where he belonged.

He stopped outside the ballroom which had been set up as the temporary receiving room for the massive crowd of nobles and opened the semi-hidden paneling. For minutes, he simply stood there in the small little doorway like he was looking for something or someone before entering the room and pasting himself to the wall, tilting his hat slightly more to the left. Why… oh that's right; Katara had told her the most distinctive thing on Zuko's face was a huge scar and Sokka often called him Scar-face.

Toph waited to see if any of the nobles or guards in the ballroom had noticed the future Queen in their midst but none had and she almost snorted at their ridiculousness. Really and they called her blind? Sighted people relied on their sight far too much in her opinion. Then she entered the ballroom going in the opposite way from where Zuko had, not wanting to tip him off that she was on to him. She had barely gotten five feet before a guard stopped her.

"This is no place for beggars, little one. Better see yourself out before the Dai Li spot you," the man said as he gently pushed her towards the entrance.

"I assure you, sir, that I belong here," she grumbled as another guard joined him. Behind her, she could feel Zuko tensing up. "I'm only here 'cause I'm starving. No one has brought me any lunch yet so I figured there probably was some food at the little party out here."

"Soun, that is the Avatar's little blind friend," the other guard cautioned the first in that sickly sweet tone one always gave to something that needed to be pitied. It set her teeth on edge.

"Oh… in that case, how about I get a nice servant to lead you back to your quarters and help you clean off that dirt on your face?"

"I have dirt on my face?" Toph asked, faking surprise as she wiped a dirty hand on her clean cheek and rubbed more on. She laughed internally when both guards flinched. Really and these guys called themselves Earthbenders? Slight vibration told her Zuko was moving now. He was getting closer and closer to the entrance until he was finally outside the building. She had to follow him. "In that case, I will see myself to my room." When she began walking back the way she came, occasionally pausing to tap the ground as though remembering a particular crack, the guards instantly moved on. The minute their backs were turned, she was off like a projectile on a slingshot as fast as she could without guards chasing her thinking she stole something.

A small clap of thunder momentarily threw her off with the overstimulation as it vibrated the air. But she soon regained her sight and was able to feel Zuko has tucked himself in an alcove.

Once at the entrance, she pressed herself out of Zuko's possible ranger of vision against one of the terrace pillars and waited. Minutes trickled by and Zuko did nothing as more nobles and extremely wealthy merchants entered the building muttering about 'rain spoiling such a day,' 'shouldn't the Avatar be able to make it sunny?' and plans to betroth some family member's infant to the couple's first born. When over half an hour had passed and Zuko still had not moved other than slightly flinch when guards or Dai Li ran by, Toph was beginning to wonder what he was doing. It was not raining yet and the thunder was coming every half an hour now so there was plenty of time to make it to the train before the storm began.

Suddenly there was a whispered comment that almost knocked Toph off her feet in surprise.

"Well, this is a dark, depressing place," came a voice that had haunted Toph over a month ago.

"I think it goes well with Mei's makeup," came the bubbly voice that Toph could easily identify as Ty Lee.

"Oh ha ha ha," the soft, sarcastic third voice whined.

What the spirits were they doing here? They were in strange outfits but it was no question in Toph's mind that Azula, Ty Lee, and Mei were simply strolling into the palace. Just as the trio disappeared inside, Zuko quietly moved to follow and Toph's blood ran cold. She had been right. This was all a trick; some scheme of the Fire Nation to take over Ba Sing Se using the Fire Lord's son to gain control of the throne without even using force. Or maybe the wedding itself was simply a diversion to get Ba Sing Se to let down its guard long enough to allow Azula and her gang to walk right through the front gates, get Aang, and take over the city. In either case, Toph was going to stop them.

Toph reluctantly brushed a great deal of the dirt off of herself and echoed Zuko's footsteps.

"Excuse me, sir, but might you know of a room my friends and I can freshen up in? We've had such a long journey," Toph heard Azula ask a guard. Toph noted Zuko had pressed himself back against the wall.

"Right down the hall to the left is a woman's room," the guard replied as he pointed her in the general direction. Stupid. Stupid. That will only legitimize those Fire Rats going further into the palace. Stupid guard.

"Thank you," Ty Lee stated as the trio made their way into the main hallway.

Before Toph could make a move to go after them, someone snatched her from behind with a huge hand placed over her mouth. After only a second of struggling, there was a voice behind her.

"Someone has been a very, very naughty girl," said a voice that Toph thought she would never have to hear again.

"Naughty doesn't begin to cover it," said the man holding her, groaning as Toph was able to land a hard kick to his inner thigh. Though it caused him to stumble, Xin Fu made no move to release her.

"Just what is going on here?" asked a guard.

"Oh… it's okay. My name is Master Yu and I have been asked by this young girl's parents to bring her back home," Master Yu soothed the guard as he presented him with some papers from the sleeve of his extremely extravagant robe. Toph violently shook her head as she recognized her parent's seal on the paperwork.

While the guard was looking them over, she tried biting Xin Fu's hand to get him to release her. He yelped and the moment she hit the floor she bolted towards the servant's hallway and sealed the panel. It was the fastest way to get to her friends and she was going to need her help on this. She had to get to them before Azula got to the Earth King.

* * *

Kyoshi Warriors. Of course his sister would find such a clever disguise to get into the palace. Although the Kyoshi Warriors were not nobles, they were a highly respected group not often seen in Ba Sing Se. No one would question their unfamiliar faces nor deny them the right to enter the palace.

Zuko's heart was drowning out any thunder from outside as he slowly trailed his sister and her group though the palace, waiting for them to either notice him or to arrive at a spot they would not be disturbed. Zuko could tell the instant they realized he was following them when they turned into a dead end to anyone who was not an Earthbender. This was where he had been taken with his Uncle for safety. This place would do.

Taking a deep breath and readying himself to catch any lightening Azula would throw at him, he turned the corner after them.

Zuko quickly ducked as two fireballs sailed towards his head, the movement sending the hat he was wearing clattering to the floor. And then Ty Lee was upon him, sending a crippling pain to his right arm with only one small touch before he was able to evade her.

"Oh… it's Zuko!" Ty Lee chirped happily as she settled herself back on her feet and clapped in delight.

His sister drew her fire back within and laughed as Zuko regained his fighting stance. "Ah… Zuzu. I heard you were getting married, dear brother. No invitation for your sweet sister to such a happy event? I'm so disappointed."

"Enough Azula. I'm not here to fight; I'm here to talk." Out loud those sounded like the dumbest words on the planet. Why was he doing this again?

Azula tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear with a smile a croco-lion might give a turtle-duck an inch away from its nose. "Oh? Really, dear Zuzu. Are you getting cold feet? Let me warm them for you."

Zuko dodged the three fireballs and a punch from Mei aimed at his head and was rewarded with being several feet closer to his sister just as Ty Lee cart-wheeled to his left. Before she could do anymore damage, he ignored the pain in his right arm, grabbed her arms and tossed her towards a stalking Mei with all his strength. Both girls were momentarily knocked off their feet. They quickly recovered as Azula shot another round of fire blasts at him.

"Azula, please, I need to talk to you," Zuko gently entreated as he slid to the side before regaining his defensive stance.

"Pleading for your life now, Zuko? You're weak!" Punch. Dodge. Fireball. Duck. "You've always been weak." Ty Lee managed to pinch a nerve on his left leg that sent him almost to the floor before he rolled himself up. "Always whining." Dodge throwing blade from Mei. Knock out her supporting foot. "Always so weak you needed extra attention." Punch. "Always Mom's favorite."

"Mom loved you too Azula," Zuko declared as he struggled to maintain his balance with his two throbbing limbs.

"She despised me!" Azula yelled as she sent another fireball at his side just as the air began to build. Zuko saw the sparks of blue just as a loud boom of thunder broke from outside. Her two friends were backing away.

"She thought I was a monster!" This was it. Spirits help…

"Well can you blame her?" came a young male voice from behind him.

The lightening flickered out as all assembled turned to face the young Avatar and his friends gathered in the hallway. The Waterbender was quickly able to freeze Mei with water from her flask and had to keep refreezing it as the pale girl kept creating cracks with her struggles. The little blind girl who had been following him around that day was having worse luck with Ty Lee. The Water Tribe boy was trying to help but she was sending both of them for the loop

"Give up now, Azula."

Lightening shot past him, aimed at the Avatar and, almost instinctively, Zuko jumped in front of it and redirected it harmlessly at the earth wall behind them.

Deep shock and disbelief shown on his sister's face as he pulled himself back up. "It's over, Azula. Please, see that…" A sharp jab in his back dropped him to his knees. Quick little Ty Lee. Should not have turned his back on her. The world was going fuzzy and he couldn't move.

"It's not over," Azula cackled manically as she seized him by his hair and held the discarded throwing knife to his neck. "If I can't have the Avatar at least Father will be happy that I rid him of the family shame."

To Be Continued…

PLEASE please PlEaSe REEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEW

A/N: Sorry for the wait

Thanks for the reviews:

Cheza the Flower Maiden: Glad you liked it. Happy 2013.

Librarycat9: We'll see.

AUehara: She has a ways to go.

Ariel: Sorry for the wait. Hope your opinion has not changed

Schwann: Hope you liked the fight sequence

Jime-chan: We'll see.

Tony: :)

Suezanne: Azula needs a hug

ArrayePL: muse is not really back.

Dl: hope you like this one.

Inu: He likes him but he's not in love yet

ABundleofDaydreams:Just imagine if he still was… :O

Nehan Shinzui34: We'll see about K/Z but in regards to the fire nation's distaste for Blessed Ones, it comes from their difficulty bending which they view as Agni's disfavor.

SpiffyNoodles: Hope it lived up to your expectations.

Sugargirl89: We'll see.

Demoncookie8D: She was fine.

Winter Cicada: We'll see..

REBD: Both?

Japanesehon1: We'll see.

Bloodyhamster: IDK either…

Nerdy-Loser22: We'll see.

Dantalions: I'm glad

Relina-Chan: We'll see.

Prath: Aw. You make me blush.

Hani: I think Kuei has a major crush on him and adores him.

Dark Angel Princess:

Hai D: We'll see.

Soten-ni-zase: We'll see.

Darkblue91: I'm glad

Balckwolf2013: We'll see.

HiDiNgfromyou: We'll see.

Goldenneko-kun: I'm glad

Mii: We'll see.

Kuro Gato: Thank you.

Cosmos Angel and Yami Darkness: Glad you like

Bipolar Lover:I don't really do a lot of mush sorry

Kitsune1818:

Ms Llewellyn: We'll see.

Luv2Read: We'll see.

Darkangel78921: Thank you. We'll see about the babies.

HalfPrince: Hope you like

Hi: No muse and depressed

ChubbyTabby:

SEve: IDK if Kuei will ever know about Jet

Mermaid Ninja

Hotaru

Ignacia I'm glad

A.K.: don't psych yourself out… it really happened

Padfoot: it will be awhile

Jenny

Amuto: Maybe

JetMArino: At some point…

DeityOfDeath:

Kidiu:

Jiyle:

Bunny:

Guest

Candycrazy

Crazy Hime:


End file.
